Pink & Blue
by AdamaGirl
Summary: The Pink-verse continues! This story, with Sharon & Castillo (from Miami Vice) and Andy & Virginia (Dixon, from Grey's Anatomy) will be on-going, and picks up where my previous Pink Hearts & Green Clovers, leaves off. Lots of fluffy romance and fun lives here... and oh yes- babies! Chapter 19 is now posted!
1. Sweetness In Seattle

_**Disclaimer: Major Crimes is the property of James Duff, and I'm just borrowing Sharon Raydor, Andy Flynn, and all of the MC characters for fun. I do not own them, nor do I own them, nor do I own the characters from Miami Vice, Battlestar Galactica, and Grey's Anatomy, who are either mentioned or featured in this story- they are owned by Anthony Yerkovich, Ronald D. Moore, and Shonda Rimes respectively.**_

 _ **A/N: This multi-chapter story continues the Pink-verse, in which Sharon Raydor is with Martin Castillo (from Miami Vice), and Andy Flynn is now with Virginia Dixon (from Grey's Anatomy). It picks up soon after my story Pink Hearts & Green Clovers ended, so all of the facts remain: Sharon is still **__**alive**_ _ **and Captain, Chief Taylor is alive too, etc... All mistakes are mine, and I thank you all for reading and enjoying!**_

Andy Flynn smiled when he slept.

That little fact was one of the many things that Virginia Dixon loved about the man, and the sight of her lover next to her made her hum with joy.

He was in her world now, if only for a few days, as he had come to help her pack up the last few bits of her life in the Emerald City.

Andy had hitched a ride on the private jet outfit, Apollo Air- courtesy of Martin Castillo's son-in-law, and was making the most of his two days off. He and Virginia had squeezed in a bit of fun, amid the packing- going to the Space Needle, and having a romantic sunset picnic along Puget Sound- not to mention making love whenever possible.

He'd also visited the area hospitals where Virginia had privileges at, and where she proudly showed him off, as her newly minted fiance.

Very, very soon, she was going to be making the rest of her life with the lieutenant, as well as her cousin and all of their beautifully blended and extended family.

Just as a new life grew within her...

Virginia placed a hand to her abdomen and smiled herself...

To be pregnant by the man she loved- and at her age, was quite a miracle...

It (almost) made her believe in such things!

Unable to resist the sleeping man any longer, Dr. Dixon pressed her lips to his in the sweetest of wake-ups.

As awareness grew, Andy returned her effort, with his own loving favor, until they were both gasping for air!

"How's my beautiful fiancee- besides minty fresh?"

Virginia hummed. "I was a bit sick, earlier. But now that you are awake, I feel much better."

Andy's smile crinkled his eyes, as paternal pride swelled within him. He didn't like the fact that Virginia was feeling pukey, but he surely loved the reason behind it.

At two months along, Virginia was not showing, quite yet, to the general public. Andy liked to believe that he noticed some difference in her tummy, but Virginia assured him that was not so. Their little one was far too small yet, but that day would be coming soon.

Andy rubbed Virginia's abdomen with protective love, and then threw back the covers, in order to gain full access and kiss her there as well.

She giggled a little, as his morning scruff raked against her skin. Virginia loved how gentle and patient Andy was with her, and knew that he would be equally so with their child.

She only hoped that the same would be of her. Fears of being a neglectful- if not distant parent, plagued Virginia greatly. Few truly understood her, due to her Aspergers, and the thought that she and the child might not bond was absolutely terrifying to her.

Virginia's therapist, assured her that the mere fact that she was concerned about such an occurrence, dictated her natural born instincts toward the child, and proved that she would be a conscientious parent.

"He's going to adore you," Andy predicted with timely affirmation. "And you're gonna adore him."

Virginia hummed and gave her lover one of her famous half-smiles. "How do you always know when to say just the right thing?"

Andy chuckled, and kissed her lightly. "Because it's always the truth, Doc. Nuthin' but the truth, so help me, God."

The couple kissed again, more passionately this time...

And then, in the rare and full streaming light of the Seattle morning, they began to make love...

That is until-

Tory Foster, Virginia's faithful assistant swept into the room with an arm full of dry cleaning, and a reusable canvas market bag with purchases from a local drugstore.

"Don't mind me- I'm just passing through," Ms Foster reported. "I got everything on your list, Ma'am- and your appointment for 11:30 has been confirmed- as well as your Uber. Nice ass, by the way, Flynn."

Andy sighed deeply, as his erection died, and Virginia giggled beneath him. The lovers moved apart, and covered up quickly, as Tory bustled back out of the room.

Andy shook his head and scrubbed his face with his hands. "Is she always like this?"

"Yes," Virginia replied with a calm nod.

"Oh gods."

"Indeed."

* * *

Andy hated doctor appointments, and suffered from White Coat Syndrome...

Not that he'd ever tell Virginia that...

It was something about expecting to hear bad news.

Virginia crossed her legs and tightened the exam gown around her, as she sat one the exam table. She then reached for one of Andy's hands, and squeezed it lovingly.

"If I'm not nervous, then you shouldn't be, either."

Andy swallowed deeply. "I hear, ya, Doc."

Just as they were about to kiss, Virginia's OB-GYN, Dr. Uramoto, entered the exam room, and couldn't help but smile.

"Now that's what I like to see among my expectant patients and their partners.!"

The couple blushed in unison, as they quickly parted.

"We were just-"

"Making out."

Dr. Uramoto grinned, as she'd known Virginia for years, and was very happy for her patient who was also a friend as well as a colleague. "I guess that it goes without saying that you're both excited about your baby?"

Virginia nodded. "This is Lieutenant Andy Flynn- the father, and my fiance."

"A pleasure to meet you," Dr. Uramoto stated with a smile before studying Virginia's chart. "So, Virginia- everything with your pelvic exam looks textbook perfect- and I'm guessing that you and the dad here, are ready to see if we can hear a heartbeat?" the OB-GYN asked, once all of the pleasantries were taken care of.

Both parents nodded and grinned without shame.

Andy stood back a bit, as Virginia laid down on the exam table and slid her feet into the stirrups. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he felt his blood pressure drop by several notches.

But when Dr. Uramoto produced a rather imposing piece of equipment, Andy lost all color in his face!

"That doesn't look like the ultra-sounds I've seen on TV."

Virginia patted Andy's hand, reassuringly.

"It's too early in the pregnancy to use a traditional Doppler, so today we're using a vaginal unit," Dr. Uramoto explained.

Andy took another look at the probe, and paled even more.

The OB-GYN continued, "Normally we would wait until further along in the pregnancy to do a scan, but because of your age, Virginia, I want to make sure the embryo is implanted correctly and not in one of your Fallopian tubes."

The mother-to-be nodded, as the expectant father began to sweat.

"If it is, can you move it?"

Virginia hummed softly. "Do not go there, Leftenant."

Andy nodded and focused instead on the probe that the doctor was readying. "Are you gonna be okay with that going- inside you?" he asked in a quiet whisper.

"Yes," Virginia replied. "Thanks to you, I'm quite used to large shafts in my vagina."

Andy blushed, and then with confirmation of readiness by Virginia, Dr. Uramoto inserted the ultrasound probe.

"Are you okay?"

Virginia nodded, and then smiled. The probe was a little cold, and slick with lubricant, but she was too excited to see and possibly hear the child's heartbeat, to be disturbed by such an intrusion. And even so, Medicine was her life, and a thing like this was just part of it.

The couple squeezed each others hands and kissed chastely, as Dr. Uramoto searched for Baby Dixon-Flynn. When nothing came up on the screen, Andy's stomach began to turn, and Virginia actually frowned.

The doctor told her patient to shift her body, just a bit- and scrunch down the exam table- ever so slightly...

And then...

A powerful drumbeat filled the room, and it made all three occupants smile broadly!

"Is that-"

"Yes," Virginia answered before her doctor could even muster the word.

The image, which was not of the 4D quality of most scans, but the older fashioned ones that made the baby look like a tiny storm on a weather map, but to Andy and Virginia it looked more beautiful than Claude Monet's Water Lilies.

Dr. Uramoto worked with a quiet smile, as she took measurements and listened intently at the heartbeat, while the happy parents-to-be continued to stare at the monitor.

Even though he was already a parent, all of this was a new and wondrous thing for Andy. He'd been too wrapped up in himself, back when he had his first kids, to really enjoy the special moments like this.

But for Virginia, hearing her child's heartbeat was the closest thing to a religious experience that she'd ever had. Hearts were her life, and to be witnessing that was truly incredible.

"The embryo is safely implanted, right where it should be, and everything looks and sounds normal. Would you like me to download the audio of the heartbeat to a usb, and print some pictures for you to take home?" the OB-GYN asked slyly.

"About a million of them!" Andy replied quickly, as Virginia added a confirming giggle.

Dr. Uramoto tapped a few buttons on her keyboard, and removed the probe from Virginia. There was a tiny bit of blood there, and it caused Andy's eyes to widen, but both Virginia and Uramoto soothed his fears quickly.

"It's nothing to worry about, Leftenant," Virginia promised with a gentle kiss to Andy's cheek. "I'm fine, and so is our son."

"Dr. Dixon is correct," added the baby doc. She always smiled at her patients' insistence on the sexes of their unborn children before such knowledge was gleaned. "But just as a precaution, I'd take things easy tonight- if you know what I mean."

Andy blushed, and Virginia smiled.

"Understood," replied the couple in unison.

Just staring at their child's first picture all evening, would keep them more than well occupied!

* * *

True to his word, Andy made sure that Virginia stayed off her feet, as he doted on her for the rest of the day and night.

He made them a simple dinner of spaghetti with Parmesan and freshly cracked black pepper, and paired it with an arugula salad tossed with a tarragon vinaigrette.

Dessert, served on the sofa, was a lovely basket of locally grown Rainer cherries, that the couple had purchased together, at Pike Place Market.

Virginia's apartment was tastefully decorated, and had a lovely view of the city. It was going up for sale soon- furnished, for the most part- save for a few choice items like a treasured vase, a stunning large b/w framed photo of Emily Raydor dancing for her ballet troop, all of Virginia's extensive library of books, as well as a few other small bits of family items.

Andy had no doubt that Virginia's apartment must've cost a fortune, which, in turn, would no doubt garner a nice sale price.

Virginia looked forward to putting the proceeds- along with Andy's contribution from the sale of his own house, toward their Forever Home in L.A..

Snuggled together on Virginia's comfy sofa, beneath a hand knit throw, the lovers watched the nightly Seattle rain, as it beat against the large pane windows. The romantic mood took them back to the tiny stone cottage at Big Bear Lake, where they not only declared their love to each other, but conceived their child, and it only reinforced their bond.

Virginia sighed happily, as Andy's hands slipped beneath the hem of her favorite Seattle Mariners t-shirt, in order to rub her like Aladdin's lamp.

He couldn't stop touching her abdomen, nor could he quit asking when she was going to start getting big.

"Soon, Leftenant," she told him, while entwining her legs with his. "But I must caution you, however. The O'Dwyer women do not present, very much, so it is likely that I will not either."

"Really?"

"Yes. When Sharon was pregnant with Ricky- and then Emily, she wore most of her regular clothes."

Andy frowned adorably, as he'd hoped to see Virginia in full-on pregnancy glory- like an African fertility idol, with porn star breasts, and a wide and full belly.

Virginia kissed him chastely, and then giggled a tiny bit, as she knew what he had in mind.

"My chest will get big, however," she told him matter-of-factually. "Sharon's breasts became enormous, and even now at this early stage I feel mine are growing. They are very sensitive, and the slightest touch makes them ache."

His lady's words made Andy grin, but then he felt a pang of guilt as he never wanted Virginia to feel anything but full-on comfort- especially in her own skin.

"But I like the feeling," Virginia told him honestly.

"You do?"

"Yes, truly."

Andy grinned to his eyes, and kissed Virginia with all of the passion that either one of them could handle without going against her doctor's orders for that night.

It was just enough, to be together like this...

Very soon, they would be together for good...

In a little house, with a little baby, and a great big love between them.


	2. LA Times

_**A/N: So, here's the next chapter, everyone! A little slice of Sharon & Castillo Time, with a dash of Rusty... Thank you for staying on the Pink-verse train, I hope you continue to enjoy the ride- your reviews make my day!**_

Sharon hummed in her waking, as she snuggled into her lover's embrace, and heard his husky whisper.

In times like this, Martin Castillo always spoke the most tender of words. Though not always in English, often in a mishmash of foreign languages that the captain had never even heard before, Castillo's love for her was always evident in his tone and accompanying touch.

And for her, the feeling for him was more than equal.

Their lips connected, finally, and she opened her eyes to meet his.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"I've missed us."

"Me too."

It sounded silly, but it was true. Even though they lived in the same city, and saw each other on a near daily basis, the couple's busy schedules didn't seem to allow for for many lazy interludes.

With her work with Major Crimes, and son Rusty, and his volunteer organization and care of his granddaughter Kacey, Sharon and Castillo often felt like an old married couple- or two ships passing in the night.

And speaking of nights...

Not to mention, early mornings...

Whenever they found the opportunity, it was always very good.

###

"There you are!"

Rusty Beck grinned with pride, as his newly declared mother put her arms around his skinny waist and gave him a hug.

Castillo was soon to follow suit, giving him a warm clap on the shoulder, en route toward the French Press of coffee, which sat on the kitchen counter.

The day before had been one of the best- if not the best days of Rusty's life...

* * *

The Day Before:

Judge Grove scratched his signature upon the document, and the deed was done.

"I now pronounce you, Mother and Son. Sharon, you have every right to tell this young man what to do, and Rusty- you have every right to ignore her and stare mindlessly at your phone... I wish both of you great happiness."

Sharon and Rusty both grinned, and then hugged. They each thanked their favorite judge, who nodded warmly.

"So, who's that guy over there, trying to blend in with my law books, but failing miserably?"

Martin Castillo had arrived late, as he dropped Sharon and Rusty off at the courthouse, then attempted to find parking nearby. It was a Herculean effort- finding such, in downtown L.A., but Castillo made it happen. Minutes later, Judge Grove's clerk waived him on into the chambers, and Castillo arrived just in time to witness Sharon and Rusty's adoption proceedings.

Sharon hummed warmly, as she beckoned her lover to join them. Introductions were made, and the ruddy faced judge took the opportunity to tease the couple unmercifully.

"So, this is the guy who strong-armed that piece of shit, Jack Raydor, into finally signing the divorce papers? In a hurry much, to marry this fine lady, here?"

Sharon and Castillo blushed, while Rusty grinned and chuckled openly.

"You know, I could marry the two of you right here and now- give you a family discount, too," Groves continued to lay it on.

It did not go unnoticed, that the lovers squeezed each other's hands, at such a suggestion, before giving their thanks to the judge, and leaving with Sharon's new son.

* * *

Present:

Rusty had breakfast waiting for the three of them, as a way of saying thank-you, to Sharon and Castillo, for the night before.

After the adoption ceremony, less than 24hrs prior, Rusty's new mom and the former DEA agent/cop held a small celebration for him at Sharon's Los Feliez apartment. It was small and intimate- just the three of them, as the majority of their friends and extended family were otherwise engaged.

Provenza was extraditing a criminal back to L.A., from Phoenix... Tao had something with Badge Of Justice... Sykes' mom was in town... Sanchez had a class reunion... and Castillo's daughter and family were dealing with a diarrhea-ridden dog.

Andy Flynn was up in Seattle, with Sharon's cousin, Virginia Dixon, who was moving to LA, soon. The couple was expecting a baby together- a fact that made Rusty shake his head in amazement, and were blissfully in love.

Once everyone could be together, they would have a big celebratory bash, in honor of the adoption, but in the meantime, Rusty liked things the way they were happening, just fine.

Castillo had made all of his favorites- pulled pork sliders, garlic fries, guacamole, slaw, and plenty of grape-lemonade. Sharon bought him his favorite Chantilly cake from a local bakery, and gifted him with her father's favorite writing pen. It was a beautiful piece- gold, and with his initials, R.O., inscribed upon it.

"I know that you want to keep Beck, as your last name, but I think it's kind of appropriate, and I know my father would as well."

Rusty felt his eyes tear up, as he wished that he'd gotten to meet and know Sharon's father, Richard O'Dwyer, whom her firstborn, Ricky, was named for. Sharon was very close to both of her parents, and he knew that they must have been very special people to have raised such an incredible daughter in the woman he now called Mom.

But what would he call Martin Castillo?

He and Sharon were not married, nor did they live together, but they may have well as been. Lt. Flynn and Dr. Dixon were engaged, and it was only a matter of time that Sharon and Castillo followed suit.

That is, if either one could get around the Catholic Church's no-divorce policy...

So, what would it be? Rusty had never had a dad before, and his bio-sperm donor, Daniel Dunn, was a write-off.

With a playful grin, Rusty thought of calling the man, _Papi_...

Some of the kids in the Casa Mia program called Castillo that, but somehow Rusty felt a little squishy about following suit- given his background of living on the street. Plenty of his fellow workers, called their johns papi, and using the moniker, for a man he respected so much, just felt kinda wrong.

As Sharon checked her voicemail, Castillo handed Rusty a mug of coffee and seemed to be reading his thoughts.

"Kara and Zak had the same problem," noted the older man as he met Rusty's gaze.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Rusty knew that Castillo's adoptive/surrogate kids- Kara, and the late Zak, meant the whole world to him, and the mere mention of either one meant that whatever was coming next was of great importance.

"They both called me, Old Man, and I know that you do sometimes as well, but I'd be honored if you do the same. Officially."

Rusty smiled shyly, and nodded. "I'd be honored, too. Thank you."

Castillo then pulled Rusty into a sudden and emotion-filled hug, and whispered to him that he loved him like a son.

The young man felt like everything in the world was right, and that all of his dreams were coming true, one-by-one.

A beat later, Sharon rejoined her two men, and they ate breakfast together in familial companionship. They talked about each of their days ahead, and debated current events. Each had busy dockets, and dug in voraciously to Rusty's bacon-spiked waffles with whipped butter and maple syrup. The parents both agreed that Rusty was becoming a very good cook, which made him feel 10-ft tall.

After their meal was over, neither Sharon, nor Castillo, knew what had gotten into the kid when he said that he'd do the dishes and clean up the kitchen, but they loved him anyway, and took him up on the offer as the stole away to Sharon's terrace to kiss.

"I love that you love my son, as much as I do," Sharon told her lover, as she patted his solid chest.

Castillo actually hummed, as he thought of their shared family with great pride.

He and Sharon may have lost an unborn daughter, but they each gained a son in Rusty...

Sharon shared his sentiment, and couldn't help but recall Judge Grove's offer...

It was sounding better and better, by the minute.


	3. Cabin Fever

_**A/N: FINALLY, the latest chapter! Thank you , for your patience! My original plan was for this to be an Andy/Virginia chapter, but felt that this one with Sharon/Castillo fit better in the timeline of this on-going story, and needed to take place before both couples can all move forward. For those interested, a sexy M-rated deleted add-on to this chapter can be found in**_ **Pink & Blue: Deleted Scenes _. Thank you for reading, and all of your fantastic reviews!_**

"This is kidnapping- you know that, right?"

Sharon crossed her arms and gave her lover a side glance.

Martin Castillo clinched his jaw, and appeared to be considering his words.

She was right...

Technically...

It was Friday afternoon, and Sharon had been under the impression that they were on the way to enjoying a family barbecue at the Adams-Thrace home. Rusty had joined them, and all seemed on the up and up- until Castillo automatically locked the passenger door, before Sharon could exit his F-150!

"Have a great time, Mom! I packed a bag for you, and it's in the back. Love you!" Rusty had said with over-the-top enthusiasm, as he stood on the curb.

Clearly, her son was in on it, as were Castillo's kids. Kara, Lee, and their baby, all waived cheerfully from their driveway, as Sharon realized what was truly happening.

Meanwhile, Martin Castillo did nothing but turn up the music, and drive them out of town.

She seethed...

He chuckled...

The man had taken up permanent residence under Captain Raydor's skin, and she loved it. The push-pull was what brought them together in the beginning, and even now, as they were a committed couple, it continued to make their relationship so very much fun.

"We need this," Castillo told her, finally, in regard to the upcoming weekend.

She hated to admit it, but her lover was right.

Their ever-busy family dynamic was about to get even fuller, with the pending relocation of Sharon's cousin to L.A. She- and Castillo, adored Virginia, and the fact that she was now with Andy Flynn- and expecting, made things even sweeter.

They would be even busier, so it made sense to grab a little Us Time, in the calm before the joyful storm.

Sharon hummed at that thought, and lovingly patted her lover's denim-encased thigh.

"So where are we going?"

Castillo huffed warmly, as he briefly took his eyes off the road, in order to meet Sharon's.

"Have a good nap, and I'll wake you when we get there."

He knew her so well, just as she knew him...

And it was wonderful.

* * *

She woke just as they pulled up, and a smile immediately graced her lips.

"We're here," Castillo said needlessly, before they kissed.

Sharon giggled at their eventual parting, as her lover never failed to slip her his tongue! Even when they shared their first kiss, twenty years prior, Martin Castillo was confident enough to go for extra bases- and Sharon enjoyed it every bit as much then as she did now.

The Cabin...

It had been her refuge in times good and bad- home for memories of each...

And they both needed to exorcise the demons that continued to cling, and threaten the joy.

It was where she'd lost their baby...

And where Andy and Virginia created theirs...

"You're right," Sharon decided, once they stood at the front door of the cabin. "We do need this."

Her lover nodded, as his throat was choked with emotion. They kissed softly, and then he replied, "Yes."

###

Sharon Raydor was apparently not the only one with the connections to open up the cabin, and have it ready and waiting to be enjoyed.

"Doc Cottle gave me his number, before we left here, last time," Castillo explained with a chuckle. "He said he'd have the place ready, at a moment's notice- should the need arise."

Sharon giggled, as she looked around the interior of the cabin.

All of the furniture coverings were removed, and the place had been dusted and cleaned from top to bottom. The fridge was already well-stocked, and there was a glass-topped cake stand sitting on the kitchen island, with a half dozen pina-colada cupcakes with vanilla frosting sprinkled with shredded coconut.

All of the little touches were the work of the event planners, Gaeta & Hoshi, and it was quite apparent that Dr. Sherman Cottle cared enough to make things as romantic as possible for the lovers' stay.

And they were...

###

They started their time with a romantic walk along the lake...

First, she splashed him...

And then he picked her up and threatened to toss her in...

Sherman Cottle arrived just in time to catch the lovers in the act of skinny dipping- or nearly skinny dipping.

Since it was still light, and technically a residential area- there were other homes on the lake after all- the couple stripped down only to their undies, before diving into the glassine water.

"Cold enuf for ya?"

Sharon jumped a mile, and blushed a shade of pink that went lovely with her matching bra and panties in purple...

Meanwhile Castillo's erection died in his black boxer briefs...

"We were tired from the long drive, and the water looked so refreshing," Sharon explained.

Cottle enjoyed seeing the woman so happy. The man beside her made her that way, and it did the old doctor's soul good, just to see them having such fun.

"Good," Cottle responded dryly. "Feel free to come by my place for an adult beverage or something, tomorrow. But wear some clothes, for God's sake. Alright?"

Feeling like a kid again, Sharon fought a giggle and agreed to do just that- all the while Castillo's smile betrayed him.

###

The sight of her man in the kitchen never failed to make Sharon Raydor smile.

He was so cute, and so methodical.

Like everything else he did, Martin Castillo was a natural cook. He put all of his passion and care into making the perfect meal, and whatever the occasion was, it was always the most delicious meal eaten.

Sharon caught her lover around the waist, as his back was turned while washing his hands at the sink.

He smelled as good as his cooking, if not better.

Castillo growled playfully, as he turned in Sharon's arms to face her. "Did you have a good shower?" he asked gently.

"Yes, althouh I wish that you'd joined me."

"The weekend is still young, and our time here is not over."

They kissed with great promise of things to come, before parting to sip from goblets of Chianti.

"Putanesca," Sharon noted with a hum, in regard to the sauce Castillo was stirring. "One of my very favorites."

The man grinned, revealing every one of his crooked teeth, and replied, "Mine too."

They ate their pasta, and drank their wine, at the beautifully set dining table, and then adjourned to the sofa to enjoy a cozy fire in the fireplace. The cool mountain air allowed for such, and it only added to the romantic mood between the pair.

"We could play chess," Sharon noted, as her eyes fell on the gorgeous hand carved game set, which sat on the coffee table nearby. Her father had made the intricately inlaid board himself, and then bought the pieces while he and her mother were on a second honeymoon in Ireland. The figures were of Celtic design, and reminded her of characters from Tolkein or R.R. Martin's books.

"We could," Castillo agreed, as he buried a hand in his lover's glossy red tresses. "Do you want to?"

Sharon's husky giggle said otherwise, as she reached Castillo's lips with her own.

They made love right then and there.

Later, as they laid in the aftermath of their passion, and that of the glowing fire, the couple made note of their quality time together.

No work...

No pulling of their attention from each other...

Just love.

"We should probably head off to bed," Sharon stated, as she lazily fingered her man's St. Christopher medal.

Castillo actually hummed, and then for a second time asked, "Do you want to?"

Their things were in the Master bedroom, and both agreed that it was more than time that they sleep there together.

Even though the room held such tragic memories for Sharon...

"Not really," she replied. "Not yet, at least."

Castillo pressed a kiss to his lady's moist brow, and pulled the blanket up and tighter around them both.

"Then we won't."

* * *

Morning found them in much the same position on the sofa from the night before.

Perhaps a bit stiffer in their backs, rather than in other parts of their bodies, however...

"Breakfast?" Castillo asked after their shared good morning kiss.

Sharon hummed and then giggled ,as his stubble raked at her cheeks during playful nuzzling. "Yes, please!"

They ate poached eggs and English muffins with cream cheese, while sitting on the deck overlooking the lake.

It was a lovely start, to an even more beautiful day, and the couple loved just being together to share it.

A bit later, after a very long and sexily shared shower, they took the O'Dwyer family boat out for a spin on the lake, and did a bit of lazy fishing along the way.

Neither tried very hard, and both of their poles came up empty, but Castillo promised Sharon a lovely dinner in any event.

Of that, she had no doubt.

Once back ashore, they called on Sherman Cottle for their promised adult beverage, along with a bit of friendly chit-chat.

The doc had a crisp chardonnay for Sharon, while he and Castillo tried out a vintage mezcal.

"It's good to see you, Young Lady," Cottle noted with a twinkle in his eye. "Any chance of your cousin and that tall guy coming back soon?"

Sharon smiled at the old doctor's referral of Andy Flynn. "As a matter of fact, yes. Virginia and Andy are engaged now, with a baby on the way, and there's talk of them getting married here at Big Bear, over Christmas."

Cottle choked on his cigarette, and then sputtered, "No shit?!"

Castillo chuckled warmly. "No shit."

"We're all very excited," Sharon added.

Cottle raised his bushy brows, and then his glass in a toast. "So say we all!"

###

Back at the cabin, Castillo served up some large and beautiful sea scallops, accompanied by a pink sauce of sun-dried tomatoes and a dash of cream, and few spears of tender young asparagus. Sharon set the table outside, and they ate under a galaxy of stars overhead. They couldn't help but talk about their family, and the anticipation of Andy & Virginia's wedding- and baby- as it was all a major part of their lives. Castillo was helping Andy find the couple a suitable Forever Home, while Sharon was already planning a nursery for the baby, with help from Kara Thrace.

All throughout dinner, the idea of their own possible marriage, nibbled at each of Sharon & Castillo's thoughts...

Meanwhile, the evening's dessert was served in two parts...

Part One, taken around to the cabin's outdoor firepit, was passion fruit sorbet, with chocolate dipped shortbread cookies...

Part Two of dessert, was served later, with tremendous love and care- in the Master Bedroom.

* * *

Sunday Morning found them in the big king size bed, wrapped in each other's arms and bathed in sunshine.

"We did it."

"Yes we did. Several times, in fact."

The lovers hummed and kissed beneath the covers.

Sharon's body was covered in whisker burn, while Castillo had some blooming hickeys in some very interesting places! They were both sore in all of the right places, and had plans for a very long and sexy shower, once they decided to get out of bed.

Which would happen, eventually...

Individually, and as a couple, they had so very much to be thankful for, and would attend Mass before heading back to town. Castillo's faith was as deep as Sharon's, and together they needed to keep their duty to God, as He had given them so much.

They may have lost a child twenty years in the past, but they gained a great big- and ever expanding family, since.

###

"So did you enjoy your kidnapping?" Kara Thrace asked with a knowing smirk.

They'd arrived back in L.A., to pick up Rusty from Castillo's daughter's home, just in time for a for-real family barbecue.

Ribs and veggie burgers were in the offering, along with kettle chips, Caprese salad, and then grilled stone fruit and vanilla ice cream for dessert.

Sharon adored Kara, and considered her to be a daughter, as well. The two women were cut from the same Bad Ass cloth, and each had tremendous respect for the other.

"I loved it," Sharon said of the unexpected, but treasured time at the cabin. "So much in fact, I highly recommend that you do the same for Lee. It will be very good for your marriage."

The normally unflappable young woman turned bright pink, at Sharon's words. When she finally found her words, she said, "Good to know- I think. If I can make that happen, ya know any good babysitters?"

Sharon eyed her lover, who stood holding Kacey, and talking warmly with Rusty.

Her son had grown so much as a human being, since Martin Castillo came into their lives, and he was becoming a very likable young man. The snark was still there, on occasion- it would be weird if it wasn't- but towards the people he loved and those who loved him, Rusty Beck was a genuinely nice person and was now not afraid to show it.

And of course, Castillo had been very good for her as well.

"I think I know one or two someones," Sharon stated wryly, as she envisioned special Mimi & Abu Time with their favorite baby girl.

And she couldn't wait!


	4. Home

_**A/N: AND NOW... a chapter with Andy & Virginia! Thank you for each and every review- I love writing this series, and am thrilled by each of your responses... For more, M-rated fun with Vindy, please check out the add-on to this chapter in **_**Pink & Blue: Deleted Scenes!**

There are rules.

We have laws.

Rules are rules, and laws are laws.

\- Dr. Virginia Dixon

Over the course of their very young relationship, Andy Flynn had become a quick study of the highly intelligent and beautiful woman, who had so effortlessly stolen his heart.

He needed to be, because there was, in his mind, no room for error.

And so, Andy followed all of the rules...

And tried not to break any laws...

The lieutenant had done everything by the book, and yet he felt as though something was missing. As he looked around his modest home, his eyes fell on the boxes of the good doc's things- just waiting for her to set them to her rights, and in that moment Andy knew what was missing.

Virginia, herself.

She was still in Seattle. And, at the advice of her cousin, Sharon Raydor, Virginia needed to have the final goodbye of her life there, to herself.

One last walk of the hospital halls...

A final sleep in her old bed...

And a fond sayonara to the rain.

Andy got all of that- truly he did. His lady was used to calling the shots, all on her own. Setting her own pace. Being the Only Child.

Andy grinned to himself, as he thought of the tiny miracle, growing inside of Virginia.

He couldn't wait for their new life together, to begin!

And, with that thought in mind, he fished his phone out of his back pocket, and hit a newly programmed speed dial number.

Martin Castillo picked up on the first ring.

"Flynn."

By now, Andy knew the man well enough to know that his growled acknowledgement belied his inner warmth and true friendship.

"Man, I gotta call in a favor," Andy stated unabashedly.

Castillo may have actually smiled. "For Virginia?"

"Yeah- and it's gotta be really special."

"It will."

* * *

"What will you miss most about Seattle?"

Dr. Dixon's assistant rolled her eyes, as they rode toward the SeaTac Airport.

Tory Foster wanted to say, everything, but chose not to, as she was willingly relocating to Los Angeles with Virginia. Instead, she merely replied, "The Mariners."

Her boss snorted. "I would suppose so- you've dated most of the team."

Including the married players, Virginia wanted to add, but did not.

"I don't like commitments, and ball players are only in town for half a season. Plus, we got great tickets to the games."

Virginia hummed at that. It was a logical answer, but even to her, it still sounded rather cold.

"Commitments are good, when you find the right partner," the doctor said as she touched her tummy. It was now a tiny bit rounder than flat, and she knew the sight of it would make her Leftenant happy.

And seeing Andy would make her happy.

As they got closer to the airport, Virginia felt the usual uneasy butterflies that came for her, with air travel.

Unless it was morning sickness...

Which actually popped up at anytime.

On one recent occasion, a great wave of nausea came over Virginia while in the operating room. The doctor was literally holding a man's life- his heart, in her hands, and she felt as though she was going to vomit right then and there!

Fortunately, she held her composure, completed the surgery, and then made a mad dash for the nearest bathroom.

As it was, Virginia did not enjoy flying. Being in a confined space, surrounded by strangers, was not a likable experience for her.

But it was a necessary evil...

For work...

And now, joy.

Virginia watched as the scenery dictated signs that they were nearly at their destination.

But then, suddenly no!

They missed the lane to the Domestic Departures, and that caused alarm bells to go off inside Virginia.

"No..no... no..." she repeated to herself. Then to Tory, she asked, "What is our driver's name again? Scott?" When her assistant nodded, Virginia did so as well, and then addressed the Uber guy by name, "Scott- you need to go back, as you missed our turn. We are going the wrong way."

The driver glanced in the rear view mirror and met the doctor's gaze. "Just following orders, Ma'am. Don"t worry, it's all good."

Virginia then turned to Tory, and repeated, "All good?"

Ms. Foster actually smiled. "Yep, all good."

Within minutes, they arrived at a small, private airfield, and drove right up to a spiffy Lear Jet, emblazoned with the name Apollo Air, inside a red logo of a fighter jet.

A handsome young man with red brown hair, clear blue eyes, and a lovely smile met them, as they exited the SUV. He was dressed in a pilot's uniform, and looked very dashing.

"Doctor Dixon. Miss Foster. Allow me to introduce myself- I am Captain Leland Adams, and it will be my greatest honor today, to bring you to your new home."

The pilot had a crisp British accent, along with a charming and gentlemanly nature, and the realization of who he was, in the grand scheme of things, came to Virgina, immediately.

Martin Castillo's son-in-law, and father of Sharon's beloved, Kacey.

Before Virginia could say anything, Captain Adams continued, "Please, feel free to board the plane, while I load your bags into the hold, and then we'll be on our way."

Virginia nodded, and then looked to her assistant. "All good, indeed."

Tory actually smiled, as they boarded the plane.

###

It was a relief, just seeing her.

Nagging worries, as to Virginia's reaction toward his surprise, were put to rest, once he laid eyes on her, and she did the same with him.

There was pure joy there, as Virginia flew into Andy's loving arms...

"You feel so good."

Andy's eyes crinkled, as he pressed a kiss into his lady's hair.

"Right back at ya, Doc."

They kissed deeply, oblivious to the audiences of Tory and Lee. Both shrugged sheepishly, and tried not to disturb the lovebirds.

As if that was even possible...

"I always like your surprises, Leftenant," Virginia said upon their parting.

Andy grinned even wider. "Good, cuz I like making them happen."

A beat later, Lee announced that they would be taking off soon, so everyone should take their seats and buckle in.

Andy and Virginia took up positions together, on a sofa against a bulkhead, while Tory nabbed a very comfortable reclining solo seat.

Once they were well in the air, and free to move about, Andy ceremoniously opened a bottle of sparkling cider, and presented glasses of it to Virginia and Tory.

"To the two newest residents of the City of Los Angeles!"

" _Three_ newest citizens, Leftenant," Virginia corrected her man, with an added pat to her tummy.

Andy beamed, and then dropped to his knees and kissed Virginia there.

"Sorry, Little Guy- I didnt mean to forget you like that."

Tory rolled her eyes, downed her cider in one long swig, and then re-took her seat and tuned out with an eye shade and noise canceling headphones.

The lovers both grinned, and then cozied up together on the sofa.

"That is Tory," Virginia said of her tuned-out assistant. "I usually travel that way as well, but for different reasons."

A part of Andy's heart broke, as he hated the thought of Virginia ever being uncomfortable. He knew it came with the territory of Aspurgers, and Virginia handled herself well, but still it got to him.

"So, how are you with all of this? Really? Moving, and changing your whole life?"

Virginia considered Andy's words, and hummed.

"I felt a bit sad to leave the hospitals, and my apartment. But then I thought of you, and it was exciting. We are going to have a very good life."

Andy's heart soared at that.

"And are you still feeling pukey?"

Virginia giggled.

"Yes. And emotional. I've never felt so much, in my life."

"I've been told that it comes with the territory of being pregnant."

"Indeed," Virginia confirmed. "My body is changing as well- and I can't wait to show it to you."

* * *

She was home.

Andy watched as Virginia reaquainted herself with his house. She'd only been there once before, and to be honest, the layout and decor of his humble Ranch, was very low on either one of their minds, at the time.

Quiet, but delighted recognition of her things, mixed in with his, graced Virginia's face.

Andy didn't unpack everything- just a few items that he knew to be treasured the most. Sharon had helped him, as she knew her cousin the very best, and together they placed Virginia's things in just the right spots.

Her bobble head of Ichiro Suzuki, the famed Seattle Mariners outfielder, had joined the lineup in Andy's team of Dodgers...

Three of her most cherished medical books graced Andy's beat up old coffee table...

Her vase- a gorgeous creation of glass in an ombre of reds and purples, sat center stage on his small dining table...

And a small plush Snoopy, waited adorably for her, on the sofa.

Sharon had told Andy that the little dog was a gift from the grandchild of one of Virginia's very first patients. She had performed an angioplasty on the septagenarian, thus extending their life for more field trips and soccer games. Virginia treasured the gifted Snoopy, and seeing the beagle at Andy's, made things very real.

"It feels like home, Leftenant."

Andy knew in that moment, that he'd done good.

"That's because you are home, Doc."

As Andy continued to talk- something about plans for dinner, and maybe even checking in on Tory- who they'd dropped off at a 5-star hotel and was likely now getting a massage at their in-house spa, Virginia couldn't help but feel the weight and emotion of the moment.

She felt light-headed...

And somewhat warm...

And downright sick!

"Excuse me, Andy-"

The clueless man spun around, to watch as the love of his life pushed past him, and was rushing for his en-suite bathroom!

After half a beat, Andy followed Virginia, and arrived just in time to find her kneeling at the toilet. Her stomach was visibly convulsing, and he could tell that she was sweating. "It's okay, Doc... I'm here..."

Virginia felt him pull her hair back, as she finally retched into the bowl. She did it two more times, and then finally her lunch came up. Andy rubbed her back, and even kissed her moist temple, even despite the sour odor of her breath.

"I guess the baby doesn't like Panera."

Andy smiled, as he loved Virginia's dry stabs at humor. "Maybe he'll like a nice warm bath- what do ya say, Mommy?"

Virginia's eyes followed his, as her fiance indicated the nearby tub-shower combo. Andy always did and said just the right things, and in the process made her feel like the luckiest woman on the planet.

"Will you join us, Daddy?"

"You betcha."


	5. Retail Therapy

_**A/N: And now for some Vindy/Shacas Couples Time, along with a good dose of angst, and a whole lotta love and romance! I adore your reviews, so thank you, always!**_

TWO WEEKS AGO:

"Don't start without me, Doc!"

It was Saturday night, and the hottest date between Lt. Andy Flynn and Dr. Virginia Dixon was about to get underway.

Andy finished brushing his teeth, and, despite the recommendations of his dentist- he skipped flossing, just so that he could rush to join his fiancee in bed.

She waited, patiently for him- with iPad in hand!

Andy slipped under the covers, and then placed a kiss on Virginia's cheek- just as she cued up the Zillow app.

"Let's find us a Forever Home!"

* * *

ONE WEEK AGO:

"It is a nice house. We should put in an offer."

Andy sighed at his fiancee's declaration.

The updated Modern was indeed nice. It had a lovely kitchen- and a Master Suite, complete with a soaker tub. There was even a second bedroom that would make a sweet nursery.

However-

It lacked a decent sized yard with grass, and wasn't a Craftsman...

It didn't have a dedicated laundry room, for him...

Nor an office for her.

"I think we should keep looking."

Virginia thinned her lips, and made a sound of displeasure. The doctor knew that her man wanted to have the perfect house for their new family-to-be, but to her, any one with Andy and the baby would be perfect, just by osmosis alone.

"Please, Leftenant. I am tired of looking at Open Houses, and want to get some lunch and go to the beach. Now."

Andy felt his hand being squeezed, lovingly, as they walked back to his car. He looked down at Virginia, and they ended up sharing a tender kiss.

"Okay, Doc. Your wish is my command."

"Good, because the baby and I are hungry for Pink's, and the sound of the ocean will be good for all of us."

And maybe there, amid the sand and spray of the surf, she could convince the man of the high points of the house they'd just seen!

* * *

NOW:

He heard crying on the other side of the door, and it took everything in him, not to bust it down and finally see what was the matter.

"Virginia, is it the baby? Are you in pain?"

There was a break in crying, on the other side of the door.

"Yes and no."

Andy tried not to panic, but still felt his blood pressure rise. He looked to Virginia's assistant, who stood at his side, for help, but only saw a rare flash of fear in her eyes.

"Ma'am, are you having morning sickness again? I can fix you some ginger tea."

"I give her French bread," Andy said as an aside.

Tory Foster looked at the man as if he had a dunce cap on his head. "Ginger has been a proven nausea killer for thousands of years, Flynn, and it did the trick for her every time, back in Seattle."

"Yeah? Well, maybe you should go back to Seattle yourself, Tory. I'm Virginia's man, and the father of that fetus growing inside her- and not you, so shove off!"

"Believe me, I would- but as I recall, Dr. Dixon asked me to come to Los Angeles, and until she says otherwise, I'm staying!"

A beat later, the door to the Master bedroom opened, and the woman in question emerged.

Virginia was dressed in medical scrubs, and was carrying her phone and red plaid backpack.

"I'm leaving for a few hours. I need to get away- from both of you."

Andy stammered, and Tory glowered.

"Andy, I love you with every fiber of my being, but you are smothering me. I do not want to go to one more Open House, nor do I want to discuss carpet vs. hardwood floors.

And Tory, your attempts at mothering me is pissing me off, right now, as is your competition with Andy. He is my mate, and you are my dearest friend. You need to back off just as much as he does..."

Tory nodded, and then tried again, "But-"

"No buts," Virginia said with a shake of her head. "Don't do that."

Andy and Tory then watched as the woman marched right past them, and continued on out the front door to her waiting Uber.

A few seconds later, Tory received a text alert on her phone. Andy urged the younger woman to read it, and when she did, she actually blushed.

"Is it from Virginia- what'd she say?"

Tory re-read it, and then smiled. Andy had never seen her look so sweet, as she did in that moment.

"She said that I need to find a hot young guy, and get laid."

###

Their post-Sunday Mass brunch was long and leisurely.

Sharon sipped a pink grapefruit mimosa, while Castillo nursed an icy cold Pacifico. Both drinks went deliciously, with the loaded breakfast nachos they split, at their favorite Mexican spot.

Rusty had been given this Sunday morning off, and like many Millennials, was sleeping in, and eating cereal while cruising Facebook on his phone.

"You didn't seem to enjoy Father Mayer's sermon, today."

Castillo grunted at Sharon's slight toying with him.

"The relaxation of rules against cohabitation without marriage, is a new one for me. Call me Old School, if you want, but it's going to take some getting used to."

Sharon snorted.

"Says the man who currently has a drawer of his very own, in my dresser, not to mention a few hangers in my closet."

"Okay, okay."

"Guilt looks cute on you, Marty."

When Castillo glowered across the table from her, Sharon giggled.

"I know that the idea of marriage again, is easier for you. Yours with May-Yi was dissolved, but as grateful as I am to finally be rid of Jack, legally, I still feel that in the eyes of the Church I'm still married to him, and will be, until-"

"I should've killed him when I had the chance," Castillo cut in.

Before Sharon could respond to that. her phone's text alert pinged, and that made Castillo sigh.

They'd both made a deal that they would each keep their device use to a minimum that day- if at all possible.

"It's Virginia," Sharon explained.

Castillo grinned, and then waived his lover off.

Just as Sharon opened the text, Castillo's own phone rang. The caller ID said it was from Andy Flynn, and so Castillo stood and walked away from the table to give both of them some privacy in their individual communications with the couple.

Andy was beside himself...

Virginia had never been more pissed...

Sharon and Castillo knew their idyllic Sunday was over.

"Virginia wants me to meet her," Sharon explained, once Castillo returned to their table. " She's at The Grove, and needs my help."

Castillo choked on Sharon's words. "The Grove? Are you serious? That place is a madhouse on the weekends. People, music, chaos. That's not good for anyone, much less someone with Aspergers."

Sharon hummed. "Virginia sounded oddly okay with it all. She found Sprinkles, and said she's having a cup of tea and a red velvet cupcake, while watching all of the people go by."

Castillo smiled a bit, as he adored Virginia. The woman was tough, and he liked that.

"Something went down between her and Flynn," Castillo explained. He's shitting himself, so I told him to meet me at the gym and we'll work out whatever is wrong, in the ring."

Sharon melted at the picture in her brain. "Don't be too hard on Andy. He's in good shape, but not used to regular sparring, like you and Julio."

Castillo chuckled warmly, at Sharon's mention of Det. Sanchez. They'd become regular sparring partners, since his relocation to L.A., and Castillo liked Julio immensely. "Don't worry, Flynn is in good hands. As is Virginia."

###

After being dropped off at The Grove, by Castillo, Sharon waded through the usually crowded center's mix of locals and tourists, as they enjoyed the shopping and entertainment experience.

She went straight to the famed cupcake bakery shop, Sprinkles, where she found her cousin patiently waiting for her.

Virginia was dressed in purple hospital scrubs, and was holding a rolled up directory/map of the shopping center.

"Honey, are you alright?"

Virginia's face brightened upon seeing her cousin. "Yes, Sharon- I am fine, and so is the baby. I'm sorry that I scared you, but I really need your help."

Sharon finally exhaled, as she gently hugged Virginia. "Anything. Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

The woman nodded.

"Andy and I have been looking for a new house, and he is very... particular."

"I'm not surprised," Sharon replied with a suppressed giggle.

Virginia nodded. "He wants the perfect nest, for our family, and I don't think that exists."

Sharon ordered an iced tea, and a vanilla cupcake, and then considered her words carefully.

"Andy loves you so very much, Virginia. Have patience with him."

"I do... But now..."

Sharon raised a manicured brow.

"I want to cry all of the time... my clothes don't fit... and I don't have anything to wear to Open Houses."

"Come again?"

To prove her point, Virginia stood, and undid the drawstring of her scrub bottoms. She tugged them down a tiny bit, and then raised her top just enough to reveal an obvious baby bump.

"Oh, my! Virginia!" Sharon rose, and hugged her cousin joyfully. "You're beautiful, absolutely beautiful!"

Virginia hummed against Sharon, and then pulled back and righted her clothing. "My breasts are getting bigger, too. Andy loves it all, but I didn't think that this was really going to happen to me."

"But it is."

"I'm not used to being wrong."

Sharon knew as much, and it took everything in her not to laugh out loud- in love, of course.

"You did not get big, Sharon, in either of your pregnancies."

"So you thought you wouldn't either?"

"Yes."

Sharon took Virginia's hands in hers. "As a doctor, you know that genetics is a crapshoot, right?"

Virginia nodded.

"Just because we look alike, doesn't mean we're the same," Sharon explained. "You've got Dixon blood in you, from your dad's side of your family. Plus, there is Andy's contribution in the mix, now. He's a big guy, and he might have given you a big, fast growing baby."

Virginia giggled softly, as she considered Sharon's words. Her father's sister got as big as a whale, each time she had a baby, so the same could be true for her as well. "You are right. Thank you, Cousin. I love you, so very much."

The two women hugged, again, and then finished their treats. Once they were done, Sharon suggested that they partake in the retail therapy that Virginia so needed, to boost her closet and blossoming body.

They hit Nordstrom first, where they got the majority of pieces needed.

A couple suits, for meeting patients and other formal hospital obligations...

A new pair of jeans...

A cute sundress...

And a few flowy tops.

They didn't get too many items, as Virginia had no idea just how big she was going to get. She could always graduate to full-on maternity wear, if needed, and that made her feel better about things, in general.

Sharon suggested that she should get some new bras and panties, as well. So, they hit the lingerie department and spent a good while there!

"You need to get these, to wear for Martin," Virginia suggested of one item in particular.

Sharon turned bright red, as she eyed the black lace crotch-less panties!

"I'm going to get some, as an apology to Andy. I was horrible to him, earlier," Virginia further noted.

Still speechless, Sharon choked out another consolation to her cousin- and then added a pair of the racy undies, to her own purchases.

###

Andy Flynn hadn't sparred in years, but he was proud that he was holding his own.

Martin Castillo was a natural in the ring, and his calmness was infuriating.

And that, was his plan...

"So, Virginia unloaded on you?"

"Yeah, and Tory as well."

Castillo grunted, as he'd liked to have seen that. Virginia's assistant unnerved even him!

"It's hormones."

"Yep."

Castillo dodged a punch, and then landed one to Andy's jaw. It was the third one, in the last few minutes, and the former narc could tell that Andy was getting a little pissed himself.

Which was a good thing...

"Leland was gone for business, during much of Kara's pregnancy," Castillo said of his adopted daughter and her husband. "She used me as a surrogate for her venting, throughout. Even threw a hammer at me once."

Andy winced, then said, "Jeez."

"We men have it too easy," Castillo declared piously, as he dodged Andy's right hook. "We have our fun, one time, in helping make the baby, and then she does all the work. Pregnancy is hard on a woman's body and mind. So we just gotta take whatever they give us."

"You're a real Zen, SOB, you know that, Castillo?"

"Yeah, and Virginia has bigger _ganas_ than you, Flynn!"

"Fuck you!"

Castillo laughed, and then punched the lieutenant in the stomach, and that made the man really swear.

Seeing his opponent laugh so openly, made Andy see red, and he cold cocked him hard in the jaw.

"So you have big ganas, after all?" Castillo taunted, after spitting blood. "Good for you, Flynn. Glad the medication is helping you, after all."

Andy had been poked long enough, and yes- he unloaded all of his frustrations on his rotten bastard of a friend.

Castillo let Andy wail on him, until they were both spent and laying on the mat in heaving masses.

Andy's heart was racing, and it felt good. He fought the urge to cry in relief, and instead laughed out loud. Castillo joined in, after a beat- and finding his wind again.

"You like barbecue?"

Martin Castillo's sudden change of subject, caught Andy off guard, but he smiled through his body's pain. There was a time when he'd tried being a vegetarian, but tucking into a nice juicy piece of meat sounded pretty frakking good, right about now.

"Yeah."

"Good, because my son-in-law makes a pretty decent brisket, and street corn, for that matter. Let's go get some."

###

After hitting the showers, and then picking up Rusty, the guys made their way to the Thrace-Adams beach house.

Sharon and Virginia were already there, thanks to Uber, and they greeted their men with long, appreciative kisses.

Rusty just shook his head, muttered the words, "Old People," and then went off in search of one of Lee Adams' English import sodas.

"I am sorry, Leftenant... I just-"

Andy kissed away Virginia's apology, as it wasn't needed, and told her that, once they parted.

"You look so beautiful, Virginia. I mean, you always do, but now you're like- wow!"

Virginia smiled and shrugged shyly. She was wearing her new jeans and a flowy slip top. Her creamy skin was absolutely radiant in the setting California sun, and in that moment she truly felt beautiful.

"Thank you. Sharon and I went shopping today, and now I have new things to wear when we continue to go to Open Houses."

Andy grinned, and then said, "Only if you want to."

"I do." They kissed again, and then Virginia added one more aside, "Sharon and I visited the Baby Gap and Pottery Barn Kids, today, as well... so we will be needing a nursery soon to house all of the baby items I want to buy, soon."

That made Andy grin from ear to ear.

Tory was there, at the barbecue, in addition to a few of Kara Thrace's fellow cop co-workers and the rest of the Major Crimes unit, as well. Baby Kacey was being passed around like an adorable pink football, and currently Julio Sanchez was bouncing her in his arms, while chatting with her mommy and 8daddy.

Virginia watched, as her assistant made her way to the handsome detective. Tory whispered something in Julio's ear, and his eyes widened. Tory nodded, and then the man passed off the baby to the clueless Lee Adams.

Virginia whistled to Tory, across the way, and then the younger woman gave her the thumbs up.

"What's that all about?"

Virginia smiled sweetly, and then promised Andy that she would give him a demonstration once they got home.

###

"I like your new undies- or lack there of."

Sharon hummed, as she kissed her lover's sweaty chest. They were back at her place, and Castillo was covered in blooming bruises from his bout with Andy, and she imagined that he would be quite sore in the morning.

As would she would be covered in hickies- in all the right places!

"Thank you for helping Andy."

Castillo huffed warmly. "Flynn was majority frakked, and it needed to be done. I'd do anything for Virginia. And you, especially."

They kissed, tongues mating, and hands searching...

"Does that include living in sin, with me?" Sharon asked sweetly.

"Most definitely."


	6. Pillow Talk

_**A/N: I LOVE the idea of fluffy wake-ups, and hope you do, too. Many thanks, to all of your reviews... I appreciate the Guest reviewer who pointed out my misspelling of Asperger's. I normally spell it correctly, and can only say that I have an almost 6mo old kitten that loves to "help" write these chapters- and I was probably under pressure and not thinking when writing/editing. I've since corrected the misspelling. All past & future mistakes are mine, and mine alone!**_

 _ **And yes, Virginia's nickname for Andy is "Leftenant," which is the British term for lieutenant. I loved, and was inspired by the Fox series,**_ **Sleepy Hollow _, starring Tom Misson. as Ichabod Crane & Nicole Beharie, as Lt. Abbie Mills. In the show, Ichabod called Abbie, "Leftenant," and it was so sweet and romantic! I like to think of Virginia as being quite formal, in many ways, and that she likes that Andy is kinda old-fashioned._ So, as Andy calls her, Doc- she calls him, Leftenant...**

VINDY:

"Can you feel anything, yet?"

Andy Flynn smiled, as his fiancee groaned. He knew that he was being greedy- as Virginia was just newly showing- but he just couldn't wait for the next developmental milestone for their baby-to-be.

"I feel you, Leftenant," Virginia patiently replied.

It seemed that lately her growing tummy was her man's New Favorite Thing, and that was just fine by the doctor. She placed a hand atop his, and together they imagined their little one grew an extra inch in size.

Cuddled together in bed, they couldn't stop being in awe of their love- for each other, and for their coming future.

Andy loved seeing Virginia becoming greater by the day, with his child. It was a total turn on for him, even though it originally gave her pause. His fiancee somehow had it in her thinking that she wasn't going to show, but little by little that belief was being proved false.

Andy knew that Virginia assumed that she would follow in line with her cousin, Sharon Raydor, and have a very small pregnancy tummy. It bothered her, at first, that they were different in that, but Andy was glad for it.

"You're nothing like Sharon- I mean, you are, but you aren't. And that's a good thing, in my book, Doc."

Virginia understood. As girls, and then as adults, their families often compared them as if they were twins, which they were not.

"I know."

"Do you- really?"

"Yes. Sharon wears glasses, and I don't."

Andy didn't know what to say, as he truly thought Virginia was being serious with him. But then she pressed a kiss to his quirked mouth, and he knew she was playing him!

Thankfully, Virginia was embracing the subtle changes to her body, and loved how they made Andy so happy.

She was happy, too- and quite sated after being made love to, a short bit ago!

"Do you think the little guy knows when we- you know- do it?"

Virginia hummed at Andy's constant and ongoing concern.

"No."

"Are you sure, Doc?"

"Yes, Leftenant. You have a very impressive penis, but it isn't long enough to reach inside my womb! Even if it could, our child's eyes are fused closed at this point. He is in a sac, surrounded by water. He can hear us, but he can't see you."

Andy grinned all the way to his eyes. "Well then, I guess his mommy needs to be a little quieter, in that case.."

"I am not loud, during intercourse," Dr. Dixon quickly retorted, with a blush.

"You are, too."

"No."

"Yes."

Before Virginia could reply, she felt a tiny flutter within...

It was most likely gas...

But, maybe it wasn't.

"Okay, Leftenant- you win. Perhaps, I am a bit loud at times."

* * *

SHACAS:

They both woke up smiling...

It was officially Hump Day- the weekend was coming soon, and the lovers had celebrated early, the night before...

As if, they ever needed an excuse to have a good frak, or two!

"You were dreaming, earlier."

Sharon giggled, as she laid in Martin Castillo's warm embrace.

"I was indeed."

"Do tell."

They kissed, and then Sharon began to regale Castillo with details of her very sweet dream.

"It was just the two of us, on our very own tropical island... You had a loin cloth, and I had a pareau... we fished, had a garden, went skinny dipping, daily... and lived happily ever after, in a little grass shack."

"I can make that happen. You say the word, and we are there."

Castillo's smile made Sharon smile, in kind.

"I'd miss our family too much, and so would you."

"This is true."

"I love how you love Virginia- and your little bromance with Andy."

"For the last time, Woman... Flynn and I-"

"You do, too!"

Castillo grunted. "Maybe... but, Virginia is another story... I've always wanted a younger sister, and like you, I consider her such."

"The feeling is mutual, on her part as well. She adores you, Marty."

The two had a very cute relationship. Sharon knew that her lover's past prevented him from being in contact with his blood relations- some of whom still resided in the greater Los Angeles area, and that made the family he- and they- now had, all the more precious. Castillo was teaching Virginia to cook, and she regaled him with memories of Sharon's earlier days, as well as her own experiences in assimilation to life in California. They both had partners with highly stressful jobs, so they had that, as well.

Sharon was very thankful that her two most favorite people, loved each other as much as she loved them.

"Virginia asked that we'd be the baby's Godparents. She's still not a believer, but since Andy is- she knows that it's important to him. Plus, she said we're the only people she'd trust with their child- should anything happen to either one of them."

"Flynn did the same, with me," Castillo noted, as he buried a hand into Sharon's red waves. "I said yes."

"So did I, with Virginia."

It would be very good to have another baby in the family, and they were both looking forward to being Aunt & Uncle. Sharon & Castillo's little granddaughter, Kacey, would be needing a playmate, soon, as her parents weren't making her a sibling fast enough by _Mimi & Abu's _opinions. Ricky and Emily were showing no signs of settling down with partners, and Rusty didn't even want a dog! So, Baby Dixon-Flynn was greatly anticipated!

The lovers hummed in unison, and tenderly kissed, on that happy note. Castillo gave Sharon his tongue, and she dug her toes into his sinewed calves.

"Frak, but I love you."

"Me to, you."

They did, next, what came naturally to them...

And all was right with their world!


	7. Sick Day

_**A/N: I've been wanting to write this chapter since the end of**_ **I Hate Pink Flamingos** _ **, so I took my time in writing it- hence the week-long delay in posting. An M-Rated add-on to this chapter, is included in**_ **Pink & Blue: Deleted Scenes _, so please check that out, too! And, as always- I love your reviews, and thank you for reading!_**

It takes a village to raise a child

\- African proverb

The inspirational quote was never more evident, in the mind of Captain Sharon Raydor, in regard to her adoptive granddaughter.

Sharon estimated that little Kacey Anne's chain of custody changed hands an average of 18.6 times, during a usual five day work week.

On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, she was in the loving care of her Abu- Martin Castillo, and on Tuesdays and Thursdays, she spent either mornings or afternoons at the LAPD Daycare, located, as luck would have it- in the same building as the Major Crimes Division.

When time permitted, on the 'T' days, Sharon could hardly resist nabbing the little toehead for special cuddle time, or lunch together in her private office.

But since today was a Friday, she did not have that luxury.

Instead, Captain Raydor was sitting across from a vile piece of scum, who had all but confessed to the killing of a promising young coed on a full scholarship at UCLA.

"Come on, Roland," Lt. Flynn coaxed. "We already know where Dani's body is... just tell us once, for the record, where you put it, and we'll go easier on you."

Roland's eyes darted from Andy to Sharon, and back to Andy. D.D.A. Hobbs stood in the corner of the interrogation room, and she gave a nod with practiced empathy.

"Y-you're not lying to me... are you?"

Before Sharon could reply, her phone pinged with a text alert. She'd forgotten to remove the device from her jacket pocket, and the abrupt alert startled not just the suspected killer, but everyone in the room.

Sharon knit her hands together and did her best to ignore the obvious.

"No."

Rusty was right...

They did lie to people...

Sharon struggled with that fact, frequently, but justified each and every bending of the truth in moments such as this.

Roland was about to sing, and then Sharon's phone actually vibrated with a call.

Lt. Provenza swore an oath in her earpiece, from his position in the media room with Buzz and Tao.

Innately, she knew what the Caller ID would read.

"Excuse me," the captain said coolly, as she rose from the table.

Flynn and Hobbs each looked concerned, while Roland began sweating even more profusely than before.

In the hallway, Sharon pressed the speed dial for Martin Castillo.

Her lover picked up on a half of a ring.

"Kacey is sick."

Castillo's voice was quiet, and had a slight tinge of fear to it.

Sharon had never heard him sound like this.

"Is it her tummy?"

The little one was starting to eat baby food- homemade, of course, and it was logical to assume that something didn't agree with her.

"No," Castillo replied quickly. "Her nose is running, and she's rubbing her left ear."

It was official: Kacey Anne Thrace-Adams had her first case of the sniffles.

"Have you called the pediatrician?" Sharon asked, as she paced the hallway outside of Interrogation Room 1.

Castillo grunted on the other end of the call. "Of course, but the receptionist said he's off for a three day weekend up at Pebble Beach."

"Damn."

"I said worse."

Of that, Sharon was quite certain. Her man hated golf, and since it was now the reason his beloved was not getting the care she needed, Sharon was sure that he unleashed a colorful litany upon the hapless receptionist.

These things always seemed to happen on Fridays, when doctors were either out of town or all booked up, with other sick patients.

Dr. Miller was not the only one out of town, as Kacey's own parents were also off on a trip of their own- their first time away as a couple, since becoming parents. They were not far, the Murongo Resort, Casino, & Spa, near Palm Springs, to be exact, but just enough to be out of immediate touch.

"Did you call Kara?"

There was an unsurprising pause on Castillo's end, followed by a terse, "No." Before his lover could respond, he continued, "I don't want to worry her- and Leland, for that matter."

Sharon nodded to herself, as she would have done the same.

"I did call Virginia, however," Castillo spoke again. "She has some time over the Noon hour, between surgeries, so she's going to see us then."

Sharon smiled to herself, as she knew nothing would stop Martin Castillo from getting his granddaughter the care she needed, and the dedication of her own cousin to her newly extended family.

"Good plan."

"Will you meet us at Virginia's office?"

Sharon's heart broke at Castillo's gentle plea. His lack of self-confidence was uncharacteristic, and she knew that he was really worried about their girl.

"If I could, I'd already be there," Sharon told him, as she continued to pace the hallway. Lt. Provenza had just exited the Media Room, and threw his hands up when he saw her. "Please keep me updated throughout the day, and I'll be with you as soon as I can. Okay?"

There was another pause on Castillo's end, and then, finally, "Okay."

"You've got this, Marty. I love you."

###

Once Roland finally choked out his confession- not to mention the exact location of the missing girl's body, a team was dispatched to the scene. Flynn, Tao, Sykes, and Buzz were on it, while Sharon, Provenza, and Sanchez stayed behind to button up Roland's confession and deal, with Andrea Hobbs.

Meanwhile, Virginia confirmed both of the little girl's grandparents' diagnosis: Kacey had not only a cold, but also an ear infection.

Castillo was beside himself with worry...

So much so, Sharon's cousin actually phoned her to voice her own concerns for him!

"I wrote a prescription for Kacey, but I should have written one for Martin," Dr. Dixon noted, prior to going into her next surgery. "Martin was quite pale, so I took his pulse."

Sharon nearly choked, as she walked the maze of desks in the main room. The murder board was still full, and everyone was itching to take the photos down and wipe it clean after closing their current case.

"You did not!"

"I did."

The more she talked to her cousin, the more Sharon began to worry- about her lover.

"Is Marty... okay?"

"Yes," Virginia confirmed, as she rubbed the adorable bump beneath her surgical scrubs. She was feeling light flutters from within her belly lately, and it was a genuine miracle to her. Andy had yet to feel their child's movements, and she couldn't wait to share the experience with him. "But Martin is going to need extra care tonight, Cousin. I trust that you know how to please him."

"I do."

With a hum, Sharon ended the call, and then found all of her team's eyes on her.

By now, those who remained at the office- including Chief Russell Taylor, were all invested in news about Kacey Anne, and were waiting for Sharon's report, which she dutifully revealed.

Her team had her back, and considered her family their own. It was a far cry of how they felt about her, back when she was with FID, and then in her early days with Major Crimes.

"Ear infections are a bitch, no matter how old you are," Julio stated as he fed coins into Provenza's jar for the printer. "But when you're a baby- or a kitten, it's just a nightmare."

Provenza snorted. "A kitten?"

The detective blushed, suddenly aware that he'd just revealed something that maybe he shouldn't have.

"I may have convinced the assistant of the captain's cousin, to adopt one of the strays we saw at a recent outreach event put on by a shelter..."

"Egads."

"Cutest kitten in the whole world... Betty... jet black with white paws, and one black toe. But she came with ear mites, which then turned into a yeast infection..."

"And all three of you are eating yogurt now... please, Julio- spare us all the sickeningly cute details!"

Sharon suppressed a giggle, as she and Taylor went to her office to discuss the ending of their recent case.

Throughout the meeting, Sharon received a number of text alerts on her phone. Despite wanting to do otherwise, she ignored them all- until Taylor finally waived her off.

"That's enough, Captain," the chief told her. "Your other half needs you. Good work, today."

Sharon nodded. "Thank you."

And then it was finally time to deal with the nervous abuelo, Martin Castillo.

He did not pick up on the first ring...

Or even the third...

It took five full rings for Sharon's lover to answer his phone, and when he finally did, Sharon could've sworn he was crying.

"Are you okay, Honey?"

Castillo had to think about it. "Yeah."

Sharon smiled to herself. "How's our girl?"

"The virus is progressing rapidly, as she's got one helluva cough now."

"These things usually run their course sooner rather than later," Sharon told her lover. "I won't be surprised if Kacey is back to normal by the time Kara and Lee get home."

Castillo groaned on the other end. "Kara's going to hate me for getting her sick... Virginia said all of her colleagues at the hospital have sick kids, as something is going around."

"It happens."

"We never should have had her start going to day care. That's where these things start, and-"

"Don't go there, Marty," Sharon broke in, using her Darth Raydor voice. She could see the man was going down a road that both of them promised they would never travel.

Castillo uttered something defeated, in a language Sharon did not know, but she got its meaning anyway.

"It was Kara and Lee's decision, to have Kacey in daycare for two half days a week- not ours. They are her parents, and we are-"

"Mimi and Abu," Castillo returned back.

"Yes. We get to love and spoil that little girl to pieces, and then turn her back over to her mommy and daddy at the end of the business day."

"I know."

Sharon knew he did, and sometimes even she needed a good reminder of that fact, as well, from time to time. They had both missed out on the joys of parenting together, and it was very, very easy to start to see little Kacey Anne as a surrogate for the child they'd lost.

"Kara told me that the reason she chose to have Kacey attend daycare part-time was so that you could have a life outside of her... and me. It was a good plan, and one that you applauded at the time, as I recall."

Castillo grunted. "This is true."

Sharon smiled, as she knew her words were sinking into her man's soul.

And they did. Across the distance, Martin Castillo felt much better for having been dressed down by Captain Sharon Raydor.

"So, Mimi... how do I get this little one to stop coughing, so she can get some sleep finally?"

The brighter tone in her lover's voice made Sharon hum. She really did love him with all of her heart, and knowing that he was happier made her soul dance.

"Take her into the shower with you."

"What?"

"The steam will be good for her lungs and bronchial tubes. I gave Kara some rosemary soap for her birthday, recently, so find that, and give it to Kacey to try to smell and play with, and I can almost guarantee she'll be out like a sweet light."

There was a long gap of silence on Castillo's part, and Sharon could tell that he was having trouble with her suggestion.

"Just get the spray nice and warm, and make sure no water gets in her ears. It's simple," she told him again.

Again, there was silence.

"Marty, are you there?"

He cleared his throat finally, and said, "But I'll be naked."

Sharon bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Taking a shower without clothes is usually the best way to go, in most cases."

"But what if Kacey sees me?"

Tears came to Sharon's eyes, as she wanted to laugh so badly. But she didn't. Her lover was being far too serious to do that. Martin Castillo was far from a prude, and very secure in his manhood. So, this newfound shyness was very sweet.

"I bathed frequently, with both Ricky and Emily, when they were young. It's nothing, Marty."

"But you're their mother," Castillo almost whined. "I'm not even related to Kacey by blood."

Sharon snorted. "Semantics." She knew she had him, and that Martin Castillo was smiling incredulously. "I have a few things to finish up here at the office, and then I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you, both."

###

An hour later, Andy Flynn walked with her to the parking garage. Most of the team had adjourned to a favorite nearby bar, to have a celebratory drink, but even if he still did that, the lieutenant had better things to do...

Like go home, and try to feel his unborn baby kick!

Virginia was now feeling their baby move, on a regular basis, but so far Andy had yet to do so...

Hopefully tonight...

Andy's lady had called to tell him about Castillo visiting her with Kacey. She was more worried about Sharon's lover than Kacey, and Andy was concerned that Virginia would catch the little girl's cold. She assured him that as a doctor, she was immune.

But still, he worried...

So much sweet angst!

"We both ended up with just the right people, didn't we?"

Sharon nodded at Andy's askance. "Yes."

Her former lover grinned, and Sharon knew that he was thinking of her cousin.

"It's like Virginia and I were made for each other- and the same is true with you and Castillo. Funny. how that all works out."

"All part of the wonderful and mysterious Plan," Sharon surmised with a hum.

Andy chuckled. "Yep."

"Goodnight, Lieutenant."

"Goodnight, Captain."

* * *

His head was heavy, as it laid upon her chest...

But Sharon didn't mind...

The windows were wide open, and the salty air of the ocean was able to waft in easily on the breeze. Sharon felt lazy, and relieved to finally be here, in this place, and at this time. Her lover's hair felt so good, between her fingers, as she played with it absently.

Everything about Martin Castillo felt good.

The baby monitor on the bedside table played the sound of clear and gentle snoring, on the part of Kacey Anne Thrace-Adams.

So all was becoming right with the world again.

"Thank you."

Castillo's mumbled words melted Sharon's heart.

She patted his strong shoulder, and he roused enough to reach up for a gentle kiss.

Eventually, the tender moment became more passionate, as was often the case between them.

Gentle coos, however, broke the mood entirely, and they were just fine with that.

Sharon and Castillo jumped out of bed, and hurriedly dressed, before rushing to their granddaughter's room.

Little Kacey was sitting up in her crib, and began waving her arms in the air, upon seeing her Mimi and Abu.

"Miab!"

Sharon beat Castillo to the crib, and swept the baby into her arms proudly.

"Hi there, Sweet Pea! It looks like you're feeling a lot better!"

Kacey buried her head in Sharon's neck and hair, and squealed with joy. "Mi! Mi! Mi!"

Castillo frowned, as he'd cared for the tot all day, through the worst of the worst, and now that Sharon was there he was all but forgotten.

"You're her favorite," Castillo told his lover.

"No I'm not," Sharon replied in a tone that was several octaves higher than normal, and far from that of Darth Raydor. "Am I your favorite, Kace? No... no... no... Your favorite is that very sexy man over there... Abu! Abu! Abu!"

Castillo grinned, as his two favorite ladies embraced him. The trio made a very sweet Love Sammie, and then Kacey sneezed with the force of an elephant.

The grandparents only laughed, as they shared kisses and germs, and everything good.

It didn't matter that they would eventually have to turn the little girl over to her parents, come Sunday night...

Or that each come down with Kacey's cold bug, by the start of the coming work week...

And that there was probably going to be another murder to solve soon...

The only thing that mattered was the here, and the very beautiful Now.


	8. Let's Go, DodgersMariners!

_**A/N: This is another chapter that I've been wanting to write, this one has been brewing since**_ **Pink Hearts & Green Clovers** _ **, and I hope all the Vindy fans enjoy it, and also check** **out**_ **Pink & Blue: Deleted Scenes _, for more fun with them (and an M-rating)! Thank you, everyone!_** _ **  
**_

He loved giving her gifts...

Tiny things...

Big things...

It was hard to top the two ring set of the pink heart and green clover, which essentially became her engagement ring, but Andy Flynn thought this newest treasure might come awfully close.

Virginia Dixon was just exiting the bathroom, in order to dress for their auspicious day ahead, when he sprang it on her.

The doctor still wasn't quite used to Andy's surprises, but she was getting better at receiving them. Generally, she enjoyed surprises about as much as her cousin Sharon, and even less than Sharon's lover, Martin Castillo.

But since Lt. Andy Flynn was behind this, Virginia had no fear for what she was in for...

Andy was grinning at her, and had a glossy blue gift bag stuffed with a generous plume of hot pink tissue paper in his hands. He handed it to her proudly, and might've even giggled.

Virginia smiled, and gamely dug into her fiance's latest gift.

"Leftenant..."

"I know it's a bit much, but I just thought... will you wear it, today?"

Virginia didn't know what to do. The doctor was used to being brutally honest, but was working on that lately. She knew it wasn't always well received by others, and didn't want to hurt Andy's feelings.

"Your beliefs are not mine," Virginia offered diplomatically.

Andy nodded sadly, and replied, "I know."

Reading personal and social cues was yet another constant issue for her, but Virginia Dixon knew Andy Flynn very well. It was never an effort for her to know what he was feeling, because she loved him more than anything.

"Alright, I will wear it- for you, and only you."

* * *

Dodger Stadium - 1000 Vin Scully Avenue

It truly was, Blue Heaven On Earth- and he was so proud to be sharing it with the love of his life.

They were waiting on Sharon and Castillo, who were a tad bit late. The first pitch had already been thrown- by the Dodgers ace, Clayton Kershaw- and it was a fastball bb, to the Seattle Mariners' shortstop, Dee Gordon.

The rare, inter-league game was a Must for the couples to attend, as Andy, Sharon, and Castillo were all die-hard Dodgers...

And Virginia was a true Mariner...

So, when the lieutenant cheered the third out, his fiancee silently deflated.

The two runs scored by the Dodgers in the next half inning, didn't help either, and the Mariners' James Paxton was slightly pissed.

Sharon and Castillo arrived just as the second inning was beginning, and Virginia was so focused on her team's batters that she didn't even notice when her cousin sat down beside her.

Andy mouthed an apology, but Sharon waived him off. She knew that Virginia loved the Mariners as much as she loved the Dodgers, so it didn't even bruise her feelings.

And when Kyle Seager cranked in home run for the visiting team, she was there to congratulate her cousin with a loving hug.

"We're gaining on you," Virginia quietly bubbled, into Sharon's ear.

"Touche. Touche."

The cousins parted, smiling, and then the couples greeted each other officially, as the side was retired.

"Traffic was a bitch," Castillo explained.

Andy nodded with sympathy, as that was always the case in L.A., but then piously reported, "We left early."

"I insisted."

Sharon turned to Castillo, who began to speak, and silenced him with a Darth Raydor glare. He returned with a stare of his own, and then Andy and Virginia smiled to each other.

"They are cute," Virginia stated, in regard to Sharon and Castillo, and Andy had to agree.

But they weren't nearly as cute as his Doc, in her brand new gifted t-shirt!

White, with red printed stitching near the hem, the shirt made Virginia's pregnant tummy look like a baseball. It was adorably perfect, paired with jeans and her comfy Chuck Taylors, and she loved it- all except for the Dodgers logo, and the words Future Fan.

Sharon made quiet note of it to her cousin, complementing Virginia on her diplomacy in agreeing to wear the shirt, while still rooting for the Mariners.

"It wasn't long ago that I thought Marty was a Marlins fan, but it turned out he was only working undercover."

Virginia hummed at the irony, and then straightened her Mariners cap on her red head. "I keep telling Andy that it is perfectly fine if our child is raised in a bi-team home, but he still continues to try to convert me."

Andy shrugged, as Castillo gave a warm chuckle.

"So, who's up for Dodger Dogs? My treat!" Sharon announced joyfully. When her non-converted cousin looked quizzically at her, she explained further, "The best hot dogs on the planet. You will love them."

Virginia sighed with relief. "Then I will have two- with everything on them."

"That's my girl!" Andy cheered boisterously, and then felt the collective stare of the Cousins upon him. "I'll go with you and help carry the food," he wisely told Sharon.

###

The wait in line for Dodger Dogs was naturally long, so it gave the former lovers an opportunity to talk.

Or more importantly, it gave Sharon a chance to interrogate Andy.

"Are you pushing Virginia? Because that's what it looks like to me."

"I... uh... well..."

Sharon crossed her arms and said nothing, which spoke volumes in itself.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Andy admitted finally- to Sharon and to himself. "I just love her so much, Sharon. And I just-"

"I know." Sharon patted Andy's arm, and then hugged him.

"Oh God, I'm a terrible person. What if-"

"Virginia is fine- I promise. But are you?"

They stepped away from the concession area and found a bench to sit upon and visit better.

Andy took a deep breath, and then nodded in reply. "I'm really excited to be a dad again!"

"I can see that," Sharon noted with a smile. "And you want to give Virginia and the baby the best life possible- the best home, the best this and that- including the Best Baseball Team on Earth. Am I right?"

Andy rubbed the back of his neck, guiltily, and sighed. "So you're saying that I shouldn't try so hard?"

Sharon nodded. "You had her at I love you. Remember that, and everything else is details. It doesn't matter what teams the two of you root for, as long as you're on the same team together. You know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good."

The pair hugged warmly, and then returned to the line for their group's Dodger Dogs, and continued talking.

"I'll let you in on a little secret about my cousin... she's a tad bit stubborn."

"Gee, I wonder where she gets that?!" Andy retorted warmly.

Sharon giggled. "Virginia's apartment back in Seattle was the very first place the realtor showed her. The building was brand new, and the unit happened to be the model shown to prospective buyers. Of course, it was beautiful and perfect and ready to go, so Virginia made the developer an offer they couldn't refuse, and bought it right there on the spot."

"No shit?"

"No shit," Sharon confirmed with pride. "My cousin knows what she wants."

Andy knew that- just like he knew that he needed to stop sweating the small stuff- like baseball teams, and focus on the big things- like loving Virginia and the baby, and finally getting them a house to call their Forever Home.

The former was easy...

The latter, not so much...

"So Virginia said she wants two Dogs with everything on them- do you think that includes jalapenos?"

Sharon hummed, as she knew her cousin.

"Most definitely!"

###

"Your team is looking good for the Fall Classic," Castillo noted, as he moved to sit next to Virginia. "It's been a few years since they made it to the ALCS- so they're more than due."

The doctor smiled proudly. "A Series with the Mariners and Dodgers would be a wish fulfilled."

"If it happens, I'll get us all tickets."

"You know how to make things happen, Martin Castillo. I like that."

"So does Flynn."

Virginia hummed softly. "True."

"He's a good man, Virginia," Castillo declared. "There was a time when I would've air locked him if I could, but now I consider him a very good friend."

She knew as much, and it warmed her heart. Sharon had told Virginia that when Castillo found out that Sharon and Andy had been involved, it so pissed him off that he threatened- albeit gently, the Dodgers team for a win over the Marlins- and an autographed cap by Clayton Kershaw. Shortly there after, Castillo won Sharon over.

And now he and Andy had an adorable Bromance.

"Andy and I need a house, Martin."

Castillo couldn't help but smile. "I know. These things take time, Virginia, but I'm working on it. Don't worry."

Virginia rubbed her belly, as she stared down at her feet. "But I do."

"Don't. It's not good for you- or the baby," Castillo told her gently.

The mother-to-be nodded, and then felt a flutter within, as the Dodgers knocked in another run.

Perhaps the baby was going to be a Dodger fan, after all...

And maybe she would be one too, someday...

"I'm an only child, and never missed having siblings," Virginia stated, out of the blue. "I had Sharon, who was like a sister- but not. If I"d had a brother, I would've wanted him to be just like you, Martin Castillo."

"Same here, Hermana."

###

When Andy and Sharon returned with the food and drinks, they came upon a most adorable sight.

Virginia and Castillo were sharing an enormous cloud of bright blue cotton candy, and debating the intricacies of the very exciting game going on.

It was so cute, Sharon had to capture the moment on her phone, and then text the picture to Rusty, who was taking in a matinee of the touring company of Hamilton, with Det. Sykes and her boyfriend, Sgt. Chuck Cooper.

Virginia and Castillo's matching blue tongues were absolutely priceless!

All four enjoyed their Dodger Dogs, as they sat riveted to the game. It was a tight battle, with both teams matching runs for runs.

The Seager Brothers, Kyle and Corey, who played for Seattle and Los Angeles respectively, both came through with home runs, though Corey got an extra RBI as there was another runner on base at the time.

In the end, the Dodgers' closer, Kenley Jansen held the lead, and struck out all three of the Mariners' batters in the top of the 9th.

Her team may have lost, but Virginia still felt like she'd won.

She had a beautiful family...

The perfect man...

And a Baby Dodger, in her belly!

* * *

Much later, when Andy and Virginia were at home and snuggled in bed, another miracle happened.

"There?"

"No... here... hurry, Leftenant!"

Andy did as he was told, and placed his hands where Virginia directed him.

"Was that what I think it was?!"

The doctor giggled a bit. "Yes, Leftenant. That is our child."

Andy's eyes crinkled as he grinned broadly, as the little one had been playing hard-to-get with him for awhile!

It wasn't an intangible thing anymore...

He was feeling their baby kick, from inside Virginia's womb...

Part her. Part him. And totally real. Andy felt the movement again, and everything came into focus.

Sharon's advice echoed in his mind, and Andy knew what was right..

Concentrate on the big stuff, and everything else was gravy...

"He was very active at the game, today," Virginia said of the baby. "I think he was for both teams- as was I, actually."

"You were?"

"Yes. And I've come to the conclusion that I can have two favorite teams, and not just one. With the Mariners in the American League, and the Dodgers in the National League, I'll have my bases covered- literally. And I like that."

"So do I."

They kissed tenderly and then passionately, with the baby kicking excitedly between them. It made Andy and Virginia giggle happily, against each other's mouths.

"Thank you for a wonderful day, Leftenant."

Andy chuckled, as it was in fact, pretty great. "It was my pleasure, Doc."

Virginia was still wearing her new t-shirt from Andy...

It was now her favorite thing to wear for him...

That, and her Birthday Suit!


	9. Team Vindy

_**A/N: This chapter is unabashed and shameless Vindy Fluff... Thank you always for reviewing and following this story- you make my day! Enjoy!**_

Life for Lt. Andy Flynn could be organized into two columns:

 **BEFORE VIRGINIA DIXON**

 **SINCE VIRGINIA DIXON**

Before Virginia, the end of an often long and difficult work day meant coming home to an empty house- no other living existence other than a few struggling houseplants, and a pile of bills and junk mail. He'd try to grab something somewhat healthy to eat, on the way home, and then have it in front of the tv with some sort of sports game on. Later, he'd brush his teeth, plug in his phone to charge overnight, and then crash into bed- and pray no one called him to come to another bloody crime scene.

But since Virginia, the picture was far, far prettier. Since the lovely and highly intelligent doctor performed most of her surgeries in the mornings, she was home way before him. Sometimes Virginia tried her hand at cooking one of Andy's favorite dishes, using a treasured recipe by his Nona. And other times, she simply greeted him at the door while wearing nothing but her lab coat and a beatific smile!

Whatever happened later, was always wonderfully special. Even if it was nothing more than snuggling together on the sofa while watching HGTV, and scrolling through Zillow and baby apps, they did it together and it was always the best time spent.

So when Andy arrived home to find the love of his life on the floor, amid a trove of toys and a giggling Kacey Anne Thrace-Adams, he couldn't have been more delighted!

Andy dumped his stuff on the table by the door, and approached the two with gentle care.

He and Virginia kissed tenderly, as was their usual greeting.

"How did you swing this?" Andy asked with a bemused smile on his lips, as the baby grabbed at the air in a gesture of hello. "I mean, I'm thinking you had to have done physical harm to Castillo to get this little cutie all to ourselves."

Virginia shook her head, in all seriousness. "Martin is fine. As is Sharon- and Kacey's parents. All four of them are going, at Rusty's insistence, to the Hamilton musical, as it is still in town, and I volunteered to babysit and they readily agreed."

"You mean Rusty doesn't want to change diapers?"

Virginia rolled her eyes. "I was told that he has a date with a boy named Gustavo."

Andy nodded, as he knew the guy, and thought he was a good soul.

"Well, I'd say that even compared to attending a Broadway show and a romantic night out, we lucked out- by far."

Virginia hummed and giggled at the same time, the said, "Me too."

Andy noticed that despite being surrounded by a brand new baby toys appropriate for her age, little Kacey was holding tightly to her very well loved Earth Celestial Buddy, which he and Virginia had bought for her, while on their first date at the Griffith Observatory. Earth was looking a little worse for the wear, with a few grape jelly stains and a broken stitch or two, but l like the actual planet itself, he/she was in it for the duration.

"Kacey never leaves home without it," Virginia explained of the toy, as she and Andy adjourned to the nearby sofa. "That and her baby keys and toy smartphone."

"She's an Uptown Girl, for sure," Andy declared with a chuckle.

The little one squealed in reply, either at Andy, or in watching the episode of Sesame Street, which was playing on the TV, in the background.

Virginia had been watching the program with her, prior to Andy's arrival. She liked the educational benefits of it, as well as its entertainment value. Sesame Street was also very inclusive, having many human and Muppet characters from all races, walks of life, and situations- including Julia, a girl Muppet who was autistic.

But all that aside, the little blue guy, Grover, was Virginia's favorite!

She hummed softly, as she and her fiance cuddled together. Andy's arms always felt so good around her, and he smelled nice, too.

"How was your day?"

The lieutenant sighed, as he threaded his fingers in Virginia's. "Difficult. This current case we're on is a... real hard one."

Virginia could tell, as she felt the tension in Andy's body. At first his muscles were very tight, but gradually he was relaxing due to her touch. She was glad that she had a positive effect on him, as stress was never good for one's heart, and the thought of Andy taking ill made Virginia frown.

He saw the brief show of sadness on her face, and kissed it away. Andy knew that Virginia had difficult days as well- surgeries that didn't always go as hoped, or trying moments with hospital staff and protocol, and he always was sympathetic to her needs as well.

"Did everything go okay with your surgery today?"

Virginia made a sound of affirmation, though Andy could tell otherwise.

"Yes, but one of the patients of the cardiologists I work with decided to take herself off the waiting list for a new heart."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

Virginia had to agree, and said so, in fact. "She believes that she is saving a life, as her own life has been rich enough. But transplants do not work that way. There is only a certain percentage of hearts that are viable for each patient, and to turn down an available organ is... bullshit!"

From the blanketed floor, little Kacey clapped her hands and squealed with joy.

"It is actually the most selfish thing I can think of," Virginia continued. "She is cheating her family out of many more years of joy and happiness. Can you imagine my cousin not being here for that beautiful child there? And Kacey not having Sharon in her life? It is complete bullshit!"

Again the baby giggled at her Aunt Vivi, and Andy couldn't help but smile through his sympathy towards Virginia's upset. Eventually the doctor took a deep breath and faced Andy with composure.

"It is time for Kacey to have her dinner and bath before bed, and then we will eat. Okay?"

Andy shrugged good naturedly. "Sounds good to me, Doc!"

He stood and plucked the baby from her floor position, and dutifully followed Virginia into the kitchen where she was already zapping food in the microwave.

"Martin made us a roasted chicken with Spanish rice and root vegetables. He said that Kacey now eats whatever adults eat- but blended, of course."

Andy nodded, willingly, as he had no background in such topics, but went with the flow anyway.

The last time he tried feeding a baby, his daughter Nicole had to go to the ER with mashed peas stuck in one of her ears!

So, when Lt. Flynn's bad memories got the best of him, Dr. Virginia Dixon stepped in. And, whether it was her medical background or burgeoning maternal instincts, she seemed to have the right touch.

Like a baby bird, Kacey readily opened up for spoonfuls of pureed chicken, heirloom carrots, and purple Okinawan sweet potato. The little girl was a good eater, even liking the rice, and managed to stay fairly clean in the process- thanks to Virginia's watchful nature, and Andy was duly impressed.

But when it came to bath time, Kacey went from being an absolute angel to a little pink sea monster!

Water was splashed everywhere- on the bathroom floor, walls, vanity mirror, and of course- Virginia, herself!

When Andy saw the love of his life, sopping wet- but still maintaining her composure, he knew he had to step in as her reinforcement.

"Don't worry, Doc. I've got this, he declared, and then proceeded to grab Kacey's rubber ducky, and make it speak!

"Hey, Kacey! Whenever my girlfriend Daisy says I smell like a crime scene and need a bath, I pay attention!"

Virginia then stared at Andy in awe, as he handed the baby the ducky, rolled up the sleeves of his sweatshirt and plowed through the bubbles to scrub the giggling Kacey. The man may have gotten his share of splashes to the face, but he weathered each with a chuckle, and before long they were drying off their charge and putting her to bed in her Pack 'N Play.

And once they dried off themselves- and the bathroom, Andy & Virginia saw to their own dinner, finally...

"We make a good team- you and I," Andy noted, as he took his fiancee's hand in his, as they ate together.

Virgina hummed. "Yes... my favorite team."

"Even more than the Mariners?"

"Absolutely."

Andy's grin crinkled his eyes, as he leaned in to kiss Virginia, as she sat next to him at the small dining table. Their love triggered movement from their child within Virginia's womb, and she made surprised note of it to Andy.

The lieutenant hummed himself, as he doubted that would ever get old to him. Virginia placed one of his hands on her tummy, and the baby favored them both with another kick.

As happy as he was, Andy grew serious and made direct eye contact with Virginia.

"Doc, I always want you to know that I will do my very best to be there for you and our child. The two of you are my first priority in life, and if I were ever to be in the same position as that woman who rejected being on the transplant list, I would take the new heart and run with it. I love you more than life itself, and would never give up on you. Ever."

Virginia felt her eyes moisten, and she knew that Andy knew how much the cardiomyopathy patient affected her, and his caring promise moved her greatly.

"And I would do the same for you and the baby, Leftenant. Every day we are together... even the difficult times... are the best of my life. I've gotten greedy, and I want more of these days, as they are... magic. We are a family, and I would never betray that gift. Ever."

They kissed again, tenderly- and then more passionately- mating tongues and sharing of souls. The baby moved joyfully inside Virginia, and all was more than well and happy.

Eventually, Andy and Virginia finished their healthy and delicious dinner, and then set to the washing of their dishes in the kitchen.

He washed...

She dried...

 **Team Vindy** worked beautifully together, and in no time at all they had the dishes and glasses put away, and got Kacey's dinnerware packed up along with Martin Castillo's reusable food containers- ready for return.

Holding hands, the couple adjourned to the living room and took up cuddle positions on the sofa. The Dodgers were on a travel day, and there was no game on their dedicated TV channel, Sports Net L.A., so Andy found an Australian Football League game and he and Virginia watched that- in between kisses.

Then, just as their make out session began to heat up, the sleeping Kacey morphed into the crying Kacey- and the couple resumed their babysitting duties!

Virginia brought the fussy child- along with her favorite plushie, to sit with her and Andy on the sofa. Kacey quieted immediately- especially when Andy produced another funny voice for Earth to talk and distract her.

"You are very good with babies, Andy Flynn," Virginia stated with conviction. "Our child will be very lucky to have you as his father."

The man blushed adorably. "It's all about distraction. Nicole was a model baby, as I recall- but Drew was a handful, and the few times I watched him, I found that making funny voices worked every time."

Virginia stroked Andy's arm, as she knew that he and his son were still not on good terms, and that rift hurt Andy deeply.

She needed to do something about that...

Soon...

Eventually, the background noise of the AFL game began to lull little Kacey to sleep, and her heavy lids closed tightly, as she clutched Earth in one hand and a fistful of Virginia's red tresses in the other.

The doctor grew sleepy as well, and soon followed suit, as she and Kacey spooned together on their portion of the sofa.

The sight of the two warmed Andy's heart, as he knew that without a doubt, Virginia Dixon was going to be an amazing mom.

He had a sneaking suspicion that this little babysitting gig was an engineered exercise on the part of Kacey Thrace-Adams' parents and grandparents, to give Virginia and him a tiny taste of parenting.

It was more than fun, making their kid, but they both secretly questioned whether they had the actual chops to do the often dirty work that was required daily.

So far...

So good...

Small Kacey was happy, clean, and well fed. And adored bigly. Mission accomplished.

So when the all four of the little girl's family of theater-goers came to pick her up to take her home, they were in for a happily adorable sight. As much as they wanted her back, Kacey's mom and dad hated to see such a cute picture have to change, but Andy did the right thing and gently extracted the sleeping baby from Virginia's arms, and returned her to them. Castillo took Kacey's bag of gear and other things, and Sharon couldn't help but give a thumbs up to the lieutenant.

"Good job, Andy. You and Virginia knocked it out of the park, tonight."

The man smiled at his boss and friend. He then looked back at his sleeping beauty on the sofa, and replied with a happy whisper, "Go, **Team Vindy**!"


	10. Yogi Man-Bun

_**A/N: Because a little angst is good for the soul (shout-outs to welshcwtch and happymisa!), this chapter is a mix of fluff and serious for Vindy. Things do get a little steamy, too- so be sure to check out their M-Rated add-on in**_ **Pink & Blue: Deleted Scenes** _ **! Thanks, everyone, for reading- and please keep those reviews coming!  
**_

Admittedly, Andy Flynn had been a less than stellar father the first time around. He was a drunk, and quite frankly too young to be the kind of parental figure that was needed to help raise two beautiful children.

But this time around, the lieutenant vowed to do everything right...

So when Virginia asked him to join her for a prenatal yoga class, on their rare joint day off, he could hardly say no!

Yoga was far from Andy's thing, but he knew that Dr. Dixon found it to be very beneficial in her life- not just physically, but also grounding her mentally. She said it would be good for their growing baby, the birth process, her postpartum well-being, and in Andy's case- his bad back!

The studio space was your typical 'granola' locale- exposed brick walls, bamboo flooring, and Zen music playing softly in the background. Lt. Provenza would've hated it, but Andy kinda liked it.

Except for the male yogi with a man-bun...

With all apologies and due credit to OB-GYNs who were men, what did a guy know about growing and birthing a happy baby?!

Which was why Andy was reading every baby book and blog he could cram in the remaining months, and even watching some horrifying birth videos on YouTube.

And why he was here, with the love of his life...

They began with the Standing Mountain pose, which made Andy feel like he was about to do a jumping jack, but refrained from saying so.

Virginia, however, was made for yoga.

She may have stood side-by-side, next to him, yet her mind was clearly elsewhere. Completely focused on her body's systems- her heart, breathing, and of course the ever-growing child within her, Virginia Dixon was a statuesque human work of art- with her feet flat on the floor and her arms and hands raised heavenward.

"Andrew- Supported Triangle, please."

The lieutenant nodded dutifully at Yogi Man-Bun, and copied Virginia's next pose, albeit less beautifully, of course. Andy had trouble taking his eyes off her, as Dr. Dixon was just that beautiful, but by now the teacher and the rest of the class were staring at him- and no doubt judging, so he did his best to copy the next move.

And, continue to breathe all the while...

Actually, this yoga thing was pretty cool...

He liked it, and heard Virginia hum beside him.

"You are doing very well, Leftenant."

Andy couldn't help but smile at Virginia's whispered praise.

The next move was the Supported Squat, which had to be the easiest, by far. Yogi Man-Bun explained that this exercise would be very beneficial in preparation for labor, as it would help in relaxing the pelvic floor. Andy could see that would be so, in Virginia's case, but for him it was just a really comfy way to sit. He was actually liking this Yoga thing, quite a bit- as it was actually helping to make his bad back feel almost like new!

They next moved into the Cat/Cow sequences, which was also supposed to be good for labor. Those moves then lead into the Child's Pose, which was also good for labor.

All three positions made Virginia's bottom, clad in shape friendly yoga pants, look absolutely delicious...

However true, Andy kept that thought to himself!

The final move was Belly Breathing, another one that was rather superfluous for Andy, but he did it anyway. Somehow he managed to fold himself onto a pillow in the Lotus position, and found that he had a bigger tummy than he thought he had, and vowed to do more sit ups before the baby came.

But there was tremendous upside to the belly breathing, or ujai pranayama, as it- like Lamaze, which Virginia and Andy were already signed up for- would help greatly ease the pain and discomfort of labor's contractions.

They finished with Standing Mountain, once again, and then the teacher congratulated everyone in attendance for a good session. It was a small, intimate class, and all in attendance were very excited to meet their babies in the coming months.

But none of them were nearly excited as Andy and Virginia!

* * *

Once they re-dressed in their casual day-off street clothes, Virginia insisted to Andy that they next do something that he'd enjoy.

So, after grabbing some wrap sandwiches and bottled waters from a nearby cafe, they hit the beach for an impromptu picnic.

It was there that Virginia voiced her own continued worries for her impending motherhood.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

Andy paused in mid-chew, as he dug into his lunch. He knew that he needed to proceed cautiously, as he knew that Virginia was dead serious, but also terribly adorable.

He swallowed, put his food down, and took her hands in his.

"Of course our kid's going to like you. He's going to love you!"

Virginia pulled away, crossed her arms, and stared out at the ocean. In the beginning of her pregnancy, the thought of their child seemed more hypothetical than a reality, and it was all fun and silliness. But now that the baby was moving inside her, and reacting to outside stimuli, Virginia was very much aware that this was an actual human being that would someday be a member of society- and that was scaring the shit out of her!

After a few beats, she finally spoke.

"I am very good with babies, as they do not judge. It is older children, that do not like me. I know this because when I was thirteen, I wanted nothing more than to babysit the twin girls who lived next door to my family. They were six, and very mature."

"Uh oh."

Virginia hummed in affirmation to Andy's note. "Emma was very agreeable- in the beginning, but Lizzie was less so- and dominated her sister into double-teaming me."

Virginia needed to say no more, and didn't, and Andy could imagine what had unfolded all on his own. His heart ached for his love, as she held herself while remembering that very bad moment in time.

"Doc-"

Virginia shrugged Andy off, and wiped away the tears that had started to form in her eyes. And her words began to flow, once again.

"They... they said I was dumb... and too tall. So... I told them that they were horrible, horrible demons spawned from the depths of hell. And then... they ran off, and locked themselves in their room. I had to call my mother to coax them out, and I never babysat again... until Sharon and Martin's Kacey, that is."

Andy swallowed as Virginia tapped into her deep belly breathing, taught in the yoga class earlier in the day. He'd seen her do so in the past, and now understood where the routine came from. He was grateful when she allowed him to embrace her, and help take away some of her upset.

"That's not going to happen, with our kid. I promise you, Virginia. On my life, I promise you..."

"How... how can y-you?"

Andy turned her so that she could face him and see the assurance in his eyes.

"Because I know you, Doc- and I know what kind of strong and loving person you are. You are doing everything humanly possible to grow a happy and healthy little being inside you. He- or she, is gonna love their mommy so much it's not even funny."

Virginia hummed, as she dared to touch Andy's arm. "That is what Martin says."

The lieutenant raised a brow. "You've talked to Castillo about this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Virginia folded her hands together in much the same fashion as her cousin, Sharon, and knew that she said something that perhaps she shouldn't have. Her damn honesty was always getting her in trouble, and now it was going to potentially hurt the man she loved more than anything.

"Why did you go to him about this, instead of coming to me with your fears?"

Andy's words were tinged with pain, and his face showed enough emotion that Virginia knew without a doubt what he was thinking- and feeling. She didn't always get others, but she always got him- and that's what counted most of all.

"Sometimes it is easier," Virginia stated plainly. "Talking to Martin is like talking to Sharon- except for the pedestal that she puts me on. My cousin loves me like no other, but sometimes she is too perfect. And so are you..."

Ouch.

Andy nodded thoughtfully at Virginia's words. Her eyes were moist, and so were his.

"Please do not be jealous, Leftenant. Martin Castillo is not the man for me- you are, and nothing will ever change that."

"I get what you're saying. Truly," Andy responded thoughtfully. "To be honest, I talk to Sharon sometimes. I know that you know that she and I were... but it's not like that anymore. We're friends, and... she's not afraid to kick my ass when it's needed."

Virginia smiled sweetly, and felt their baby move within her. "I am glad, Leftenant. I know you talk with her, and I am glad you do. It does bother me sometimes, as you are my man, and yet she has known you longer than I have. But then I know how Sharon loves Martin, and most importantly- how you love me, and then I know there is nothing to fear."

To add emphasis to her words, Virginia reached out and pulled Andy to her, and then pressed her lips to his. Their kiss started tentative and gentle, but then as both parties' tensions relaxed, it heated up greatly, and they ended up sprawled on their beach blanket in a full-on make-out session!

A small group of tourists started snapping pictures of the amorous couple, and it was their happy giggles that finally interceded in their play...

That, and the happy baby kicking inside Virginia's tummy!

Andy chuckled, as he felt a tiny jab to his own gut, and that made Virginia smile beneath him.

Andy's own smile grinned his eyes. "Whatcha say we go home and continue this- but without the paparazzi?"

"Yes, please!"

* * *

"Now I know how you stay so limber."

Andy's statement elicited a happy and contented hum from Virginia, as she dipped her spoon into the open pint of Ben & Jerry's they shared in their post coitus/pre-dinner snack, while in bed and snuggled together. She'd been craving ice cream, a lot lately- not to mention sex, and the two went together nicely, and it went without saying that Andy provided her with both whenever possible!

"Yoga is very good for the body, as it has a host of benefits that bring joy."

" _You_ bring me joy, Doc."

"As you do _me_ , Leftenant."

They kissed, and warmed their cold ice cream tongues together amid shared giggles.

"Do you think the kid in there, is happy?"

Virginia giggled again, as she loved Andy so much, and patted her belly beneath the bed sheet.

"Oh yes, he's very happy!"

Andy chuckled, as he secretly was hoping for a little girl- a Mini Me of Virginia, who he loved more than life itself.

Hopefully they would find out soon, as they were scheduled for the super real, 4-D ultrasound, where they'd get to see what the baby actually looked like, and if they were lucky- what sex the little tyke is!

But either way, boy or girl, their child was going to be the most adored on the planet- and Andy & Virginia couldn't wait for their arrival!

 _ **A/N #2: My thanks and credit to the website fitPREGNANCY, for the prenatal yoga moves... I'm learning as much as Andy is, by writing this story!**_


	11. My Son

_**A/N: I apologize for the HUGE delay in updating, and pray that Team Vindy is still with me! I had a big work project in my real life, and then had to catch up with my growing kitty. This is a super big chapter, and I caution those who may be sensitive, as Virginia has a health scare in this chapter- but all will be well- I promise! Thank you, as ALWAYS, for reading, reviewing, and following the Pink-verse- you make my day!**_

Andy Flynn didn't know what sight was more beautiful- the 4D ultrasound image of his unborn child- or the look on the face of the woman he loved, as she saw what he was seeing on the screen.

The very loud and steady drum of the baby's heartbeat filled the room, and it never failed to bring tears to Dr. Virginia Dixon's eyes, and that made Andy misty, too. Hearts were her life, and she was listening to the one she helped create, and he imagined that it was quite indescribable.

Also indescribable, was the sight of their perfect little baby, as they saw it together, for the first time.

"It's so real now, Leftenant."

"You're tellin' me, Doc!"

Virginia's new OB-GYN in L.A., Dr. Miller, needlessly pointed out the perfect features of their growing baby as it floated en utero.

Ears and lips, which looked a lot like Andy's...

Tiny feet, and the hands of a future surgeon...

The baby had long legs, which favored both parents, and what looked like the beginnings of a dark mop of hair on top of a beautifully shaped head. Virginia hoped that it would not turn out to be red like hers, as that meant their child was destined to be a handful, but Andy silently prayed that it would. Either way, they didn't care- so long as the little one was healthy and happy.

"And he or she is, by all accounts," Dr. Miller declared to the smiling and expectant parents.

Virginia hummed, happily, while Andy cleared his throat. "Um, about that, Doctor. Is there anyway we can see if it's a boy or a girl? I'm fine with waiting, but-"

"No, he's not," Virginia cut in. "I know what the sex of our child is, but Andy wants proof so he can plan the nursery. But first we need a house to make a nursery in and-"

Dr. Miller grinned and put up a hand, halting both Andy and Virginia's testimonials. "Let's see what we can see," she told them both with a laugh.

The OB-GYN maneuvered the Doppler around on Virginia's jelly coated belly, and squinted along with her patients as to what could be seen.

"By now you're far enough along that we should be able to tell if it's a-"

"Oh my God!" Andy cut in, excitedly. "Is that the baby's Johnson!?"

Dr, Miller and Dr. Dixon both giggled, as they knew better.

"That's the umbilicus, Mr. Flynn," reported the OB-GYN.

When Andy looked puzzled, Virginia the Surgeon patted his arm, and then clarified, "The baby's umbilical cord."

The Daddy-to-be blushed adorably. "Oh... yeah... whoops!"

The women in the room smiled knowingly, to each other.

"Let's see if we can get a better look," Dr. Miller suggested. "Virginia, try rolling to your side, and maybe that'll jar the cord out from between the baby's legs. We've got a shy one on our hands, and we need to outsmart him- or her."

Virginia shifted her body slightly, in the opposite direction of how the little one was positioned, but he/she moved with her, and kept the mystery going.

" _She's_ playing hard to get, just like Mommy!"

Virginia groaned at Andy's cheerful teasing, and couldn't help but lovingly correct him, " _He_ is very modest."

Either way, Dr. Miller sent print cues to the front desk, of the best screen grabs of Baby Dixon-Flynn. He/She was a cutie, and there was no doubt the new pictures would be shared with everyone.

Virginia wiped away the cold jelly from her bump, and then re-adjusted her clothing. She wore a casual tunic and jeans, with fancy patent leather Birkenstocks- as her feet were starting to reject any other type of shoes.

But before she and Andy could leave, her doctor had a few words of caution.

"Everything looks very good, Virginia. Your bloodwork and pelvic are all where they should be, and I know that you're doing all the right things, however because of your age, I must continue to stress the need for you need to be mindful of your blood pressure."

Dr. Dixon clasped her hands together and nodded thoughtfully. "Yes." To Andy, she explained, "I am having what is known colloquially as a Geriatric Pregnancy, and if my blood pressure becomes either too high or too low, it could be very bad for the baby. And me."

Andy paled at that, as he didn't like the sound of his lady being tagged geriatric, and even worse- hated the idea of her and the baby possibly being in danger!

But Virginia was quick to soothe him, hooking her arm in his, and then assured Dr. Miller quickly, "I know my body, and what to look for."

The OB-GYN nodded. "Then you will get yourself to the hospital, ASAP, if anything changes. Keep your stress level low, and consider lightening your caseload sooner, rather than later."

"I will."

After exiting the exam room, they made their way to the front desk to set Virginia's next appointment and pick up their printed pictures and a DVD and thumb drive, as well. Neither one could resist taking another peek at their favorite little star, and giggled like kids in the hallway, as they waited for the elevator.

They were just about to decide what to do for lunch, when both of their phones rang and pinged with texts...

Virginia took the opportunity to use the restroom- as the baby was sitting near her bladder, and to also read her text in privacy, while Andy took his call off to the side of the elevator bank.

When they reunited, both were frowning mightily.

"That was Sharon," Andy explained. "I have to meet the team."

Virginia's shoulders fell, at the thought of another murder- and another lost life. She placed a protective hand to her belly, and hummed.

"Its a kidnapping, actually," Andy clarified with a tone of irony. "The kid of one of the actors from Mike's show-"

"Badge Of Justice," Virginia noted with a sweet smile. "Tory likes that show. It's her guilty pleasure."

Andy groaned, as it seemed that everyone loved that damn show!

"There was a rift between the lead and his girlfriend, and- as Provenza likes to say, it's always the girlfriend, but you never know. Mike wants us to keep it hush-hush, so-"

Virginia sealed her lips by pressing them to the lieutenant's, and then explained her own news.

"I have... a new appointment... very soon," she said searching.

Andy raised a brow, as they entered the elevator to go to the lobby. "With a patient?"

His fiancee stared at the floor, and thought for a moment. "It has to deal with a heart... two hearts..."

Andy paled, having flashbacks to Dr. Miller's warning to Virginia. "It's not your's and the baby's- is it?"

"No. No, it isn't."

Andy pulled her into a gentle hug, and felt reassured when Virginia hugged him back.

"You promise?"

Andy's voice quieted a bit, and his words went directly to her soul.

"I promise."

* * *

Lunch Cafe was a lovely spot for just that, and since Dr. Dixon was eating for two, she was most definitely in the mood.

She'd read their menu online, during her Uber ride to the restaurant, and placed her order for the mesquite-grilled chicken panini, served with a salad of micro greens, and an herbal passion fruit infused iced tea.

She also ordered a veggie burger with fries, and a Coke- for and in anticipation of her guest. Virginia made the choice based upon knowledge of their tastes- and her own desire to steal a fry or two.

Once she reached her table, she placed her ear buds in, and cancelled out the street noise with the sound of the ocean. It was a move she often made when in the open public, and situations which could be chaotically busy, like a nearby street.

Virginia didn't mind people...

But sometimes their noise was a bit much...

The baby's gentle movements from within, kept the doctor company while she waited for her table mate to arrive.

"I did not lie to your father. This meeting is about two hearts that need repairing."

The baby did not agree, and gave Virginia a mighty kick, which made her hum as she consulted her iPad.

As with any pre-op meeting with a patient, Dr. Dixon was ever meticulous in doing her homework regarding their history and the work to be done to fix them.

As if this would be that easy...

Tory Foster, Virginia's assistant, continued to be her efficient and Bad Ass-self, in uncovering all that she needed to know.

First born..

Para-Medic...

Aid work in Africa...

Virginia smiled to herself, as she scrolled through the half-dozen images taken from various sources.

He looked like his father...

And then she felt a soft touch to her shoulder. Virginia jumped slightly, at the disturbance, but then relaxed upon seeing Tory.

Who stood beside Drew Flynn- Andy's son!

Virginia stood quickly, as her assistant made the introductions.

"Wow, you really _are_ old- and pregnant!"

As Dr. Miller's earlier declaration that Virginia was having a Geriatric Pregnancy rang in the mother-to-be's ears, the young man's incredulous statement made Tory take hold of one of Drew's hands, pulling back his pinkie finger- and dropping him to his knees.

"If you continue to be rude to Dr. Dixon, I will do this to another body part of yours, and you will pray for death. Understood?"

Drew winced in pain. "Understood."

Virginia extended a hand and helped Andy's son rise, while glaring at her assistant. "That will be all, Tory."

Ms. Foster nodded and then took her leave, as she had a few errands in the area. There was a pet boutique a few doors down from Lunch, and her new kitten was in need of a new feather wand.

"I won't be far, or long," Tory replied pointedly, in Drew's direction.

Once her assistant was gone, Virginia indicated to Andy's son that he should sit, and he quickly did as he was told.

They both began to speak at once, which then led to some very awkward silence.

But because Virginia was clearly in control of the situation, she spoke finally, and with conviction.

"You are your father's son." When Drew began to rise to leave, Virginia reached across the table in a rare invasion of personal space with a virtual stranger. "I mean that positively."

Drew relaxed a bit, unsure of the woman across from him. She was way different from the young bimbos he'd known his dad to have dated in the past.

After his mom...

Drew had been discreetly informed by Ms. Foster, that Dr. Dixon lived with Aspergers, and that she might seem a little off. Being a medic, the young Flynn was okay with that.

If only the feeling was mutual in regard to his dad...

"Look, Dr. Dixon- I get what you're trying to do here," Drew opened up. "My sister has actually told me all about you and-"

"I like Nicole," Virginia cut in. "She is a very nice young woman. Your mother did a wonderful job raising you both."

"How do you know that?"

Virginia swallowed at Drew's sharp come-back, and then replied, "You are here."

Before Drew could respond, Virginia's food arrived, along with the very obvious order for him- and the sight gave him an instant lump in his throat.

"Dr. Dixon-"

"Eat!"

Slightly afraid at that point- first from Tory Foster, and now Virginia Dixon, Drew nodded and then dutifully followed his future step-mom's direction. The homemade veggie burger was out of this world, and the herbed fries- which Dr. Dixon was eyeing enviously, were beyond belief.

While eating her own mouth-watering panini, Virginia searched for and chose her words, very carefully.

She was used to speaking with strangers on a clinical basis, and about a subject that she knew very well. Medicine- hearts, especially- had been her life for her entire adult years, and everything else was uncharted territory. Andy, and her love for him, was helping to change all that, and it was the reason she was here.

To fix the hearts of the man she loved- and his son.

"I... I know of the history between you and your father."

Drew did his best not to smirk, but he did anyway. "Then you must also understand why I don't want anything to do with him."

Virginia hummed affirmatively. "Dressing up as Santa Claus, and surprising you at your third grade class Christmas party- while under the influence- and then vomiting on your teacher, was a very bad choice on his part."

"Yeah, and cheating on my mom didn't help either."

"No, it didn't."

Drew took a sip of his soda, and studied the woman across the table from him. He too, had done his homework on her, and he found that every bit of info about her rang true.

He didn't want to like her, but he did...

Virginia Dixon was intelligent and accomplished, beautiful, and had just the right amount of quirkiness...

He only wished that his father was good enough for her.

And while Drew Flynn was sizing up Virginia Dixon, she too, was studying him.

The young man did not want to be there, but like his namesake, he seemed to have an innate sense of duty and honor. Drew was handsome, with dark unruly hair and a closely cropped goatee. His eyes were Andy's, as was his mouth, and Virginia found herself hoping that her child would look the same someday.

She knew that Drew didn't want to be there with her. His opposition to their meeting was known greatly, prior to his acceptance of her invitation. Andy's daughter, Nicole, had helped a lot- not to mention a personal urging by one Martin Castillo.

As a result, there was quite a bit of nervous unease on the young man's part...

But even with the threat of physical threat, Drew just could not risk letting her in. He'd done so, in the past, with one or two of his dad's girlfriends, and it'd always ended badly.

Not again...

"So what makes you think that now that Dad has started a litter with you, he won't move on to something new, once the fun of a new kid wears off?"

Virginia hummed at that. Equating her baby with Andy, to a bunch of puppies was quite a dig. Virginia may have had difficulties in reading people, but that was a bright neon signal if ever there was one.

When she didn't answer right away, Drew rose to leave again, but Virginia threw her napkin down, channeled her inner-Darth, and stood in all her pregnant glory.

"No! No, you do not get to leave like that, Drew Flynn!"

The young man stopped, swallowed deeply, and could only watch as Dr. Dixon let him have it.

She did not stutter...

She did not cry...

But oh, did she let him have it!

"From almost the first moment I met your father, he spoke with so much love of his children. Nicole, his daughter, who he adores with all of his heart. She's given Andy two step-grandchildren who think he is the bravest policeman ever, and a son-in-law that cherishes his daughter equally. And then there is you... his son. Drew Flynn, you are your father's joy- and his heartbreak. He deeply regrets his past, and how it hurt you. When we met, and became lovers, I could see that, and it made me want to give him another chance at parenthood. Not to replace you- never ever think that- but to give Andy an opportunity to finally become the father that he was destined to be. He is such a good, good person, Drew Flynn. And I am asking for you to give him another chance. He is not the same man that you knew as a child. The Andy of today, is honorable, sober, and has more faith than even my cousin."

Drew stared at his shoes, and nodded. "Sharon Raydor. I met her, once."

Virginia hummed, with firmness, as she was still not done stating her case and the defense of her Leftenant.

"Prior to meeting your father, I never believed in miracles, but Andy changed that. He made me believe... and now we are having a baby. We were able to see it today on the Doppler, and it was-"

Suddenly, Dr. Dixon halted her speech, and began checking her pulse. She was pale, and there was actual fear in the woman's bottle green eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Virginia shook her head and the world swirled around her, at Drew's askance.

"No... I'm... going... down..."

His future step-mother was fainting, and in an instant Drew's medical training in high leverage situations kicked in, and he kept to her rescue before she could hit the pavement.

Then, as luck would- or wouldn't have it- Tory Foster returned.

* * *

"Hey, Mike... ya got a minute?"

Lt. Tao halted as he walked towards the team's lineup of vehicles. Their case had wrapped, almost as soon as they'd arrived on the scene. The girlfriend of actor brought the kid back. It was a lover's spat- over almost as quickly as it began, and all seemed to be well, now.

The man nodded, and Andy thrust a copy of his baby's sonogram into his hands.

"Do you think you can improve this to see if... it's a boy?"

Tao inwardly sighed, as he and Buzz were always being called upon to make something look better- even if it was for a non-unit task. But being a dad to three boys of his own, the lieutenant knew Andy's excitement of having another kid, and the age-old lottery of fetal gender.

Dutifully, Mike took the print copy and squinted sagely. "It might be easier with a digital copy- if you have one."

Andy grinned with obviousness. "Got a thumb-drive right here!"

At that point, Det. Sanchez arrived at the discussion, and asked to see the latest image of Baby Dixon-Flynn.

Andy was always cautious about talking about Virginia's pregnancy- or anything about the baby, while in Julio's presence, out of consideration for the man's loss of his wife and unborn daughter. The detective wore that pain daily, and did not need for it to be compounded further.

But when Julio took the offered photo in his hands, and looked at it with genuine joy, Andy knew he had license to gush with gentle pride.

"Virginia's still convinced that it's a boy, but he or she is being shy for the paparazzi. What do you think of this one here?" Andy asked of another image.

Julio squinted his eyes and studied the pic. "I see what you're saying, Sir, but I think that's the baby's leg."

Andy grinned sheepishly, and then his cell phone rang.

The caller ID said that it was from Virginia's assistant, Tory Foster...

At nearly that same moment, Sharon's lover, Martin Castillo appeared on the scene...

The Captain joined them, almost immediately, with a look of pale graveness on her face, as she clutched tightly to her own phone.

"Don't bother to answer that," Castillo told Andy tersely. "Your phones went to voicemail earlier, so Tory called me. I was in the area, so I came to get you both."

The lieutenant felt light headed, and the world began to spin. Sharon and Castillo's firm hands braced him, and somehow Andy found his words, "It's Virginia- she's-"

Sharon nodded, but smiled hopefully. "At the hospital, in stable condition."

"I'll drive you both," Castillo stated with finality.

And then they were off.

* * *

The drive to Cedars-Sinai went by in a surreal fashion- as did his arrival at the ER.

Everything seemed to happen in a combination of warp speed and slow-motion, making Andy wonder if that was how Virginia perceived the world on a full-time basis. Sounds were overwhelming, and everyone and everything was coming right at him.

Andy wanted to scream...

And then there was his son...

Drew.

"She's okay, Dad- and so is the baby."

Still dazed from the emotional upheaval from news of Virginia being rushed to the hospital, Andy stared thunderstruck at his son. The last time he'd seen and spoken- albeit briefly, to Drew was at Nicole's wedding. Andy introduced her to Sharon, who'd been his date, and Drew asked what bar they'd met in. When the captain replied that they worked together, Drew nodded and then toasted them both with his glass of champagne, and that was that.

But he was here now, and smiling like the little boy that

Andy once knew, and everything seemed a little bit better.

"How? How are you even here now... at a time like this?"

Drew guided his father to a bench in the waiting area in the ER. Sharon and Castillo were nearby, as was Virginia's assistant, Provenza's new wife, Patrice, was there for added support, as she was a nurse there at the hospital, but the only person in the chaotic area that Andy saw, was his son.

"The doctors are with her now, but I rode with her in the ambulance, and they said that when she got really upset, it made her blood pressure fluctuate wildly, and it made her pass out."

Andy blinked, still trying to absorb all of the oncoming information.

"And you were with her?" he asked eventually, as his police skills kicked in. "What made her upset?"

Drew looked down at his shoes, said a quick prayer, and then returned his gaze directly into his father's searching dark eyes.

"I did."

Andy saw that there were tears beginning to form in the corners of his son's own eyes, and knew for a fact that they were the real deal and not to be faked. Drew never cried as a kid, unless it was for a very important reason.

Like when the family's very old, very senile , dog ran away one day- and never came back...

When Nicole wanted to join in on the skateboarding fun of her big brother and his friends- then ended up with a broken arm while under his watch..

And then, when his Grandma Flynn died.

But the little boy was a man now, and Drew's near-tears nearly broke Andy.

"She asked to meet me... so we could talk..."

Andy swallowed, and then nodded eagerly.

"Virginia ordered the perfect lunch for me, and then she talked about you and her, and the baby. She said some really nice things about Nicole- and Mom..."

"That sounds like my Doc," Andy noted with a hopeful chuckle.

"She wanted to get you and me back together- but I wasn't having it- and it made her upset. Really upset!" When his dad's brows began to knit, Drew grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him lightly. "Dr. Dixon was amazing, and kinda scary. I mean, full-on Lioness Scary."

"And then she passed out?"

"Yeah."

Drew went on to explain how he caught Virginia before she hit the ground, and how he managed to force his way into riding with her to the hospital- over Tory Foster's very colorful protests. But since he was a fellow medic, the EMTs sided with him, and let him onboard.

Andy's heart swelled with pride, as his son was fully in control of the situation. Drew had been there for Virginia- even without thinking, and that meant the world to him.

"I'm sorry I made her upset. Truly, I am. She just wanted to do good, and I was being an ass." Drew cleared his throat, as he was becoming choked with emotion. "When Virginia came to, in the ambulance, she told me that she wants to give you a son- one way or the other, and that's why she wanted to meet me. So you and I could be a father and son, finally."

It was a very Virginia Dixon move, and Andy could not have loved her any more if he tried. The lump in his throat was huge, but he did his best to speak his own words of truth.

"Drew, I was an absolute dog of a father for you. But I promise that I will be here for you- in whatever capacity you want me. I don't deserve Virginia, and I surely don't deserve you, but if you'll give this old guy another shot- I'm all in."

Drew s smile was shades of his fathers own grin, and he replied playfully, "You better be!"

The Flynn Boys embraced, finally, and then the Attending Physician, as well as Virginia's own OB-GYN arrived on the scene to report on her and the baby's conditions.

Since Drew was of their world, he was able to make all the medical mumbo-jumbo rattled out by the doctors seem understandable to a tee.

They were okay...

And that was all that mattered.

"May I see her?" Andy asked finally, once all was said that needed to be said.

Dr. Miller couldn't help but laugh, and then she waived him toward the bay where Virginia awaited.

Eagerly, Andy followed- but not before hugging and thanking Drew.

"I love you, Son," Andy whispered with tenderness.

Though they were nearly the same height and build, Drew felt like a little kid again, in his dad's arms.

"I love you, too, Pop. I always have," Drew admitted, with honesty. "Now, go- see my future step-mom, and Baby Whozit. Tell em' I owe them a whole basket of French Fries, once they get out of here, so hurry up."

Andy quirked a brow at that, And chuckled warmly at Drew's order.

They were okay, he and his boy...

Thanks to the love of his life...

Virginia.

###

"Are you alright?"

Sharon looked to her right, to find her lover, seated next to her in one of the middle rows of the hospital's chapel.

The last time she'd seen Martin Castillo, he'd been pressing a Venti sized espresso into the shaking hands of Tory Foster. The assistant of Sharon's cousin had been an uncharacteristic wreck, and Castillo made use of his own worry by leaving the hospital briefly to fetch her a Starbucks fix.

How Sharon loved that man!

"Yes," she replied quietly. "I called Rusty to tell him that all is well. He promised to call Ricky and Emily, and then I came here. I just-"

"Me too," Castillo cut in, with a soft kiss to Sharon's temple as she leaned into him.

They each said prayers of thanks, for the good news of Virginia and the baby...

Then for their children...

And each other...

And then, the baby they shared- and lost.

"I was so afraid that Virginia was going to... Marty- I don't ever want her to experience that. It would devastate her. And Andy."

Sharon threaded her fingers into Castillo's, as he nodded in agreement. "They are both stronger than you think, but thank God that wasn't the case today."

"Are you alright, in all of this?"

Castillo huffed softly. "I am." He paused, as his thoughts took him to some very solemn places, but then there was Sharon, with her beautiful eyes staring into his soul, and he couldn't help but smile. "When Kara was pregnant with Kacey, I was in constant fear that she'd miscarry. There was nothing to fear, however- as she was young and physically fit, but the thought nagged at me until the day the baby finally came."

"And you were so excited, you were too busy to worry?"

Sharon's summation made Castillo grin. "That, and the fact that you'd just come back into my life. So, I guess you could say that my thoughts were in a much better place."

The pair kissed chastely on that good note, and then exited the chapel together, in hopes of seeing the dear parents-to-be.

###

"I am a Physician in this hospital- not a Patient. They must release me, forthwith!"

Andy grinned all the way to his eyes.

"Not tonight, Doc. You're a Civilian now, at least for the next several hours- just until the top brass says you and the kid are good to go."

"But I want to go home, and sleep in our bed," Virginia countered. They'd yet to find their Forever Home, but she considered Andy's bachelor pad to be close enough.

And she wanted to be there, NOW!

Virginia's petulance was adorable on her, as was the soft pink hospital gown the nurses made her wear. She wanted to wear her own comfy scrubs instead, but that idea was quickly nixed by Dr. Miller, who knew her patient well, and knew Virginia would try to slip out and blend in easier with her coworkers. Dr. Miller had stressed the important need for Virginia to scale back her work, and even possibly take an earlier Maternity Leave than planned. It was for the good of the baby, and Virginia needed to stop thinking like a doctor and more like a mother. Virginia promised to do so, but it would not be easy.

"I want to be with you, Leftenant."

Andy pressed a kiss to Virginia's lips, and chuckled warmly. "Well then you get your wish, cuz' I'm staying here- all night!"

Virginia's eyes darted around the room, and landed unhappily on the Geri-chair beside her bed. They were not the most comfortable of furniture pieces, and she worried for Andy's bad back.

But then Andy kissed her again, and playfully whispered into her ear, "Once the lights are turned out for the night, I'm right here in this bed- under the covers, and with you."

Virginia hummed happily at that, as her lover's hand rested warmly on her swollen tummy.

Another ultrasound, taken out of precaution, failed to reveal the sex of the baby- yet again...

A blood test could be run...

But they were happy to wait.

So long as Baby Dixon-Flynn was healthy- and he or she was that indeed, the Mommy and Daddy were happy.

The Big Bro was back in the fold...

The Auntie & Uncle were in love- and ever vigilant...

And the Assistant was sufficiently caffeinated.

If they could just find a new house, and get married SOON, the next several weeks would be a snap!

 _ **A/N #2: So the jury's still out on the sex of the baby... Virginia wants a boy, and Andy kinda wants a girl. I haven't decided yet, and there's still some time yet- so let me know in a review or PM what you think- PINK or BLUE?**_


	12. Thankful

_**A/N: I was originally intending to post a different installment for this chapter, but the coming holiday inspired me to write this bit of crazy fun last night. Some of the best Thanksgivings come about due to surprise- so with that in mind, I wish you peace and all things yummy this week! Thank you, and please keep those reviews and votes for Baby Vindy's gender, coming!**_

"I can't believe this is happening."

Andy Flynn's very pregnant fiancee snorted with irony, as she sat on the sofa, waiting for the big game to start on TV. Football was not Virginia Dixon's sport of choice- baseball, namely her beloved Seattle Mariners and now, the L.A. Dodgers- was, but the Detroit Lions game was a Thanksgiving tradition, and the good doctor- like her cousin Sharon, was all about tradition

Not to mention turkey, with all the trimmings...

Which they were sadly lacking...

Because of her Leftenant.

"You should have let Tory take care of everything. That's what I do."

"Doc, I'm-"

Virginia's green eyed stare stopped Andy in his mid retort. He knew that whatever he said would be the wrong thing, as he _himself_ was in the wrong on this, and he knew it. This Thanksgiving was to be their first major, Major Holiday spent together, and he'd made a very big deal about making it a special one. And that meant cooking everything for Virginia from scratch.

Turkey...

Dressing...

Green bean casserole...

His Nona's cranberry-pineapple relish, melt-in-your mouth dinner rolls, and thyme infused gravy with shiitake mushrooms, would've rounded things out deliciously.

But in the crush of work, and the excitement of his and Virginia's impending parenthood- not to mention his son Drew coming back into his life, T-Day snuck up on Andy this year in a very big way.

He'd forgotten to order the free-range turkey, and buy all of the necessary ingredients ahead of time, and now the store shelves were likely bare.

All they had in their refrigerator was some leftover Chinese food, a dozen eggs, and a gallon each of orange juice and 2% milk.

And a stick of chocolate chip cookie dough...

Andy flopped onto the sofa beside Virginia, and sighed.

His daughter Nicole, was out of town with her own little family, visiting the in-laws...

But his son Drew was coming, and that spoke volumes...

Too bad Andy was going to disappoint him- again, and so soon in their repaired relationship.

Andy sighed deeply- again, and all the waY to his toes.

"I could make us some omelettes. And then some cookies for dessert."

Virginia hummed, and then placed a sweet kiss to her man's cheek.

"The baby and I would like that."

* * *

Julio Sanchez had never been so nervous.

He'd been a practical monk, since the loss of his wife and daughter-to-be, and now he'd brought home a woman that his mother absolutely despised.

"You told me she was Indian. That girl is not Cahuilla!"

"Ma!" Julio scolded his mother in a loud whisper. "I told you- her folks are sub-continent Indian- not Native American. They were from London and Mumbai, but Tory was born in Portland, Oregon."

The detective dutifully followed his mother from the kitchen, into the living room where Tory Foster awaited them patiently, while perched upon the sofa. Julio's heart melted a little when he saw her, as she was clearly out of her uptown element, but doing everything she could to make the effort of fitting in.

But cute kitten photos and videos on her phone were not cutting it...

Nor did an unfortunate askance of how brother Alonso was doing in prison...

Or inane talk about how hot it was in Southern California., this time of year- or any other time for that matter, compared to the Pacific Northwest...

So when the young woman saw Ramona pushing her walker toward her with the deliberateness of a heat seeking missile, Tory jumped up and moved to take the tray of snacks and drinks from Julio, and then proceeded to serve his mother like a queen.

"I'm sure that you're used to fancy things like caviar and champagne, but this is all that my Social Security allows."

"Ma!"

Tory raised a well-groomed eyebrow, as her new lover and his mother proceeded to bicker in rapid Spanish. Neither one knew that she'd taken three years of it in high school, and two in college- or that she'd had several boyfriends that were of Cuban and Dominican descent.

Mrs. Sanchez called her a secretary for a rich, loopy doctor...

Julio said that his mom was being a reverse snob...

Both were taken aback when Tory whistled sharply, and then proclaimed her genuine love of pizza rolls and grape soda- as well as telenovelas and Chupa Chup lollipops- all while speaking in perfect Espanol.

"You do?!"

Tory blushed charmingly, as the two stared at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Yes."

When Tory went on to add that the crema varieties of Chupa Chups were her favorites, Julio wanted to ask Tory to marry him, right then and there!

But instead, he smelled smoke, and all three made their way back to the kitchen to find a fouled fowl in Ramona's ancient oven.

"What happened?! The turkey was fine the last time I checked it! Ay, Dios Mio!"

Tory patted the older woman's shoulder, as she waived away the black smoke that billowed around them. Julio opened the kitchen window before turning off the oven and pulling down the chamber door to let out the rest of the smoke. All three then went back into the living room to enjoy the oscillating fan that was already on in there, and breathe easier because of it.

Julio frowned, as the two women in his life shot daggers of guilt at him.

"I was kinda in a hurry to get things moving with dinner, so I turned up the heat on the Kenmore."

And at that, a fierce storm of Spanish and Indian swear words were rained down upon the well-meaning detective.

* * *

"I must say, I'm a bit disappointed that I'm not going to see you in an apron today," Sharon Raydor admitted before taking a playful sip of her lover's coffee, as they stood in the kitchen of her Los Feliz apartment.

Martin Castillo frowned beneath his mustache, while folding up the drying towel after he and Sharon did the breakfast dishes.

"The kids want to do everything this year," he noted of his daughter Kara and her husband Lee. "It's their first year in the new house, and in a new state for them, and I get that."

"Truly?"

"Well..."

Sharon put down the coffee, and grabbed her man in order to kiss away his blues. He responded easily, and that led to Rusty to make mock gagging sounds from his place on the sofa.

Sharon's youngest son was watching the Macy's parade on TV, while simultaneously texting his pal, Kat. The foster daughter of Kara and Lee was flying in for Thanksgiving break, away from the U.S. Naval Academy, and he and his new boyfriend Gus were going to pick her up from LAX, before heading over to the Thrace-Adams. Gus was going to love Kat, and she was going to love him, and Rusty feared that he might actually lose out in the deal.

He was really stoked to see her, but also sad for Sharon that Ricky and Emily couldn't come home for the big feast. Ricky's flight from Hong Kong had been cancelled, due to weather, while Em was laid up with the flu.

Sharon Raydor adored all of her kids beyond words...

Unlike his birth mom, Sharon Beck, who couldn't manage to stay out of jail if her life depended on it...

But at least the captain had her little Kacey to fuss over- that is if Castillo would share their granddaughter at all, seeing as how he'd be idle from the kitchen.

The Parents were nearly on their way out the door to head toward the Thrace-Adams beach house, when Sharon's smart phone rang.

All three groaned, as they expected it to be Chief Taylor with news of a Major Crime, but when the caller showed that it was from Andy Flynn, they immediately began to worry for Sharon's cousin, Virginia.

The mother-to-be had been told to scale back her work, drastically, and avoid situations of high stress.

Both were a given with any holiday, and none of that would be good for Virginia or the baby.

And then when Castillo's own phone went off, and it was from Tory Foster, the trio really began to worry!

Rusty waited for nearly an eternity, as Sharon and Castillo spoke gently to both of their parties.

Sharon mainly shushed motherly, to Andy, while Castillo spoke in some dialect that Rusty had never heard before. It sounded like Greedo from the Star Wars universe, but Castillo was very calm, and he was actually chuckling by the end of the call.

Sharon was giggling too, as she clicked off her convo with Andy, and Rusty was dying to know what was indeed up.

Castillo looked at Sharon, and knew that she'd heard a similar story from Andy as he'd heard from Tory. She nodded, and then kissed him before grabbing her purse and Cheese Head hat to wear later, while watching the Packers game at Kara's.

"Thank God Costco is open for a couple hours this morning, because this Thanksgiving just got a whole lot bigger!"

* * *

From near disaster on two fronts, came the result of a very perfect day.

Andy Flynn got to give the love of his life- not to mention his son, the grandest, most chaotically organized Thanksgiving meal- ever...

Julio Sanchez pleased his mom- thanks to the very sexy Tory Foster, and her phone...

Martin Castillo got to help cook after all- as a ham and enormous butternut squash were added to the Thrace -Adams menu which also starred a deep fried turkey. A tray of Vegetarian lasagna from Costco had been added to the lineup, and all manners of salads and traditional Thanksgiving sides were included, while Rusty, Gus, and the newly home Kat, brought several deserts including pumpkin spice cheesecake- from the restaurant where Gus was a sous chef. They ate outside, at a long and giant table. Tiki torches were ablaze, while the setting California sun provided all of the seasonal colors of reds and golds.

Sharon Raydor was blissfully happy as she watched her football team win, all the while getting to cuddle Kacey. Quietly confessed news from Kara Thrace herself, told Sharon that another grandbaby was in her not-too-distant future, and that made the day and moment all the more sweet. She was going to be Mimi yet again- and Abu would be beside himself with joy...

They would celebrate the news together- in bed, later that night in his apartment above Kara and Lee's garage.

And for Virginia Dixon- she was happy to just be happy...

Thanksgiving tradition had been continued. She had the perfect man, and a healthy baby due by the year's end. What more could she ever want- or need?

A house...?

A wedding ring...?

Both were on her Must List, but for now, a slow and sexy kiss from Andy Flynn, while overlooking the Pacific Ocean and a twilight sky, would do just fine, thank you very much.

"I love you, Leftenant," Virginia whispered upon their brief parting. "Just when I believe that I could never be happier, you prove me wrong by making things even better. I am thankful for so much this year, but _you_ are my truest blessing."

Andy's smile reached his eyes, as their child kicked between them. "Copy that, Doc. Copy that!"


	13. Santa Babies

_**A/N: Again, I apologize for the delay in posting. The holiday has gotten the better of me, but it also inspired me to write a bit of sweetness for our favorite couples- Vindy & Shacas! Have a merry one, everyone- and get ready for more frequent chapters- and Baby Dixon-Flynn, coming soon!**_

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes- and that's final!"

Sharon Raydor smiled sweetly, as she thrust the small bundle into her lover's hands. He was pouting mightily, and it was all she could do from laughing at his adorable displeasure.

"Who's idea was this- yours?" Castillo asked, as he began stripping off his clothes.

"Yes, but Kara loved it, so the women in your life have you outnumbered."

"Even Kacey?"

Sharon hummed affirmatively, at mention of their baby granddaughter. "Her vote always favors Mimi. End of story."

The man huffed in displeasure, as he stared at the loud and tacky garments.

"But I don't even wear pajamas."

"True," Sharon cooed lovingly, as she stared at Castillo's naked chest. Despite the passage of time, and an ugly bisecting scar, her lover was still a gorgeous sight to behold. "You wear me- and if you're a good boy for the camera today, you get the honor of taking _my_ pair of jammies off me- in private of course."

Castillo's frown quickly turned into a grin in three seconds flat!

Later, as the combined Raydor-Castillo-Thrace-Adams Family gathered on the beach for their group Christmas picture, there was more grumbling to be had over the cheesy attire.

"This is utterly ridiculous," Lee Adams declared, as only a Brit could do. Kara Thrace, his cop wife rolled her eyes beneath her blond bangs. "Who wears pajamas on the Shore?"

Sharon's oldest son, Ricky, couldn't help but snicker. "That'd be Em," he said of his sister, who was trying to rangle her squirming Maltese, Suzy, into their posed picture. Even the fluffy little dog, and the Thrace-Adams' Louie The Humper, were decked out in pet versions of the penguin print. "She once went a full year, if I'm not mistaken, wearing PJ's 24/7. Mom nearly had a cow, but figured if that was her only rebellion in her teens, she'd consider herself lucky."

"Says you, who wore yours to the Senior Prom!"

"I was being ironic. Plus they're comfy."

Sharon's youngest, Rusty Beck, who'd never even taken a family Christmas picture before, couldn't believe how lucky he was. Not that he was showing it, mind you, but he was very, very happy to be counted in such a happy and loving unit. The Thrace-Adams' foster daughter, Kat, home on holiday leave from the U.S. Naval Academy, was standing next to him, and his boyfriend Gus was manning the camera duties, and the whole deal was a very nice thing indeed.

Everyone had to agree. Matching Christmas pajamas beat out Ugly Christmas Sweaters, by far. They were more flattering, kind of cool, and as his big bro so honestly stated: super comfy.

A throat cleared loudly, amid the sound of the ocean behind them.

"Um, Captain Raydor, if you would please stop giggling," Gus Wallace asked politely. "You're making the baby excited, and then the dog wiggles, and it's really messing up the shot."

Sharon nodded, and did her best to compose herself. It was not an easy task, as Castillo was standing behind her, and whispering sexy talk in her ear between takes. His words were oh-so gentle and in a multitude of foreign languages, but she knew their implied meanings, and she couldn't wait to get back to his private quarters above his daughter's garage.

But Sharon was not the only one nearing her breaking point.

Kat had to pee, and announced that loudly, more than once...

Ricky's cell kept ringing...

And Lee Adams, the pilot, had a literal flight that he needed to see to.

"Now, people!"

Sharon's barked order snapped the group in attention, and the task was beautifully rendered.

Leave it to Darth Raydor, to get the job done.

* * *

"You're adorable, Doc."

Andy Flynn couldn't resist capturing his pregnant fiancee, in costume, on his iPhone camera, as she looked on.

"I do as you do, Leftenant, so please do not snicker like that."

He smiled beneath his fake Santa mustache and beard, before kissing her lovingly.

"Whatever you say- Mrs. Claus."

The idea for them to dress up for the kids in the Pediatrics wing at Cedars-Sinai, had been Dr. Dixon's idea, but now that the event was actually about to happen, Virginia was having second thoughts.

"Mrs. Claus is never depicted as being _With Child_ ," Virginia noted factually. "The children will find me false."

Virginia's literalness never ceased to make Andy's heart melt. "That's not necessarily true- I mean, how do you think Santa has all those little elves?"

Virginia pursed her lips, thought a moment, and then her cheeks blushed a beautiful shade of pink.

As it turned out, Santa & Mrs. Claus were an absolute hit with the children.

Virginia's assistant, Tory, was offered a reindeer costume, and quickly voted down by the femme fa-tale...

If she was going to don any character suit, it would be the sexy elf costume she had in mind to wear for one Det. Julio Sanchez...

But Dr. Dixon/Mrs. Claus loved making the children happy, and getting to show off Andy/Santa in the process, made the action even sweeter.

Her Leftenant was a natural with the kids, and she knew he would be a wonderful father to their child.

Andy made a great Santa Claus

He was quiet and tender with the youngest, and joking and playful with the older ones. Even the jaded teens loved him, and the parents of the sickest babies felt incredibly touched when he offered them a shoulder to lean on, and a word of genuine caring to their situation.

As a child, Virginia had never believed that Santa was real, but after seeing Andy Flynn dressed in red and white, she became an instant convert.

But one very inquisitive little girl had a few words for his wife

"Are you going to have a baby, Mrs. Claus?"

Virginia smiled wanly, and then nodded. "Yes, Harley, I am."

The child blinked her big brown eyes, as she considered that fact.

"I thought so. But aren't you kinda old?"

Virginia heard Andy stifle a chuckle, as she took stock of her own age, not to mention the white curly wig that she was currently wearing.

"Well, yes..."

"How did that happen?"

Dr. Dixon could have very easily given the little girl an exact and biological explanation of conception, however she doubted that the 7yr old's parents might not enjoy that too much...

She could have also given the example of the biblical Sarah, who gave birth to Isaac at the age of 90- but that might mean that she actually Believed...

Or, she could tell another truth.

"Santa is a very magical man, Harley. You know this, I am sure."

The girl nodded eagerly, and Andy felt his own cheeks blush merrily.

"He loves me as much as I love him," Virginia continued with an adorably shy smile. "And together we made magic." Then to Andy, she asked, "Isn't that right, Santa?"

And felt two pairs of eyes- one brown, and the other green- staring back at him, not to mention all of the others in the ward's hallway.

He loved Virginia with everything in him, and he couldn't wait to see her be a mommy...

Boy or girl, they were going to be hands down the luckiest kid on the planet...

"Santa?" Virginia prompted her man with a firm throat clearing.

Andy's smile crinkled his eyes behind his costume's glasses.

"Yep, Mrs. Claus, that's exactly what happened. _Magic_."


	14. Home: Pt II

_**A/N: Finally- a new chapter! I've been wanting to write this one since**_ **Pink Hearts & Green Clovers** _ **, so needed to take my time with it to get it right. Hence the delay... It may start out with Sharon & Castillo, but Vindy fans take heart- the Doc & Leftenant play a major role and have a lovely moment together at the end! And for more Shacas fun, please check out their sexy time in **_**Pink & Blue: Deleted Scenes** _ **. Thank you for (hopefully) sticking with me, AND for your reviews- they make my day!  
**_

Crime scenes never got any easier, and the IED blast at the local area mall was one of the very worst.

It was shades of the Boston Bombing in 2013, as the fleeing suspects were caught on surveillance cameras, and a citywide manhunt for them was on.

If ever there was a Major Crime to have been committed in Los Angeles, this was it, so of course the team had been called in. Assistant Chief Russell Taylor had been speaking before the media all day, as had officials from the FBI.

Meanwhile, victims were taken to hospitals all around the city, with many in need of critically life saving surgeries.

And then, for the first time in hours, Captain Sharon Raydor smiled, as she pictured her very pregnant cousin, scrubbing in- against her own doctor's orders- to assist in whatever task was needed.

Baby was on board, yes, but Virginia Dixon, healer of hearts, was not one to sit on her hands in a time of need- and that fact was giving Lt. Flynn, her love, palpitations!

But what else was new?!

Virginia had been a doctor for way longer than she'd known Andy, and lived with AS for even longer...

Medicine and healing was how Dr. Dixon dealt with stress- and life...

By beating death.

And now, driving, Sharon was in search of her own re-boot of soul.

It just so happened that a certain very important package needed to be picked up, so the captain took a little detour on her way back to the office.

Gradually, the tensions in her neck and shoulders decreased, as the commercial scenery turned into the older, tree-lined residential neighborhood. It featured small and adorable 1940s bungalows in varying stages of upkeep, with modestly sized yards. Even if the homes were not in the most tip top of conditions, one could tell that the residents cared about each other, and others- as those who were outside were known to be friendly to passers by.

Sharon was no stranger to the neighborhood, as she'd been frequenting the area for months now.

She parked on the street and made her way towards the house. Building supplies filled the driveway and open garage, while Latin hip-hop blared from an ancient and paint spattered boom-box.

Several whistles and shouts of Mami, greeted her, along with the gentlemanly doffing of a cap by an elderly Chinese man standing outside his electrician's truck.

So much... Life...

It was good to see it continuing to go on, away from all the chaos.

"Where's the Old Man?"

Collective teasing laughs and giggles by the teens and young adults of the Casa Mia: L.A. program, were the general replies to Sharon's query, but one handsome young man stepped up to offer his own direction.

"He's inside, Captain, Ma'am. But why waste your time with a _Viejo_ , when you can have all of this?"

Sharon smirked playfully at the come-on. "Because, Hot Dog, you can't handle any of this!"

A chorus of howls by the other kids only emphasized the boy's chastening, as Sharon patted him on his shoulder and moving on to enter the open front door of the house.

She found her lover in the modest entryway. He was painting a wall a peaceful shade of light blue-ish grey, and looked adorably deliberate in his actions. Despite his care, there were obvious smears of paint on his Carhart pants and chambray shirt. Flecks could even be seen in his hair, and the sight made Sharon giggle.

"Looks like someone is in need of their second shower of the day."

Castillo immediately dropped his paint roller into its tray, and huffed warmly. "So say we all."

"The house is coming along beautifully," Sharon declared, while her lover wiped his hands on his work pants.

"And, we're on track to meet our finish date."

"Good. When you're done with it, you can make one just like it, for us."

Castillo raised his brows at his lover's suggestion, and then cut the short distance between them. "Duly noted."

They kissed carefully, so as not to get wet paint on Sharon's leather suit jacket, which was paired with a silky pink shell and skirt. Eventually, her fancy heels settled between his scuffed boots, and all thoughts of paint- wet or otherwise, were forgotten, and their kiss deepened to the point that neither Sharon nor Castillo was aware that a small audience was watching them making out in the foyer!

A throat cleared...

A baby squealed...

And Rusty Beck couldn't help but snark, "Puh-leez! There are impressionable children watching!"

The couple broke apart instantly, and when their eyes both fell on their granddaughter Kacey, who was squirming in Rusty's arms, the race was on as to claim the child first.

Sharon won, and snuggled the little towhead in her arms and breathed in her sweet scent.

"Sorry, Old Man... I guess we know who Mom really loves most."

Castillo mock-glared at Rusty, before moving in to place a tender kiss on the top of Kacey's head, as she tugged on Sharon's red tresses.

And then Sharon set her sights on the tall, wiry man standing with Rusty. He was eyeing her and Castillo, with a bemused expression on his face. Nearly bald, and in work clothes, the man began chuckling to himself, before finally speaking.

"As I live and breathe, I never thought I'd live to see the day that Martin Castillo would be reduced to a puddle of mush, but here we are."

Sharon thinned her lips, ready to take on the newcomer, but when Castillo began laughing as well, she understood the playful jab.

They'd had countless near-misses over the last few months...

Spoken ever so briefly on the phone...

And now, they were face-to-face.

"Saul Tigh, it's good to see you. Finally."

"Same here, Captain."

They shook hands, and Sharon couldn't help but notice the man's twinkle in his one, good eye. For a reportedly hard-wired, ex-CIA agent, that was also a recovering alcoholic, Saul Tigh looked amazingly chilled out and at ease. All he needed was a flowered shirt, and he could be one of Jimmy Buffet's Parrotheads.

Working with the Casa Mia kids on the houses, seemed to have had as much of a healing effect on him, as it did her own lover.

"The thought occurred to me the other day, that Marty and I ought to have you and your wife- Ellen, is it? over for dinner some night."

While Castillo paled, Saul Tigh practically blushed.

"Yes! Ellen and I would enjoy that very much. She's been yappin' since we got to L.A., about meetin' the lady who finally snared the Old Man- so you name the time and date, and we'll be there."

"But you've got the new case... the bombing," Castillo nearly whined to his lady, as Kacey made a play for her glasses.

"True, but I do have to eat at some point," Sharon calmly returned. "You and Rusty can do all of the cooking- as usual, while I'll buy some gorgeous flowers, and then show up just in time to greet our guests."

Rusty was loving the gentle jousting between The Parents, while Kacey was being over-the-top cute in order to gain their attention. The tot wanted desperately to play with her Abu's glasses too, and he kept having to push them back up his nose after she'd reach out and grab at them. Castillo was a total Bad Ass, and only Kacey- or Sharon could have dared such a move.

In the end, Sharon won out, and tentative plans for dinner on Friday were made.

"It's your funeral," Castillo told Sharon as he walked her and Kacey out to her car.

"Ellen can't be as bad as you say she is."

"Ah, but she is."

Once their granddaughter was locked into her car seat, Sharon drew Castillo into her arms and finished what Kacey had tried to do earlier.

Seeing him without his wire rims made her remember the man she met twenty years in the past, and how they'd both grown and matured. He was as sexy now as he was then- if not more so, and the way that he looked at her told Sharon that Castillo felt the same.

"It'll be fine, Marty," she promised, while holding his glasses in one hand, and his face in her other. "You'll see."

"You promise?"

She loved these private moments between them... the ones in which he felt at such ease with her as to share his vulnerable side and self doubts.

"I do."

Castillo smiled, hopefully.

"You do?"

Sharon's heart melted at his tone, and she couldn't help but hum affirmatively.

And then she kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

If she could've, she would've eaten her words.

Sharon's failed promises to Castillo would not have tasted nearly as good as the Indian feast that he'd prepared for their little dinner party, but she would have tried.

Saul Tigh was a rascal...

The man told the bawdiest jokes, and shared page-turning accounts of his CIA days- including missions that overlapped with Castillo's DEA. Their mutual colleague Jack Gretsky was no longer alive, but Saul made him very real to Sharon and Rusty.

"You would enjoy his widow, Nadia," the retired-agent told his hostess.

Castillo nodded in agreement, but then added, "However she did stab me with a sword, the last time I saw her."

Sharon paled. "Oh my."

But it was Saul Tigh's wife, Ellen, who was the actual star of the dinner party. She was a trip and a half, and one had only to meet her once to understand why.

Castillo had often said that the outrageous blond woman brought out the best- and worst in his friend. Saul clearly loved his wife, dearly, and one could assume the same of her.

But it was hard to tell, as she'd been constantly flirting with Castillo- and even Rusty, at every chance possible.

Rumor had it, she'd slept with half the new recruits at Langley, while her husband had been away on top secret missions...

Castillo said the couple had legendary fights, but always got back together in the end. And now that Saul was officially retired, it looked like he and Ellen were back on, and for good...

Or bad.

In the here and now of the moment, there was a little fact regarding the two bottles of wine the couple had brought. Both had been presented as gifts, but Sharon figured that the couple had drunk at least one of the bottles between them, and possibly a third of the second.

This, as Saul was in recovery!

Sharon felt for the man, as his wife was clearly the enabler to his addiction, and for as much as Ellen loved him in return, she was not helping his situation at all.

But Mrs. Tigh was not without a sense of polite sensibilities.

Such as they were...

"Let me just say, Sharon- that even though I am a newly transplanted Angelin-a, I think that I speak for the greater L.A. area, when I say thank you- for catching those horrible, homicidal maniacs who bombed that shopping mall, earlier in the week. You saved us- you saved us all from further fear and possible death. And now it's safe to go back to the Grove!"

Rusty's eyebrows shot up to his scalp, as he'd not seen his mother at such a loss for words. Ever.

"Thank you, Ellen," Sharon replied finally, after a good long beat. "But the LAPD cannot take all the credit- the FBI was also very instrumental in catching the un-subs. It's not always an easy task, working with another organization- as both Marty and Saul know, but we did it. And yes, it's safe to go shopping again."

"Tell that to our credit cards!"

Castillo couldn't help but smile into his napkin, at his friend's sharp retort. Saul and Ellen both exploded into infectious laughter, and before long the rest of the table joined in.

"Yes," Ellen agreed, through her own happy tears. "Our men were valiant patriots in their jobs. Saul and I never got to enjoy parenthood, because of it- but I'm so glad that Marty is doing so, finally."

Sharon smiled in agreement, as her man excused himself to fetch their dessert and much needed coffee. Banana bread pudding and Cuban coffee rounded out their meal, which had consisted of lamb curry, naan, and a cool cucumber salad. Rusty had been a great sous chef, and even helped out by serving alongside his mentor.

Sharon loved the all of the positive changes in the boy, due in part to her lover's influence- and hers, of course, and couldn't help but smile a thin line of rose, as Rusty jumped up to eagerly help out- and get a breather from Ellen's wandering foot!

It was clear that Mrs. Tigh was as fascinated by Captain Raydor, as she was of her...

Both women had been sizing each other up all night, and Sharon was ready for the other Alpha's claws to come out- even if it was unintended.

Darth Raydor couldn't help but grill Mrs. Tigh, just a bit, and learned that the woman was not exactly the bubble-head that she led people to think she was. As it turned out, Ellen had been quite involved in child welfare and women's empowerment organizations, back East, and looked forward to doing the same in L.A. Sharon made a mental note to put her in touch with Andrea Hobbs, who sat on the board of a girl's mentorship program, and decided to hold back on her own judgements of the woman.

"You've made that guy very happy, Sharon... giving him a family... by way of your children."

Sharon wasn't sure if and how much the Tighs knew of her and Castillo's past, but that pain was always there for her beneath the surface. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded gracefully. "Yes, well..."

Sensing his hostess' distress, Saul jumped in to try to reign in his wife. "Aw, Ellen, you keep forgetting about Zak and Kara. Marty's been a papa for years, thanks to them... God rest Zak's soul."

Ellen nodded thoughtfully, and then apologized appropriately. "Those kids were a handful," she confided to Sharon, who hummed good naturedly. "Zak was a beautiful boy- and Kara was-"

"Kara," Sharon surmised.

Ellen snorted with laughter. "When Marty brought the kids home to live with him, Kara saw that he had a bidet and immediately thought he was the richest man in all of Miami!"

Rusty laughed out loud, from the kitchen, at that!

"I always thought it was a shame that you and May-Yi never had one, Marty," Ellen purred over her shoulder to Castillo. "That would've been such a cute kid." Then to Sharon, Ellen continued, "May-Yi was a very sweet girl."

Sharon nodded politely, despite her lover's unease, as he and Rusty returned to the table. Castillo rarely spoke of his ex, as she also mentioned Jackson Raydor as little as possible.

"It's wonderful that she's not really dead, as we previously thought. What's she doing now, Marty?"

Castillo winced on his own coffee, before replying with all honesty, "The last I heard she'd become a nun, serving in South America."

The entire table went utterly silent, until Rusty finally chimed in, "Well, I guess after you've been with the Old Man, only Christ is left."

Sharon shot Rusty a Darth Raydor glare, as the Tighs both saluted him.

But then, the young man redeemed himself fully, and most honestly.

"I've never seen my mom happier- and the same goes for me. So, I'm really glad things didn't work out with Marty and May-Yi. Because then he found Sharon- and then he raised Zak and Kara. She already had Ricky and Emily... and now I'm here, and so is little Kacey- and Cousin Virginia's having a kid with Lt. Flynn, and everything's the Best."

Sharon and Castillo were both moved to near-tears, as the Tighs were rendered speechless.

"May I be excused?" Rusty quietly asked Sharon, after he'd practically inhaled his dessert.

She nodded, knowing full well that her son would be texting about their dinner, non-stop with Gus, and possibly Ricky, Emily, and Kat.

"Marty speaks highly of your cousin, Virginia, and I've come to know her man Flynn," Saul pronounced. "He's a good egg- and a fine cop , I'm sure."

"That he is," Sharon confirmed. "Andy and Virginia are extremely happy, and we are all anxiously awaiting their little one."

Castillo huffed warmly. "We love babies."

Sharon met his gaze from across the table, and her heart melted.

"May I tell them?" she asked over her own coffee. "Or do they already know?"

Castillo all but beamed. "No, go right ahead."

Saul cocked an eyebrow, and Ellen looked equally intrigued..

Then, with clasped hands to contain her brimming joy, Sharon revealed, "Marty and I are going to be grandparents again- Kara's pregnant again!"

The Tighs each congratulated the couple, with regulation kudos, which Sharon and Castillo accepted graciously.

"If truth be told, when Marty and I found each other again, in Miami, the very last thing I wanted to do was get into a relationship. But then..."

"Kara had just given birth to Kacey, and..."

"That closed the deal."

Sharon hummed at the irony of her man's choice of words. They were complete, and totally true. She loved him, and their family, so very much.

And that love was why she did what she did. Her work- the very thing that took her away from them, was done to ultimately protect them- and other families, from harm.

Martin Castillo built houses, and took care of babies...

While Captain Sharon Raydor caught bad guys, and put them to justice...

Its what they did, and it made for a pretty great life.

Saul Tigh reiterated that, later, as he and his wife stumbled out the door and down to their waiting Uber.

Once the couple was gone, Sharon and Castillo could finally exhale.

"Oh my gods, Marty- you were right!"

Her man chuckled like warm gravel, as he pulled Sharon into his arms. "I told you."

"Are they going to be okay?"

Castillo sighed thoughtfully at Sharon's concern for his friends. "Yes. I've seen Saul drunk, and he was actually quite sober tonight."

"Well, Ellen make The Real Housewives look like a bunch of nuns!"

"May-Yi included."

Sharon couldn't help but giggle with relief at her man's quip, and then Castillo joined in, and it wasn't long until they were kissing playfully and then passionately.

"Let's go to bed."

"But the dishes?"

Castillo grunted as he guided Sharon toward her room. "I made the mess, and will personally do them in morning... right now I need to make this evening up to you."

Captain Raydor liked the sound- and feel of that, and said no more.

* * *

"Leftenant, I do not want to look at anymore houses. There is no perfect home."

Andy took Virginia's hand in his, as they crossed the tree lined street. "I know, right? But Sharon and Marty said to meet them here. I think it's the first project of Casa Mia: L.A., and they want to show it off."

Virginia smiled gamely, and cupped her swollen tummy. If anything, it was good to get out. Since her brief foray back into the OR, following the recent bombing, she'd resumed her maternity leave, and being cooped up again was driving her a tiny bit nuts.

The bungalow was certainly charming, from the outside. It was painted a neutral grey with clean white trim. A wide front porch was extremely welcoming, with a swing, American flag, and a painted front door in red.

Sharon and Castillo awaited them, on the other side of an actual picket fence!

"What is this?" Andy asked incredulously. "An HGTV show?"

Castillo groaned, and Sharon rolled her eyes, as she hugged her cousin.

"Please, come inside," the captain gently ordered the couple. "I think you're going to really like it."

And they did.

While there were obvious signs of updating with open flow of the kitchen-dining-living areas, there were classic signs of Craftsman design in the built-ins, and transoms over the inner doors of the home. The living area was beautiful and homey, with a sofa in charcoal microfiber, cozy red side chairs, and an oversized wicker auto-man that served as a coffee table. The flooring was distressed hardwood throughout, and the kitchen was an absolute sight to behold!

Andy whistled at the farmhouse sink, and Virginia appreciated the quartz countertops with just the right amount of subtle sparkle.

Just like her man's beautiful eyes!

There was a mudroom just off the kitchen, along with a dedicated nook for laundry.

And a sweet little guest bath that included a clawfoot tub, with a handheld shower sprayer.

Sharon was excited to show them the Master, which had actually been two smaller bedrooms, prior to the renovation.

It was lovely and serene, with an inviting palate, and a big king-size bed with lots of pillows. A generous walk in closet preceded a spa-like bath, which included a double vanity, shower, and a private water-closet.

French doors led to a charming fenced-in backyard with a willow tree in one corner, and soft grass that begged to be played on.

"And there's a tiny little private office upstairs," Sharon noted with a giggle. "The kids somehow got a desk up there, and even a daybed."

Andy whistled. "Wow! The investors are gonna be impressed! Buyers will be fighting over this house."

Virginia hummed in agreement. "It is perfect."

Sharon hummed too, and then hugged her cousin gently. "It is perfect- and it's yours and Andy's- if you want it."

It took a moment for Virginia to process what Sharon had said, as all of the events were slightly overwhelming. But once everything sank in, she pulled back and met her cousin's gaze and knew the truth.

Virginia then turned to Andy, who actually looked like he might cry. They embraced, and kissed without shame.

Both felt like little kids, once they were able to face Sharon and Castillo. Excitement rendered the couple nearly speechless, but Andy did his best to express their appreciation.

"I have no idea what all this cost, but this is the most perfect home, and we can pay whatever it takes-"

"We'll settle that later, Flynn," Castillo cut in with warmth.

Sharon giggled in agreement, and then added, "Marty and I just want you to have the perfect Forever Home. And now that we know it fits the bill, we can show you one more little surprise."

There was one room left out in the initial tour, and Sharon took Virginia's hand and guided her toward it, while the men followed a few paces behind.

A closed door, next to the Master awaited, with a sign that read:

 **GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT**

The cousins shared a quiet moment, as Sharon placed a hand on Virginia's tummy. The baby kicked with excitement, and it made both women smile all the way to their bottle green eyes.

Virginia had never been one for surprises, but knowing that her beloved Sharon was behind this one gave her total confidence.

Gamely, she opened the door...

And found the most perfect nursery.

A room-wide mural of a sweetly sophisticated beach scene, complete with dunes and grasses, a lighthouse, sailboats, and teddy bears in old-time beach garb, graced the walls, while clouds and recessed lighting graced the ceiling. A beautiful white-washed crib was centered in the middle of the room, with a matching dresser and changing station nearby. Large shaded windows bathed the room in warm natural light, while an antique rocker and shelves of books beckoned.

Sharon's heart swelled, as she watched her cousin take everything in. "Kara Thrace did the mural, and clouds on the ceiling. I told her how much you loved the beach, and missed how it looks in Seattle- so she made it happen here."

Virginia nodded, and wiped away a solitary tear, as Sharon noted the tiny LED lights in the ceiling that- at night, could be turned on and dimmed or brightened, to serve as a constellation of stars above. The feature was a nod to Virginia's first date with Andy, at the Griffith Observatory, and was absolutely magical.

Andy joined Virginia, as they explored the room together, while Sharon and Castillo looked on.

"Mission accomplished?"

Sharon smiled, as she leaned into Castillo's embrace from behind. No matter the bad forces- or even wacky friends like the Tighs, which were out there in the world, it was always a blessing to be able to come home to a little piece of Heaven, with the one you loved. Andy and Virginia had that now, and could look forward to welcoming their little one into that peace.

"Absolutely..."


	15. Worry, Cravings, & All That

_**A/N: I'd hoped to get this done earlier in the week, but thankfully finished in time for Valentine's Day! Vindy fans, this one is for you- along with the M-rated add-on in**_ **Pink & Blue: Deleted Scenes** _ **. Enjoy, everyone- and thank you for every review! A wedding and the baby's arrival are coming soon, so please stay tuned!**_

He was doing it again.

The love of his life was on the sofa, with her eyes glued to a medical journal.

Andy did his best to not appear as though he was hovering, but failed miserably, as she growled quietly from behind her magazine.

"Leftenant, you are distressing our intentionally distressed wood floor. Please stop pacing."

Andy sighed heavily, and then smiled as Virginia smiled gamely up at him. They both loved being in their new home, and took every opportunity to just hang out together under their cozy little roof.

He joined her on the sofa, and immediately claimed her bare feet in his lap.

Virginia never shied from her lover's touch, and looked forward to it, in fact. Like her cousin, Sharon, Dr. Dixon had come to love the feeling of naked toes- especially when they were being massaged by a very handsome man!

Virginia tossed aside her magazine, and melted into the very soft pillows at her back.

"I know I'm being a pain, but worrying is all I can do these days. Everyone on the team teases me for it, Sharon included. Only Castillo shares my feelings."

Virginia knew as much, and hummed at the irony that she and her cousin could have lovers so similar in thought.

Andy Flynn and Martin Castillo were very different men, but when it came to babies and the women they loved, they were absolute mush.

The notion made Virginia's heart skip a happy beat.

"It just isn't fair," Andy continued, as his mate looked on with a serene smile. "As the mom-to-be, you do all the work. Us dads have our moment of fun at the start, and then we're done."

"Yes. I believe that you did have fun impregnating me. I enjoyed it as well."

Andy pursed his lips in order to respond, but had nothing.

Virginia Dixon could disarm him easier than all the bomb squads in America put together, and he loved her for that.

In spite of her adorable baby bump, and using all of her enviable flexibility, Virginia drew up her legs and then moved closer to Andy in order to kiss him. When their lips met, all of the lieutenant's worries melted away, and he was soon humming right along with the good doctor.

"I just wanna be a good dad- and husband- this time around," Andy stated, once they eventually parted.

Virginia nodded, as she knew as such. "You will be, Leftenant. I am certain of that."

They continued to kiss and cuddle together on the sofa, and Andy couldn't help but notice the rings they wore on each of their hands. The heart and clover rings he gave her, and the custom cladalagh she had made for him- symbols of their love and commitment to each other.

No matter what, they were bonded, even if they'd yet to officially tie the knot.

Soon...

Andy smiled into Virginia's shining red hair, as they both cradled the swell of her tummy.

The baby kicked, and it prompted the dad-to-be to ask, "How do you stay so calm about all of this?"

Virginia snorted. "I am not calm, Leftenant. I am terrified, in fact, but it is also a very good feeling."

"How so?"

"I was never sheltered as a child, and understood at a very young age how a woman's body worked. I saw what my mother went through each month, how she bled and what that meant. I was told how babies were made, and how men were responsible for that and how their bodies worked. So then, when I began to mature, and I developed breasts and started menses, I was not afraid. It didn't always feel good, but I knew it was natural. I liked experimenting with myself in the privacy of my room, and knew that someday I would have intercourse. I looked forward to that- and enjoyed it once I did- but never did I think I'd become a mother myself. I dreamed of course, as many women do, but Medicine and my patients became my life and children, and I was okay with that. Until I met you."

Andy grinned through his soft tears.

"Because of our love, I am about to fully experience what my body was created to do. It is exciting and frightening and-"

"Magical?"

Virginia's smile matched Andy's, and she couldn't help but giggle shyly. "Yes."

"I think so, too."

Andy's own coming-of-age had been less than fondly recalled, starting when he was a boy of five. An involuntary erection had scared him something awful, not to mention his mom who was hosting the Mother Superior of his school, when he came out of his room to show her how "it won't go down, Mama!" It was horrible and funny at the same time, as those things happen to boys. But then, as he got older, his voice changed at an inopportune time and hair grew in the weirdest places... Andy loved finding out about girls, though, but that came with warnings from his pop to "wrap that sucker!" which he did... most of the time. That's how his first two kids came about, and in the end he let their mother down.

"You are doing wonderfully, Leftenant," Virginia promised. "I love how you love and care for me. You are very patient with all of my needs, and I have never felt more secure."

Andy dipped his head, bashfully. He only wanted the best for her, and he loved doing whatever he could to make Virginia happy.

Lamaze classes had been a challenge, but like the prenatal yoga, they had been a great bonding experience. It kinda helped that the classes were led by Patrice Perry, wife of Lt. Provenza. The retired nurse was warm and easy going, and very upbeat about the miracle of childbirth. Virginia felt very comfortable with her, and so did Andy- even if the woman teased him a bit during the classes.

But it didn't bother him, as Andy had vowed to himself, very early on in Virginia's pregnancy, to be as present as possible. He hadn't been there for Sandra, his ex, the first time around, and everything was going to be different now.

It was the least he could do, as Virginia was doing so much already.

So when she felt like moving furniture around in their new home, in an act of nesting, Andy ignored his bad back and was totally there for her.

Not to mention her demands for instant sex, one of which had happened at his workplace earlier in the week!

He was also down for Virginia's cravings. Gummy worms... French fries dipped in strawberry milkshakes... and pizza at 2 a.m. Whatever his Baby Mama wanted, Andy got it for her.

And always with love and a smile...

"How did I ever get so lucky as to find a great girl like you?"

Virginia hummed, as at her age she wasn't exactly a girl anymore, but by now was used to her lover's ways and didn't correct him.

Still, she was her usual directness in her reply, "You sat down on a park bench one day, and started talking."

Andy's grin crinkled his eyes, as he remembered their first meeting...

His heart had been broken back then, but Virginia healed him...

Just in time for their love story to unfold!


	16. Showered With Love

**_A/N: Again, I originally intended to post different content for this chapter, but this idea came and was too sweet to pass up. Many thanks for all reviews- especially to the very ardent Guest reviewer! I think I know who you might be, but either way, thank you for such great support! Baby Dixon-Flynn is coming soon- so please stay tuned, everyone!_**

"I don't get it- you're actually throwing me out of our new home?"

Dr. Dixon growled beneath her breath, as she regarded the very obtuse man.

"No, Leftenant. That is physically impossible for me to do, as you are a great deal larger than I am- and not pregnant at the moment."

"But I was really looking forward to the baby shower- getting to open presents and seeing all of those cute little things inside."

Andy continued to whine adorably, as Virginia pushed him towards the front door of their cozy little bungalow.

"This is not a Couples Shower," she explained. "Women only. It is best that you not know what transpires at these events. It would only make your blood pressure rise, and not in a good way."

Andy raised a brow at that, and couldn't help but grin. "Really? You sound like you speak from experience."

A shy smile formed on Virginia's lips, as her mind flashed back to all of the baby showers that she'd attended for colleagues and fellow hospital workers over the years. They'd been so much fun, and the desire to be the one at the center of it all had always been strong for her.

And now that secret wish was coming true...

"Are you sure that you're gonna be alright with that many guests in the house?" Andy asked as he checked his back pockets, and pulled on his leather jacket.

Virginia hummed in reply, as she boosted herself on tiptoe to kiss her lover goodbye. She always loved how he smelled when he wore the leather- and it made her want to jump him right there!

But there wasn't time...

Martin Castillo had just pulled into the driveway, to pick Andy up for the planned event for him, and Virginia didn't want to keep him waiting.

Besides, she was anxious for her own party to get started!

As Sharon had planned every detail of the baby shower for Virginia, Castillo had an equally inclusive Dad Day in store for Andy. He was going to be well occupied and honored, as the proud papa he would soon be.

And to make sure that no strippers or lap dancers were involved, Virginia's assistant Tory Foster had been dispatched to assist Castillo in his planning efforts...

Something that the O'Dwyer Cousins would have loved to see for themselves, first hand!

As a peace offering, Virginia framed Andy's face in her capable surgeon's hands, and drew him to her for a second kiss goodbye. This one was ever so soft, and extremely sensual, and he responded eagerly, mating his tongue to hers, while gently cradling the swell of Virginia's tummy between his palms. At his touch, the child within kicked- or danced, while making both parents giggle with joy and excitement.

"Baby stuff. Your party. Ladies Only," Andy agreed, once he and Virginia parted.

She nodded affirmatively. "When you return, we shall have a party of our own- in our new king sized bed."

Andy liked the sound of that- so much in fact, that he hurried out the front door to his waiting ride before he could change his mind!

###

It was a lovely gathering, and Virginia felt like a queen in the middle of it all.

And wearing a sparkly pink rhinestone tiara, gifted to her by Sharon only added to the scene!

Her cousin had planned everything perfectly, from the catered menu to the fun and gentle surprise arrival of her two favorite colleagues from her past, Drs. Miranda Bailey and Cristina Yang. Virginia's assistant, Tory Foster was also there, as well as Det. Amy Sykes and Louie Provenza's new wife, Patrice. DDA Andrea Hobbs had been invited, but had an event with one of her kids that she couldn't get it of, but sent flowers for Virginia, and a lovely receiving blanket for the baby.

Virginia felt very comfortable with all of the women, and enjoyed the mix of her old life with her new.

It was a picture perfect day, and something out of a rom-com movie- everything that she had hoped for.

"The only thing missing, Cousin, is one gay male friend."

Sharon didn't know what to say, to Virginia's whispered statement. She wasn't quite sure if the good doc was teasing, or not. Virginia had a surprisingly good sense of humor, but she could also be blatantly serious as well, and sometimes the two emotions were had to differentiate.

"Was Rusty not invited?"

Sharon giggled self-consciously, as Virginia continued the line of conversation.

Her cousin adored Rusty, and was far from bigoted. Being one who was often marginalized herself, Virginia Dixon was open to everyone.

"Um, he was, actually. And to Andy's party as well- but a chess tournament won out, ultimately."

Virginia pouted a bit, when Sharon also added that Dr. Fernando Morales, the LAPD coroner was also invited, but his father was in town that day and he had to be with him.

"But he bought you a lovely diaper bag, as a peace offering. It's in that polka-dot wrapped package over there!"

Virginia grinned and hummed with satisfaction, while joyfully hugging a relieved Sharon.

Gay Friend or not, her party had everything...

There was champagne for the guests...

Sparkling cider for her...

And lots and lots of presents!

Among Virginia's favorites was a video baby monitor with blue-tooth capability, onesies from Cedars-Sinai and the LAPD, His & Her snugglies, and a plush Charlie Brown that was hugging his pal Snoopy.

Her Seattle friends gave her a year's subscription to a diaper service, and Tory gave an entire collection of Dr. Seuss books.

Andy's daughter, Nicole, was in attendance, and was thrilled with the idea of having a new sibling. Virginia was very relieved of that, and deeply touched when gifted with a Flynn family heirloom of a heart shaped locket necklace.

"It... is... very beautiful," the doctor stated with sober emotion. Her hormones were at full capacity, and tears threatened at the corners of her eyes.

"And so are you, Virginia," Nicole replied with genuine love and respect for her father's lady. "My dad is so happy, all because of you, and Drew and I can't wait to meet our new brother or sister."

"Me too."

The two women hugged, and then more champagne was poured for everyone at the party- all except for Virginia, of course!

* * *

Also dry, was the daddy-to-be, as Andy enjoyed his own event with all the guys in his life.

The venue was one of the high dollar club rooms at Dodger Stadium, and even though it was the off-season- with no games or practices on the field below, it was the perfect location for the baseball-loving lieutenant to be feted.

With a sinful menu of ballpark foods, and classic games playing on monitors, Andy felt like a kid himself, with the gang around him.

In addition to Martin Castillo, Provenza, Tao, Sanchez, and Buzz Watson were all there- as was Special Agent Fritz Howard. Chief Taylor popped in briefly, to grab a Dodger Dog, and congratulate Andy- and wish him luck at changing a screaming, squirming baby's diapers at 2am. Andy merely smiled at that scenario, and honestly couldn't wait for such a thing.

"You're hopeless," Provenza scoffed with gentle goodwill.

"But that's why we love you, Dad!"

Andy chuckled, and grinned even wider as his son Drew hugged him from behind.

Having the young man there- and getting to love and know him as a person, over the past few months, was among the greatest gifts Andy had ever received. He owed it all to Virginia, who'd brought them back together, and made him feel like the luckiest guy on earth.

* * *

After all the presents were opened, a light lunch was served for the mommy-to-be and all of her guests.

A big table with a market umbrella had been set up in the backyard, with a fine linen tablecloth and napkins, and scattered flower petals strewn about.

And somewhere between their somen salads with grilled chicken breast and fresh veggies, and the gorgeous pink & blue velvet cupcakes, a little bit more of baby shower tradition was had...

All throughout the very fun opening of presents, Det. Amy Sykes had compiled a list of Virginia's reactions to each gift she received, to be revealed at a moment and manner such as the one as this.

The young detective handed the list- written on a classic police notepad, to her CO. Sharon smiled knowingly, as Virginia looked on in anticipation.

"This is all in fun," Sharon told her cousin gently.

Virginia knew that to be true. As one who lived with AS, she also knew that her cousin never ever wanted to hurt her feelings, or make her think she was being made fun of. Sharon always put her first, as she did with all of the people she loved, and that was something that made Virginia's heart swell with love.

"I am ready," Virginia stated with an anticipatory nod and smile.

Sharon returned her favor, and then cleared her throat of giggles before beginning.

"So here's the deal- in celebration of my baby cousin having a baby of her very own, the perceptive and beautiful detective, Amy Sykes has given me an accounting of what we can only assume are Dr. Virginia Dixon's comments and lust-fueled outbursts during the conception of her unborn child-"

"Thanks to Lt. Andy Flynn!" Sykes added with great gusto.

All in attendance- including Virginia, giggled at the mention of her man.

Even the baby kicked with joy, within her womb!

Sharon took a moment to peruse the list to herself, and choked a bit on her own giggles, before finally beginning, "So in no particular order, we have-

 _I have never seen one like this before!_

 _Will it fit?_

 _They are extremely soft!_

 _The color is very pretty!_

 _Does this thing really work?_

 _Oh, yes! I have always wanted one of these!_

 _I will need more of this!"_

The last two quotes elicited the most giggles and happy tears from the group- Virginia included. Once the future mommy realized the double meanings of what she'd said when opening her gifts, played in context with her intimate time with Andy, a full-on blush bloomed across her face.

Sharon- and to some extent Tory, had always had the ability and love for Virginia to be able to treat her like everyone else, but for the other women to do so as well, was extremely touching to her.

She felt quite blessed, and very, very lucky indeed.

* * *

Across town, at Chavez Ravine, Andy was getting the royal treatment as well...

Not to mention a bit of fatherly advice for him, on this, the third time around for him.

Tao, the ballistics and tech expert of their unit, said to do whatever it took to keep an electronic device out of the little one's hands as long as possible. "I've literally seen toddlers trying to expand a picture in a magazine! It's not good, Andy."

"So keep the kid occupied with sports," Buzz offered. "Boy or girl, they could play soccer. My dad was an assistant coach on my team as a kid, and it was a great experience for us both."

Fritz Howard and Sanchez both nodded in agreement. Even though neither man had yet to become a parent himself, they'd both been kids once, and felt it safe to give their two cents.

"Be their dad always, but be a friend also," Julio supplied.

"And don't wait too long, before getting them a pet!" Fritz stated with conviction. "Brenda Leigh told me to tell you that, so there..."

Provenza snorted incredulously. "Just make sure the kid knows you're not a walking ATM. I dunno, Flynn... if I were you, I'd make a run for the border and skip out on this whole parenthood thing altogether, while you still can!"

The lieutenant's co-workers chuckled and rolled their eyes at such a typical statement from the crusty old man.

"If you do that, then I'm sure Castillo here will just step in and raise the little guy himself," Drew teased his dad. "He's like the king of babies- from what I hear."

Martin Castillo grunted in reply to Drew Flynn's gentle teasing toward Andy. "Right, Kid. Besides, Flynn, if you do cut and run on the child- and Virginia, I will personally find and hurt you- badly."

Andy swallowed, as Castillo moved to hug him tightly. "Duly noted, but that's not gonna happen, Marty. I promise."

The men warmly slapped each other on their backs, before separating, and then a toast to Andy, Virginia, and the baby, was made.

Then, once the men clinked glasses of beer and sodas, Andy's final surprise of the day was delivered.

Into the clubroom walked Dr. Dixon's assistant, Tory Foster- and on her arm was the famed Dodgers broadcaster, Vin Scully himself!

Tory, who'd excused herself from Virginia's party to deliver the legend to Andy's, was dressed stylishly, as usual, in a chic and sexy LBD with a pink belt and matching heels. But it was Vin, who was the real stunner. The dapper man was absolutely resplendent in a dark blue pinstripe suit, sky blue shirt, and a baby pink tie and pocket square!

"Mr. Scully! I can't believe it's really you- and you're here!"

The retired announcer chuckled, as he warmly shook Andy's hand.

"Well, I was told by the lovely Tory here, that there was a guy about to become a new dad again, and that he was a huge Dodger fan, so I thought that I'd stop by and give my regards."

Andy's gaze went from Vin, to Virginia's assistant, who was actually blushing. Mr. Scully was a sweet and absolute charmer, and it was very obvious that he'd won over the jaded femme fatale.

"Well, thank you! I'm honored, truly!" Andy gushed, as the rest of his guests looked on in equal adoration of the famous redhead.

"So you've got a little one on the way.. any idea if its a boy or a girl?"

Andy shook his head and grinned all the way to his eyes. "Nope, but that's okay. As long as the baby- and my Virginia are healthy and happy, I'm good."

Vin nodded and smiled in agreement, as the known family man was of the same mind, and said so in fact.

"Just love 'em.. that's my advice to you, Lt. Flynn. Love them with all your heart, and trust in the Man Upstairs."

Choked with emotion, Andy promised he would.

* * *

Once the shower was over, and all of the guests were gone, the O'Dwyer Cousins adjourned to a blanketed place beneath the willow tree in the Flynn-Dixon backyard. The long, low hanging branches and dangling strands of leaves shielded the pair from the late afternoon sun, and seemed to invite them to one of their heart-to-hearts.

It was a cozy and magical spot, reminiscent of a similar one, in their shared grandmother's backyard in Wisconsin. There, the Young Sharon and Young Virginia had shared secrets and giggles and many a teddy bear picnic, while visiting the original Mimi.

"So, you had fun?"

Virginia smiled broadly, and then replied, "Yes... very much so. Thank you, Sharon... for giving me and my child a very special day."

"It was my pleasure. The two of you deserved it."

Before Virginia could reply, the baby danced a jig inside her, and caused her to gasp in surprise. "He is very active today."

Sharon arched a brow at her cousin's notation. "You still think it's a boy?"

"Mmm."

"I'm quite surprised, as Andy thinks it's a girl. Why are you so convinced?"

Virginia shrugged, as she wasn't truly, deep down. "Perhaps it is more wishful thinking, than actual intuition."

The two women sat together in companionable silence, until Virginia finally spoke again.

"I believe it would be for the best, if I had a boy. Not only for the fact that I would like to see a small version of Andy, but in consideration of you, Cousin."

"Oh, Honey-"

Virginia shook her head in difference. "You and I are so very close, Sharon, and I treasure our relationship with everything in me..."

"As do I."

"I know... I also know that you and Martin believe that the child you lost together was a daughter. A girl that looked like you- but with tan skin."

Sharon nodded, as she and her cousin both began to tear up.

"Andy has coloring that is similar to Martin's, and if he and I have a girl... she could look the same as the one you lost... and that could hurt you... deeply."

Sharon swallowed, as she was afraid of that, and gently pulled her cousin into her arms.

"No, Virginia, that would never happen. I promise."

"You cannot be sure... and for Martin as well. He feels things so deeply..."

Sharon sighed. "He does, but Marty will be fine, Virginia. He and I would both love to have another girl in the family- another O'Dwyer Woman. I like the sound of that, don't you? Someone for little Kacey to giggle with and share secrets. Like we did- and still do."

Virginia hummed, as they parted and dried each other's eyes. "Yes. But we shall still see..."

Sharon rolled her eyes lovingly, as her cousin was an absolute pill.

And then, Andy was there in the yard, along with Castillo.

Both women stood, and went to their men. Each party shared their stories of their days- including videos and selfies on their phones, and all was well in the world.

###

Later, after making passionate and very tender love in their great big bed, Andy asked Virginia about the tears he saw in her and Sharon's eyes.

"Is everything okay, Doc?"

Virginia hummed sleepily, in her fiance's arms. His chest hair felt soft against her skin, and his body's warmth made her feel so secure.

"Yes, Leftenant. Sharon and I had a wonderful day, and a very good talk... and now I am not so sure that you and I are having a boy."

Andy hid his smile in Virginia's pile of red tresses...

He genuinely wanted only for their child to be happy and healthy, no matter what...

But the idea of another daughter- one with the love of his life, would be an absolute dream come true!

 _ **A/N #2: Like Andy, I'm a big fan of the LA Dodgers, so it is for that reason I included the Real Life person, Vin Scully in this chapter. He is retired now, but will always be the voice of Dodger Baseball and is an absolute treasure. I do not know Mr. Scully, and hope he doesn't mind that I wrote him in as Andy's surprise. I adore Vinny, and hope that I did him justice- "his" scene was written with nothing but love and admiration. No profit is sought or intended.**_


	17. I Do

_**A/N: Here we are FINALLY with a new chapter- a big one before the REALLY BIG ONE for Vindy! I hope you all are still with me, and will also tune into the add-on to this chapter in**_ **Pink & Blue: Deleted Scenes** **, _while Andy & Virginia still can! Thank you for your reviews, always!_**

Turn about was fair play...

As his love essentially kicked him out of their home a week ago, albeit under the guise of his own party, while she was the guest of honor at her own, Andy was now doing the same to Virginia.

He'd never lied to her before...

And he felt horrible about doing so now.

The lieutenant found her in their favorite room of the new house- the nursery.

Dr. Dixon loved to be there, and could often be found walking the floorboards, getting used to the feel of the space, and nesting in general.

Andy quietly watched from the threshold, as Virginia stood beside the crib. She was speaking openly to their unborn baby- something she only did when she thought no one was around.

"This is where you will sleep," Virginia tenderly explained, as she fingered the lineup of plush Celestial Buddies that temporarily inhabited the space. Andy had bought the entire set for the baby- Earth, Sun, Moon, and Saturn, from the gift shop at the Griffith Observatory- as that was where it all truly started for them as a couple. Each toy grinned adorably, as they awaited the day they'd be slobbered on and played with by the baby- just as Andy and Virginia did the same.

"Your Aunt Sharon has said that you will actually sleep with your father and me... at least for the first few months. It will be more convenient that way... as you will need to feed often. It will also be a good way for us to bond."

Andy smiled to himself, as Virginia's words touched his heart. She was so concerned about being a good mother- but Andy knew she would be an absolute natural.

"I look forward to the feedings," Virginia stated. "My breasts have become enormous... I hope they give good milk."

Andy couldn't take it any longer, and went to her.

She never flinched from his touch, and hummed with love before turning to face her man.

"Your milk is gonna be the best, Doc. All of the cows in the entire state of Wisconsin will be jealous. And I mean that in the best way possible."

Virginia giggled at that. "Thank you, Leftenant."

Their lips came together then, and everything went into soft focus for them both. Tongues and tastes and souls combined, making it very difficult for Andy to do what he was about to do.

As did Virginia's searching green eyes, once they parted. She knew by the look on his face that something was up.

Besides his gentle erection!

"What is it?"

Andy began to sweat slightly, as the well ventilated room grew warmer by the second.

 _Think, Flynn..._

 _You gotta do this..._

Virginia continued to stare at him questioningly, and Andy knew that somehow whatever he would say would be seen right through.

"Ummm... Castillo needs your help."

Those four little words sparked the doctor's attention instantly.

"Is he unwell? Sharon? Rusty? Small Kacey?"

 _Whoops..._

"No, no, everyone's fine- I promise. Castillo didn't really say, when I talked to him, but I got the feeling he needs your feedback on something."

Virginia considered Andy's words, and then nodded. "I will need to change," she noted as they exited the room.

Andy loved how proper Virginia was, when it came to her own personal dress code. Though not exactly a clotheshorse like her cousin, Dr. Dixon was very much set in her ways as to what was meant to be worn at home, and out in public.

And yoga pants and a Seattle Grace sweatshirt were definitely not read for Prime Time, in Virginia's book...

"Are you kidding me? You look great,"

"But I will need shoes..."

Andy's eyes followed Virginia's, down to her slightly swollen bare feet, and they both smiled.

"I guess so."

The couple kissed once again, before Virginia found a pair of comfortably wide canvas ballet flats, and Andy gently nudged her out the door to the newly arrived Martin Castillo.

Andy loved Virginia, and trusted her with all of his heart, and he knew she felt the same for him...

So that was what made what he was about to do, so hard.

But then, the new arrival of a familiar sedan in the driveway quickly dashed away the frown upon his lips!

Andy couldn't help but grin, and feel happy butterflies in his stomach as she came to the door...

He and the red head embraced immediately, and with love. Her scent was familiar, and instantly took him back to a time in the not too distant past.

She must've been remembering too, as she patted his back with great tenderness.

"Whew! That was cutting it close," Andy stated as they parted. "I almost couldn't get Virginia to leave. She's really turned into a homebody."

Sharon Raydor giggled throatily. "Most O'Dwyer Women are!"

* * *

Despite previous reports to the contrary, Martin Castillo was a very good driver.

He never swore, and was conscientious to other motorists...

Kept to the speed limits...

And always wore his seat belt.

Virginia gave him a sideways glance, as she rode shotgun next to him in his F-150.

They'd spent a good portion of the late morning running errands such as picking up building supplies at various outlets, and then delivering them to one of the Casa Mia sites. While there, Castillo had introduced Virginia to his partner, Saul Tigh, and their lead foreman- a stout man known only as 'Fisk'. Virginia had enjoyed it all- being with her cousin's man, and seeing what his days were like when he was not with Sharon or their granddaughter, Kacey.

And she especially liked it when a neighborhood ice cream truck stopped by the job site, and everyone was treated to something yummy- including her!

But throughout it all, Castillo never spoke of an issue he had, or something that was on his mind...

And being a doctor, that did not sit well with Virginia...

She could tell that he was watching her when he didn't think she was looking. Andy did that sometimes, and she was quite used to it from others that she worked with, but this was new for Castillo. He also kept looking at the digital clock on the dashboard display, while quietly stewing on something.

"Martin?"

Castillo smiled genuinely, beneath his mustache, and then turned to face her. They were stopped at a stoplight, so he could safely do that while not fixing his gaze on the traffic and road conditions.

"Yes, _Hermana_?"

Virginia loved it when Castillo called her that, as she often thought of him as an older brother.

"Are things between you and Sharon... alright?"

Castillo swallowed, and before he could reply, Virginia continued to probe.

"Have the two of you been having enough intercourse? I know that you both have very full lives, and sometimes that can effect partners. Andy has been very busy with the new murder case that the division was assigned to, and I can only assume that the same is true for Sharon as well. You have an equally full schedule, and that does not help either. I would be happy to write a prescription for you-"

"No!" Castillo stated quickly, but as gentle as possible so as not to upset Virginia with a sudden outburst. "Everything is fine between us. We have plenty of sex."

Virginia smiled at that. "That is good."

"Yes, it is. Very good."

Castillo's reply made Virginia smile even wider, and she let her own silence do the talking so that the man would possibly elaborate further on what was bothering him.

"I need to buy some flowers for Sharon," Castillo stated finally, after a very long period of silence.

"Flowers?" Virginia repeated.

The man grunted in reply. "I've never done so for her, and believe it or not I don't know what she likes."

Dr. Dixon relaxed in her seat, and hummed to herself. "Then I will be happy to help you, as she and I have the same tastes."

Castillo sighed with audible relief, and took Virginia's left hand in his right and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I hoped that would be the case- thank you."

They then drove to a small flower shop, after making a potty-pit-stop for Virginia.

Together. the pair perused all types of blooms- from tea roses to daisies, and even a few Birds of Paradise, but it was a beautiful display of Calla Lilies that really sparked Virginia's fancy.

"These are Sharon's absolute favorites," Virginia stated with authority. "But do not get her too many- no more than three. Less makes a greater statement than many, for my cousin."

Castillo smiled knowingly, and followed Virginia's orders. Under her watchful eyes, he picked three of the most perfect stems, and had them bound together with a soft pink silk ribbon.

"She will love these, almost as much as she loves you, Martin."

"From your lips to God's ears."

* * *

"Will you stay put, Andy? Please, you keep messing up your tie!"

The man did as he was ordered, as Sharon took control of the garment in question, and put it to rights.

"There. Now you look like a man who's about to get married."

Andy sighed as Sharon stepped away to check her phone. Still nervous, he began to fidget with the pink silk again. It went lovely with the soft grey summer-weight suit he wore, along with a crisp aqua blue shirt.

"Is the judge coming?"

"Yes," Sharon replied soothingly. The captain looked absolutely beautiful in her simple peach shift, and was the picture of calm. "Grove is stuck in a little bit of traffic, but should be here soon. And so should Marty and Virginia- so take a deep breath and smile, honey."

Andy inhaled and exhaled audibly. "I just hope that I'm doing the right thing by springing this wedding on Virginia, like this. I know she doesn't go for surprises..."

"No, but she loves you. So, I think that will cancel out the other," Sharon declared.

Andy prayed that would be the case.

Their marriage license had been burning a hole in his pocket for long enough. Long days and nights with cases, the holiday season, and all of the craziness that came in the first months of the new year had interfered with a perfect date on which to get married, and Andy was feeling like his and Virginia's baby would be out of diapers before they actually wed.

So, with the help of Sharon and Castillo, they would do the deed today!

Castillo had kept Virginia occupied and safe, while Sharon helped him prep for an intimate ceremony in their new home.

In but a few hours time, the backyard had been transformed into an absolute wedding oasis, with stepping stones to where the joining would be done, and other bits of fancy romanticism here and there.

Sharon had ordered, and brought with her a tasty platter of healthy lavosh sandwiches and crudites with hummus, for a light reception meal afterward, along with sparkling white grape juice and special cupcakes for the bride and groom.

It was all so perfect...

Andy felt a pang of guilt, as his partner Provenza couldn't be there as his Best Man, but he and Patrice had an unexpected thing in Chicago, and the lieutenant truly wished him all the best.

The other members of the division, as well as her assistant and his kids, were also tied up, so it would be just Sharon and Castillo, standing up for them- but that was cool, as they had been there for them from the start.

Andy smiled, as he'd once thought he'd been in love with Sharon- only to fall head over heels for ...

Funny how life worked...

Confidently, Andy straightened his tie, and then his true love walked into the room!

###

Virginia was slightly taken aback, as she and Castillo entered the house through the side entrance in the mudroom, just off the garage. The doctor had seen Sharon's car, parked on the street, and was just questioning Castillo as to what her cousin could be doing there, as they walked in.

Carrying the purchased bouquet of flowers, Virginia totally bypassed the kitchen area and went straight to the living, where she found Andy and Sharon waiting with big smiles on their faces.

"There's my girl!"

Virginia's eyes darted from Andy to Sharon to Castillo, and then back to Andy, questioningly.

Her lover and cousin were dressed beautifully, as the Noon-day sun set the room aglow.

Castillo was grinning like an idiot beside her, and Virginia knew by that something was definitely going on!

"Welcome to your wedding, Virginia."

Her cousin had spoken those words, and Virginia could barely hum in reply, as she was so moved with emotion.

And then she began to cry!

Not knowing what else to do, she handed Castillo the flowers, and went immediately into Andy's waiting arms.

"Are you happy?"

Virginia sniffed against Andy's beautiful suit. "Yes."

The dashing man smiled into her hair, as he kissed the top of her head, and then got down on one knee. While there, he took the opportunity to kiss Virginia's pregnant tummy, before asking, "Will you marry me- today?"

Through her quiet tears, she replied, "Yes, Andy... I will."

Her man popped back up to face her, and they kissed without shame. Sharon and Castillo looked on with somewhat amusement, as they felt the same for each other, but Virginia and Andy forgot they were even there.

It was just them...

And the baby...

The little one kicked within, and the movement jarred the parents apart- temporarily.

"But I don't have a dress that will fit... and who will officiate at such short notice?"

"It's all taken care of," Sharon soothed. "I have something beautiful for you to wear, waiting you in the other room, and one of the best judges in all of Los Angeles is on his way."

"And you even have a bouquet of handpicked flowers," Castillo added, with a wink.

Virginia looked back at Andy, and smiled shyly. He'd planned everything perfectly- from her distraction by Castillo to Sharon's decorating abilities. "This is really happening?"

Her man smiled, and his eyes crinkled. "Yep."

Before the couple could embrace again, Sharon took one of Virginia's hands in hers and gently dragged her off to the Master bedroom to get changed for the couple's big moment.

###

"Sharon... this is so very..."

"Exciting?"

Virginia giggled openly, and then her cousin followed suit, and before long the two were hugging each other while forming a mass of red O'Dwyer Women tresses.

"Yes... I originally believed that there was a disruption between you and Martin... and that is why he needed me. We had a very nice time together... but still I worried. I am glad that I was wrong."

Sharon's heart ached a bit, as she'd worried that might've happened, and it did, but then Virginia squeezed her lovingly and both women hummed in unison. "Marty and I have never been better, Virginia. I promise you that."

Eventually they parted, and Sharon stepped back to admire her cousin's natural beauty.

The simple ivory empire waist dress fit her perfectly. Made of gauzy cotton and sleeveless, paired with a light floral wrap, it all made for a springy and ethereal look for the pregnant bride. She glowed naturally, and needed very little makeup- just a bit of shadow and mascara to her eyes, to finish off her look.

But shoes were a tiny problem...

"Would it be wrong of me to go without?" Virginia asked, as her fancy shoes didn't fit at the moment.

Sharon smiled adoringly, at the irony of her dignified cousin being literally barefoot and pregnant, as she wed. "No, honey. I think it's more than fine. Perfect, in fact."

And so, she was ready.

###

"We have very handsome men."

Sharon couldn't agree more, to Virginia's whispered statement as they walked together down the proverbial aisle of stepping stones in the back yard.

Castillo had changed, at some point, and was now wearing a tailored suit instead of his previous jeans and work shirt, as he stood with Andy and the judge.

They were all a tiny bit over dressed for a backyard wedding, but it was Andy and Virginia's big day- so it was more than okay to be a little over the top.

Even the Honorable Steven Grove was nicely dressed. He had been a longtime friend and colleague of Sharon's, and was doing her- and Andy & Virginia, a big favor by officiating at the impromptu wedding- and delaying his weekend golf game in the process!

But the playfully gruff officiate seemed to be genuinely loving the moment, chatting with the groom and best man, BS-ing with the two, and enjoying the lighter aspect of his profession.

And then, all three men whistled, at the sight of the Cousins- especially the blushing bride...

Virginia's eyes met Andy's, and the warmest feeling came over her.

Though she'd already seen him moments before- all dressed up in his beautiful suit and in their living room, he looked especially handsome now- in the full light of day and in their quaint backyard. The sun glinted on his silver-black hair, and his smile was even brighter.

She felt so very lucky...

Likewise, Andy felt just as fortunate.

Virginia had never been more beautiful. Pregnancy looked very, very good on her. Her skin glowed, and her hair...

"My God," Andy whisper-exclaimed to the man beside him.

Castillo chuckled warmly. "So say we all."

Sharon's smile matched her lover's, as she and Virginia reached the end of the line. Before stepping aside, she took a moment to make one last note to her cousin.

"Just for the record- I'm not giving you away, Virginia, because you've always been in charge of your own life. This- your life with Andy, is all you, and I couldn't be happier to stand here as witness to the shape of things to come."

Virginia nodded, as joyful tears betrayed her. "I love..."

"Me too, you..."

Before any one of the group could lose control of their emotions- especially a brimming Martin Castillo, Judge Grove cut in with a dramatic throat clearing, and a look that would give even Darth Raydor pause.

"Its been awhile since I did one of these," Grove began. "So I guess this is where I say things like dearly beloved, love and honor, sickness and health... right?"

Andy couldn't help but smile, when it looked like his very detail oriented bride wanted desperately to woman-splain the judge.

Instead, Virginia merely swallowed and replied, "Yes."

"Good," cracked the judge. "Because it was either that or sentence the two of you to a lifetime of love, happiness, and finishing the punchlines of each other's jokes."

"Sounds pretty good- what do ya think, Doc?"

"I cannot wait, Leftenant."

Judge Grove then asked the couple if they had any last words, and both grinned in reply.

Virginia hummed with love, as she took Andy's left hand in hers, before removing the rose and green gold ombre Claudalagh on his ring finger.

"Before I met you, Andy Flynn, I disliked surprises greatly... I do not like change in my life, but you have taught to embrace both- just as you embrace me... and I cannot wait wait to see what happens next."

Then, in keeping with Irish tradition, Virginia turned Andy's ring- the one which she'd had made especially for him, and put it back on his finger- so that the point of the crowned heart was now directed toward his wrist- signifying that he was officially a married man.

Andy had never been more proud.

Reverently, he took Virginia's left hand in his right, and fingered her own set of rings- a pink heart and a green clover, which he'd given to her months before, when their love was just beginning- along with their unborn baby.

"You've given me so much, Virginia. I don't know how I can ever top the gift of your love, and the little one inside you. But as God as my witness, I'm gonna do my very best, each day forward, until-"

"Forever," Virginia declared.

Andy swallowed with emotion, "Yeah, forever."

Everything fell away, as Judge Grove evoked the powers bestowed on him by the Great State of California, while Sharon and Castillo looked on with love...

And then, yes...

Finally...

Andy Flynn and Virginia Dixon were declared husband and wife.

Their first kiss as marrieds was as epic and sweepingly romantic as expected.

Tender and sweet, then sexy as hell- lips pressed, and parted. Tongues dipped playfully- just a bit, while their souls danced together as one.

They parted, eventually...

If only, so they didn't each pass out from lack of oxygen...

They also needed to thank those involved in getting them to this place, and so they spent time with Sharon and Castillo, and Judge Grove- until he had to leave to catch up with his foursome on the back Nine.

They ate, drank (non-alcoholically!) and made merry...

Then it was time to call the day good...

Virginia whispered something in her new husband's ear, and it made him turn almost as red as the hair on her head.

"I can't say that," Andy replied, a little too loudly.

Virginia groaned, and then kissed the adorable man. "I can."

To Sharon and Castillo, she stated, quite simply, "This day has been wonderful, and we thank you for everything, but you must leave. My husband and I need to have sex. Now- and while we still can."

Sharon and Castillo both grinned, as they loved Virginia dearly, and understood that as the mother-to-be went deeper into her third trimester the window of opportunity to have a thorough and safe congress would get smaller and smaller. And, once the baby was actually born- both parents might be so tired that it might not happen for many moons thereafter!

"Yes!" Sharon agreed gamely. "I fully agree- we must go, now. Marty?"

The captain's lover was no stranger to Virginia's bluntness, nor a good out, and huffed warmly at both. "Yes, Ma'am."

Though he and Sharon had arrived in separate vehicles, Castillo had a feeling they'd both rendezvousing at her Los Feliz apartment in record fashion, for their own romantic interlude.

Love, was most certainly grand.

###

"So, Mrs. Flynn, did you enjoy your surprise wedding? Truely?"

The new bride smiled against her husband's chest, then tilted her head back to look into his crinckled eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Dixon. I truly did."

Andy chuckled at Virginia's playful comeback.

They'd had a heartfelt discussion, weeks before, over what their legal names would be, once they were married.

Virginia wanted nothing more than to be married to Andy, and to spend the rest of their days joined as one- however she still felt honor-bound to another man...

Ian Micah Dixon...

Her father.

Virginia adored him, and being his only child and sole heir to his name, and since he was no longer of this earth, she felt a great pull to keep his legacy alive by continuing to use Dixon as her title.

Andy understood that, fully, and only wished that he could've met the man in person who had raised such a loving daughter as Virginia.

And so, it was decided that their own child- boy or girl, would carry both of their parents' names, for as long as until they could decide for themselves.

"I like being married, very much," Virginia stated proudly. "Everything we share seems more meaningful now."

Andy couldn't help but chuckle, as his new wife's hands wandered over his body. "Everything?"

"Yes... everything..."

A pan of baked ziti and a lovely mesclun salad awaited them in the refrigerator for their dinner, but newlyweds being newlyweds- Andy and Virginia decided to have dessert- first.


	18. Honey-Babymoon Pt1

_**A/N: After a much long over-due hiatus, here is the latest chapter in the Pinkverse- starring Andy Flynn/Virginia Dixon, and Sharon Raydor/Martin Castillo... I hope and pray everyone is still interested and haven't given up on Vindy- or their baby! This edition was so big I decided to cut it into two parts, so expect Part 2 to drop much sooner rather than later. Thank you, as always for reading and all of your reviews.**_

By now, he knew the route easily, and with his navigator by his side, the way was nothing but clear sailing, in their newly purchased Forrester.

They'd spent the week between Christmas and New Year's, at the O'Dwyer Family cabin in Big Bear, in a picture-perfect holiday dream come true. Andy and Virginia had marked the actual holiday of Christmas itself, with his kids, Nicole and Drew, in L.A., before heading up to the mountains to join Sharon and Castillo- and their own increasing pride of kids and grands.

It had been a packed house- festive and fun, and all things family tradition. A freshly cut tree from near-by... homemade recopies... presents from Santa... and lots and lots of love.

But it was just the two of them now, Andy and Virginia- celebrating their recent nuptials, with a long weekend honeymoon!

It was lucky that the trip was even happening, with Virginia only three weeks to go in her pregnancy, but her doctor gave the okay since her blood pressure had stabilized, and there was good medical care nearby. It also helped that Virginia was a doctor herself- and so was the nearby Sherman Cottle, who Virginia and Sharon had known since they were practically babies themselves.

So, Andy, the nervous father-to-be wasn't worried...

Much.

Dr. Dixon smiled sleepily, as she shifted in the passenger's seat next to the lieutenant. "I love you..."

"Not nearly as much as I love you," Andy replied softly, as he chanced a look to his right. Dressed in thermal leggings, a henley tee, and a red plaid flannel shirt, with borrowed hiking boots, Virginia was the picture of the outdoors, and he knew she couldn't wait to get to their destination. Andy couldn't either, and before long they were there.

The cabin.

Their love had blossomed there- and it was where their baby became more than just a dream.

Virginia woke, just as they pulled into the driveway, but it was Andy's grin that was the first thing she saw.

"Ready for this?" he asked.

A beatific smile bloomed across Virginia's lips, as their child kicked within. "Yes, we are!"

###

After a light early lunch, and before a lazy stroll along the lake, the newlyweds made use of the old three-quarter bed in the upstairs loft, for a joint nap snuggled in each other's arms.

Andy woke first, and hummed to himself, as Virginia continued to snooze.

She needed a lot of sleep these days, as the baby was drawing on more and more of her resources. Andy knew that was normal, of course, and tried not to worry- even though that was all an expectant father could do.

To distract himself, he seized upon the moment to do something he'd come to cherish greatly...

As Virginia enjoyed her quiet visits with their growing child, Andy also loved having his own little private chats...

"Hey, Kid... how ya doing in there?"

Andy chanced a hand to Virginia's tummy, and the baby favored him with a gentle fist bump.

"I can't wait to meet you, and for you to meet your mommy. She's the most amazing woman, and you're gonna love her."

Andy smiled, as he pictured the two together.

"I just hope I can get in on some of the action. I mean, I know I'm not a renowned thoracic surgeon, but if you want to know how to catch a bad guy- or throw a good curve ball, I'm your man. I also happen to know all of the names of the My Little Ponies- don't ask me why or how that happened, but it's something. So... I love you, Sweetheart."

The baby kicked in reply, beneath Andy's hand, and Virginia stirred enough to wake from her slumber.

"Hey," Andy drawled, as his wife's eyes locked onto his. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Virginia hummed, as she'd been secretly awake for a few minutes, listening to Andy talking to the baby. It had been all she could do to not let on that she was conscious, as it was her nature to instantly open her eyes upon waking. But she knew that Andy, like her, also enjoyed his quiet moments and talks with their child, and unlike her he didn't have such often and ready access as she did.

"I did.. and you?"

Andy hummed as well. "Yep. And now I'm wondering if you'd be interested in a romantic walk by the lake?"

Virginia answered him with a nod of ready agreement, and then a sweet and sexy kiss.

"I would like that very much," she told him upon parting. "But first I need to experiance urination. Badly."

Andy couldn't help but chuckle to himself, as Virginia left. The woman made him the happiest man on earth, and he didn't think that life could get much better.

###

But it did...

Everything that they did together- be it making love in the wee hours of the morning, or even doing the dishes- was just about the greatest thing ever.

And walking along a beautiful, silver lake, while hand-in-hand, didn't get much better.

The air was crisp and cool, as winter refused to give way to spring just yet.

Virginia noted that it felt like snow was coming, and Andy supposed that she knew better, as she'd spent so many years up north in Seattle. He'd been away from his native New York so long that he'd almost forgotten what that type of conditions felt like.

"You are a California Boy now," Virginia teased, as she squeezed her new husband's hand.

"Yeah, I guess so... and here's where we made our California Baby!"

The Stone Cottage.

Dr. Dixon could not help but giggle, as they neared the old, beloved structure. She and Andy had pledged their love to each other there, and had a lot of fun in the process. As a girl, she'd always enjoyed playing there with Sharon, but now as an adult, and with Andy, it held so much more meaning.

"Wanna go inside- for old times sake?"

Virginia blushed playfully, as she'd had the same idea, and reached into the pocket of her red peacoat, and retrieved the antique key.

"You will not carry me over the threshold," Virginia warned sternly. "The cool air is not good for your back... and the added weight of the baby will be too much."

Andy frowned, even though he knew she was right. He would not have wanted to drop her- and risk hurting all three of them- especially their child, and so he settled for holding Virginia's hand while walking in behind her.

Once inside, the couple kissed passionately. It was their honeymoon, after all, and even though penetrative sex had been ruled off limits at that point in Virginia's gestation, that didn't mean they couldn't play in other ways!

Virginia's tongue sought out Andy's, as they closed the short distance to the humble bed they once shared. Laying down carefully, the couple continued to kiss and taste and feel, as chastely as possible.

But then, Andy's erection inside his jeans made Virginia smile mischievously.

"Would you like me to-"

His wife was adorably uninhibited at times, and against his better judgement- or because of it, Andy shook his head, as he eased away.

"If you can't play, then I shouldn't either."

They kissed chastely this time, and then both ended up giggling, as they exited the cottage hand in hand. The cool air helped to tone down Andy's aroused condition, while Virginia couldn't help but snuggle into him for extra warmth.

It didn't matter that they couldn't do what most newlyweds did, on their Honey-Babymoon...

Just being together was enough...

Each loved the other so much it was almost a shame.

And Dr. Sherman Cottle had to agree, as he came upon the couple as he went on his afternoon walk.

"It's good to see you both," noted the crusty old man, as he ground out his cigarette. While Cottle had no qualms about blowing smoke in most people's faces, he drew the line at children and pregnant women.

And judging by his well-trained eyes, Virginia Dixon looked pretty frakking close to term, and he said so, in fact.

"I don't feel any different, than I did last month," declared the self-assured mother-to-be, while Andy grew concerned once again.

Cottle grunted, with amusement of them both. "Call me, if need be..."

The Dixon-Flynns continued to hold hands, as they walked back to the O'Dwyer cabin, though their mood was decidedly expectant.

"I know my body, Andy... "

The lieutenant knew that was true, without a doubt- but there was another little body, also in the equation- and he or she, was a total wild card!

###

"It is so beautiful here."

Everything was silver and white, and the purest kind of clean that nature had to offer.

Virginia smiled to herself, as she stood at the big picture window in the cabin's great room. She'd risen early, that next morning, ahead of Andy, and was instantly excited by the dusting of snow upon the surrounding area.

The cabin was quiet, save for the ongoing and seemingly one-sided conversation between mother and en-utero child.

"I look forward to sharing it all with you..."

Virginia felt a responsive kick within her womb.

"Yes, you will like it... in the summers you will hike the trails and swim in the lake, just as I did with Sharon... and in the winters we will make snow angels and skate on the frozen ice..."

That made the baby hiccup within, and Virginia couldn't help but giggle.

"I agree. It does sound like fun."

How was it, that less than a year ago, did she ever refer to an unborn baby as merely a fetus, as though it was anything less than a growing human?

One that responded to sound and touch, and outside stimuli...

One that had cravings...

Kept her awake at night and made her have to pee...

And filled her with tremendous joy.

Virginia hugged herself, as she contemplated the empirical evidence, only to conclude the simple fact, that-

"You are a miracle, my child... and I have never known such love..."

Neither had Andy, as he joined her at the window.

He still wore his jammies- a faded Dodgers tee and even older sweatpants. His hair was noticeably mussed from sleep, making him adorably sexy.

Virginia appreciated that, as she turned to face him for a sweet kiss good morning.

"Leftenant."

"Doc."

The couple giggled in unison, of their nicknames. Both had made a concerted effort to use the other's given names, more often, so as not to confuse their child once he/she began talking.

But sometimes they slipped up...

"I woke up and you were gone, but then I saw all this-"

Andy had seen the cabin and surrounding area in snow, but that was when they were with their huge extended family. Now that it was just him and Virginia, things seemed a little different- a little more special, and a lot more romantic.

Virginia hummed in unspoken agreement. as she felt Andy's arms enfold her gently.

"It's like, wow!"

"Yes, it is that."

"So, you wanna build a snowman?"

Virginia snorted at Andy's teasing reference to the Disney movie, but admitted it did sound like a good idea.

But breakfast came first- as she was eating for two, and her husband was a pro at cooking- especially when it came to his famous PB & J waffles!

###

The rest of their Honey-Babymoon was just as idyllic.

Since Andy and Virginia were both homebodies by nature, they didn't stray too far from the cozy nest that was the O'Dwyer Cabin. Save for a quick run into town, to pick up a few grocery items they needed, the couple stayed put on base, and enjoyed the quiet of being together and in love.

They read...

Played Scrabble, and Uno...

And napped in each other's arms.

Andy did most of the cooking- recipes from his Nona, and healthy fare for Virginia and the baby.

Virginia, meanwhile, never touched her phone, and turned it off in fact. The doctor was officially on maternity leave, and there were no patients to be concerned about.

Andy loved seeing her so at ease, and he had to admit his own stress level was greatly reduced as well.

This time was good for them both.

And Virginia had never been more beautiful. Andy was in complete awe of her, and hoped that he didn't look like a complete idiot for it, every time she looked his way.

But secretly, Virginia felt the same for him. She'd never thought it possible to feel such a connection to a partner, but hers with Andy was as strong and true as the laws of science and physics, something she was well-versed in.

Her shared grandmother with Sharon, the Original Mimi, often told them as girls growing up, that when you meet your soul's mate, you would feel it in your bones.

Virginia and Sharon both thought that was ridiculous, until it happened.

Virginia had never liked Jackson Raydor, and often teased Sharon for marrying the POS, even though she never gotten the sensation for him.

But then Sharon met Martin Castillo, and it did!

Just like it did for Virginia with Andy. She'd never ever needed someone to complete her, but once she met Lieutenant Flynn, it was kind of all over for her.

And Andy felt the same...

"I don't think I can get any happier, Doc," confessed the besotted man...

And then he did!

###

"I am very lucky to have married such a wonderful cook."

Andy's eyes crinkled, as he put the finishing touches on his Nona's pasta fagioli.

The soup had been cooking for seemingly all day, and would be a tasty complement to the snowy scene outside. Paired with a healthy spinach salad, and a beautiful loaf of ciabatta, the only thing missing was a nice bottle of Chianti...

"I really don't miss booze, but times like this a good red would sure go nicely," Andy commented as he dished up their meal. "Good thing I've got you instead."

Virginia digested her husband's play of words, and then blushed.

"You may have two... including the baby..."

"Hope so!"

Virginia rolled her eyes, as she took a seat at the big dining table in the cabin's Great Room, while Andy brought their food and served her first.

She loved how attentive he was. Not just now, but always. Virginia had always been fiercely independent, but had to admit that matrimony had its advantages.

They held hands, and Andy said grace. Virginia appreciated the tradition, and even looked forward to it.

And yes, she had much to be thankful for...

Andy smiled to himself, as his wife dug in to their meal. Virginia had a hardy appetite of late, which did his soul good. She'd been careful to maintain a healthy weight for her and the baby, while still cultivating an adorable little bump to her belly. As a dad-to-be, Andy was greatly proud of everything she was.

And of course, he still worried for her...

"Is your back still achy?"

Virginia hummed in reply. "I believe that I may have caught it from you."

Andy frowned, until Virginia snorted.

"One of your back rubs would be most welcome, after dinner."

Andy loved the sound of that, and started shoveling in his food in record time!

###

While Andy did the dishes, Virginia took up residence on one of the bar-stools at the giant island that separated the kitchen and living area.

During the course of their time at the cabin, Virginia had taken to carrying and holding an ash grey onsie, printed with the words Lake Baby to her chest, such as what she was doing at that moment. They'd purchased the wee garment, complete with a knit cap with teddy bear ears, at a children's boutique during her and Andy's trip into town.

It was her new Favorite Thing, and Andy loved seeing her so excited to be a mommy.

He was pretty excited too, and was even toying with the idea of getting Dad, tattooed on one of his biceps!

Getting to spend such quality time with each other, was absolutely priceless.

"We are disgusting..."

Andy nodded in happy agreement, as he finished drying the last dish. Then, as he was putting it away on the open shelving, the full meaning of his wife's words finally hit him.

"Say what?"

Virginia held direct eye contact with him for a good ten seconds- and then giggled playfully.

"Tory says that, together, you and I are, disgustingly happy."

Knowing Virginia's assistant such as he did, Andy grinned broadly and chuckled out loud.

"Wow! That's like some kind of compliment, coming from her. Am I right?"

Virginia thought of the very serious Ms. Foster, and then Andy, and sweet smile bloomed across her lips. "Indeed. And it is a very good one, at that."

Andy agreed full heartily, and tossed aside his drying towel in order to join his wife's side.

"Yep, our Tory is a stickler for accuracy, I'll give her that."

They giggled together, before kissing sweetly on the way to the sofa.

"Are you still up for Scrabble, or do you just want that back rub?"

Virginia quietly mulled over the decision, as both options had their merits. Scrabble was very fun and good for the mind, but Andy had already placed one of his hands at the small of her back, and it felt so good there, that she never wanted that sensation to end.

With a decision finally made, the doctor was just about to answer, when she felt a sudden pain, and doubled over from it.

"My God, Virginia!" Andy's exclamation was admittedly sharp, but full of concern, as he kneeled to comfort her. "Are you okay- was that a contraction?"

After a beat, the woman swallowed and nodded. "I believe so."

Andy wasn't sure as to which Virginia meant, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He stood, and with tender strength, helped her up and then guided her to the sofa.

"It is possible that this is nothing more than Braxton-Hicks..."

The lieutenant shook his head. Normally, his wife's extensive medical background was a comfort, but not this time.

"I'm not taking any chances," Andy stated with finality. "I did my homework before we left L.A., and Bear Valley Community Hospital is the closest emergency facility- and I'm taking you there. Now!"

His wallet and keys were on the kitchen island, and he quickly grabbed them both, before dashing out the door to start their SUV. But on his way out, he paused to give Virginia a quick and reassuring kiss.

"We've got this," Andy assured her,

She hummed in excited reply., "I know."

But a few minutes later, her man returned with far less confidence...

Virginia was calmly taking her pulse, already clad in her jacket and set to go...

Too bad their chariot was not...

"I'm such an idiot," Andy chastised himself, as Virginia looked on. "I wasn't aware how bad it's been snowing, and now we're stuck. I dug the tires out pretty good, but the engine's totally frozen up. Doc, I'm so sorry..."

Virginia patted his chest lovingly, as another contraction, albeit milder, twinged at her. "It is alright, Leftenant..."

Andy shook his head, and reached for his phone. "No it's not," he corrected, while dialling Sherman Cottle, next-door.

The old family doctor answered after two rings.

"Sherman- it's me. Yeah... Virginia... the baby... I think it's happening now!"

As Andy's blood pressure began to steadily rise, Cottle harrumphed across the way, as he puffed on his current cigarette.

"Figured as much. Kids come at the damnedest times."

Andy took a breath, having felt slightly better by hearing a self-assured voice of experience. "Our vehicle is kinda stuck in the snow, and I was wondering if-"

"I'd come over and pull the baby out for ya?" surmised Cottle. "Well, I hate to tell you, City Guy, but if you're snowed in, so am I. And as much as I love Virginia, I ain't no Sherpa, going out in a freak blizzard- at my age. Sorry, but would if I could, and I can't. Not even the EMS vehicles can get out, so everyone's pretty much screwed."

Before Andy could cry all over his smartphone, thus shorting it out and rendering them cut off completely, Virginia took control of it, and spoke directly to her friend and mentor.

"I am fine, Sherman."

"But in labor- at your age, Young Lady. Gods..."

Virginia swallowed, not letting her own fears creep in. "This is true."

"Has your water broken, and contractions started?"

"No to the former... and yes to the latter..."

"Frakking hell."

"Indeed. The first contraction came recently., and it felt very strong."

Andy, having heard only Virginia's side of this, grew paler by the minute.

Cottle said something on the other side that Andy did not hear, and to which Virginia agreed and nodded.

"What's going on?" Andy begged of them both, but was waived off by his wife.

After that, Cottle wished them both good luck, and then Doctor Dixon ended the call.

"Virginia?"

Andy's tone was small and pleading, however his wife needed her own moment to fully process what was happening to her. It might've seemed cold to most, but Virginia walked away from him in an effort to actually calm them both as their combined emotions were almost too much to bear.

And she needed to be calm.

For Andy...

Herself...

And the baby.

"It is very possible that I am in the early stages of labor," Virginia stated finally. "And the back pain that I've been experiencing all day is indicative of minor contractions."

Andy's bottom lip began to tremble.

But Virginia never wavered, and remained steadfast in her self diagnosis.

"The fact that my water has yet to break is a very good sign."

Andy nodded in agreement, as his wife continued.

"It will mean that the process will be very slow and gradual... and in keeping with the fact that this is my first time."

Again, Andy nodded.

"If it is," Virginia continued, "Then that will give the weather conditions time to improve... and then you can start our vehicle... and we can drive to the hospital for a normal delivery."

Andy liked the sound of that, and felt somewhat hopeful.

Until Virginia continued, while feeling feeling the gravity of her own words, "But if it is not a slow labor... and I continue to progress in a rapid fashion... I will deliver here... with your help."

Andy took his own minute to process what he already could see coming. He wasn't an idiot, and something like this had always been in the back of his mind. Choosing to take their Honey-Babymoon so close to Virginia's due date, had been a rather bone-headed move on both of their parts, but there they were, and there was no use crying about it now.

As it was, he had a wife and coming baby to be strong for...

But it was Virginia who was the strongest, and it was she who was there to support him, as Andy felt her rare touch- first on his arm, and then in a full-on embrace.

"Andy Flynn, you are the bravest man I know. You are a decorated police officer in the LAPD- having served during the L.A. Riots, and details for the 1984 Olympics and during the papal visit of John Paul II... you live with addiction ever day.. and your partner is the disagreeable Lt. Provenza."

Andy chuckled at that last one.

"You are even braver than Martin Castillo..."

"I am?" Andy asked, incredulously.

Virginia nodded, with conviction. "You are far, far braver- and far sexier, than him- because you took me on. And I love you."

They kissed on that note, and then Virginia turned on her heel.

"Where are you going?"

"To prepare," Virginia replied over her shoulder. "While I still can..."

 **#TO BE CONTINUED#**


	19. Honey-Babymoon Pt2

_**A/N: And now, for Part 2 of the chapter that I've been wanting to write/post since way back in**_ **Pink Hearts & Green Clovers _,_ _! Because she's a doctor-and a blunt one at that, not to mention a first-time mommy on top of it all, Virginia briefly goes down a rabbit hole of semi-darkness, so I hope that doesn't upset anyone. Rest assured that Andy is there for her 100%- and before long, so will baby Dixon-Flynn! Thank you, truly, for each and every review- they mean so much..._**

Alone in the en suite of the cabin's Master Bedroom, Virginia took a moment to compose herself.

She needed this time to take in all that was about to happen, and perhaps give herself a little pep talk, in the process.

Virginia had gotten quite good at dishing out words of encouragement to Andy, and it went without saying that he was every bit as supportive of her- if not more.

The culmination of 8+ months of gestation was upon her, and everything her body was made to do, was about to happen.

She'd never been more excited- or scared, in her whole life!

The fact that Virginia was quite possibly going to give birth in an environment other than an approved hospital- with specialists and supportive equipment, was somewhat of a concern, but surprisingly less so to her, than it was Andy.

Women down through the ages had given birth at home, at work, en-route to the hospital, and in far less sanitary conditions than her present location.

"I can do this," she told her mirrored reflection, before setting about the business at hand. A quick check of her body showed little to no signs of dilation- so far. That, and the fact that her water had yet to break, was a very good sign.

Still, the doctor frowned to herself.

She couldn't wait to meet the baby, and hold him or her in her own arms...

And see Andy do the same.

"Soon," Virginia told herself, and felt another twinge in her lower back.

Alone Time over, and after exiting the bathroom, she made a detour to fetch her doctor bag before rejoining Andy in the cabin's Great Room.

###

He was going to wear a tread in the already rustic hardwood floor.

Pacing and hand wringing...

It was the only thing he could do...

Until Virginia returned.

The minute Andy laid eyes on her, he knew he must be the man she believed him to be. Together they could do anything, and with God's hand they would.

But the sight of his wife's black bag still scared the shit out of him!

"What's that for?"

Virginia clucked her tongue at the man's obtuseness, and lowered herself to the sofa where he dutifully joined her.

"If I have to deliver here, you will need to be acquainted with certain items," she said while digging into the bag.

"Okay..."

Virginia hummed as she plucked a number of sterile and sealed instruments, and examined each with a discerning eye, as to what might be needed, and what would not.

"I attended a number of births during my residency, and could do this all by myself... however I expect that I will be in considerable discomfort."

Andy nodded gamely, while continuing to be strong...

That is, until Virginia presented him with a shrink-wrapped scalpel.

"What's that for?! A cesarean?!"

Virginia rolled her eyes. "I doubt it will come to that, but all scenarios must be considered."

Andy tried to pay attention as Virginia explained where and how to make an incision. They'd seen a video during Lamaze class, and he kinda knew already, but she she lost him completely when it came to finding her uterus.

Virginia noted the glazed look of her man, and knew that she'd overshared. Medical facts and procedures came so easily to her- they were her life, and poor Andy was often on the receiving end of a gross dissertation or two.

"I doubt it will come to that," Virginia dismissed, finally. "But you may have to perform an episiotomy."

When Andy paled, Virginia continued.

"If the baby's head and shoulders are too large for my cervix, you will have to cut my perineum, which separates my-"

Unable to take anymore, Andy gently reached out and took his doctor wife's hands in his. "I know..."

And did he!

It wasn't that long ago that Lt. Mike Tao had threatened to explain the procedure, in regard to a murder victim- and then he and Virginia had learned about it in detail during their ever uncomfortable Lamaze classes.

"I know," he said again.

Virginia responded with a wistful hum. "I'm sorry... I overshared again... I'm sorry."

But then Andy smiled, all the way to his ears, and then kissed her tenderly. "I'm not sorry," he stated upon parting. "Doc, I love you for you, okay? And nothing that you say or do will ever change that."

Virginia nodded, with eyes brimming with pregnancy-enduced emotion, as Andy held her close- and made everything right again.

"In regard to your earlier question, I think that I would prefer a back rub, over playing a game at this point."

Andy chuckled at Virginia's stab at dry humor.

"I can do that."

And so, the expectant parents took up residence on one of the room's two generously stuffed leather sofas, spooning together in love...

While the snow continued to fall outside...

Andy's heart melted a bit, as he felt Virginia's body relax completely. She always said that he had good hands, and knew just where to put them- and in this case it was the small of her back where the early pangs of labor lived.

He never ceased to marvel at his wife's ability to see things so black & white. A good deal of that was due to being on the Spectrum, and it served her well in her chosen field. Medicine had been Virginia Dixon's life for almost forever, and that's what made her excitement and joy to have a baby so very sweet.

Andy was equally as excited, and somewhat surprised to be at this point in his life...

He'd had all that before, and messed up badly. There by the grace of God, he'd been given second chances from Nicole and Drew...

And now this new little one.

He'd do everything right this time.

Yeah, he had this.

###

Then came The Flood...

They'd fallen asleep together on the sofa, lulled by the quietness of the cabin, and the gentle crackling of a cozy fire in the fireplace...

But then, a loud and literal pop woke them, followed by an unmistakable gush of warm amniotic fluid.

Virginia jumped up immediately, and there was a definite look of fear in her beautiful green eyes.

Everything was becoming very real, and not just a dreamy hypothetical anymore, and for once in her life she didn't know how to handle it. Virginia could feel the ghosts of anxiety beginning to haunt her, and that was never a good thing- for her, or anyone else.

"I do not think the baby will be able to wait for the snow to thaw..."

But Andy, who wore the physical evidence of his wife's water breaking, was surprisingly at ease with it all.

His jeans may have been soaked, but his spirits were dry, as he rose to join his wife's side. A notable contraction was hitting Virginia, and Andy jumped in to help.

"I've got you, Doc."

Virginia allowed her body to melt onto Andy's awaiting arms, as the new contraction gripped her from within. The baby's position had dropped, and she could feel intense pressure in her pelvic region.

"This is happening, Leftenant..."

Andy chuckled. "Yeah, it really is."

Together, they made their way to the cozy Master bedroom. Andy thought Virginia would be more comfortable in the bed, rather than on one of the sofas, so they went there immediately.

But Virginia balked.

"We need... a tarp..."

Andy stared at her blankly. "A what?"

"One of Sharon's tarps... your tarps... the ones the police use... the ones our family uses for sex..."

Andy loved Virginia's beautiful mind- and the Dixon-O'Dwyer Women's penchant for using crime scene tarps for far nicer uses than covering a dead body.

"There will be more fluids," Virginia explained. "I do not want to ruin the mattress."

"Good thought," Andy agreed with a nod. "Be right back- hold tight!"

Virginia did just that, as she had no other choice as another wrenching contraction gripped her insides. She braced her legs apart, and held onto the side of the bed...

And felt slightly better!

Some women chose to give birth in a standing position, and being there herself Virginia began to feel that was a rather positive idea. It felt natural and good, and she couldn't help but remember being a child, watching her horse birth a foal, while with her father.

"Coco did it... and so can I..."

Andy arrived with a brand new tarp, and Virginia's doctor bag- just in time to find her trying to pull down her soaked yoga pants. But the task was proving easier said than done for her, and the father-to-be was there- once again, just in time to catch Virginia as she nearly tipped over.

"I've got you, Doc," Andy soothed lovingly, as Virginia melted into his arms.

The woman swallowed deeply, as her confidence in her new birthing plan wavered.

"I thought... I thought it would work..."

Andy, who'd followed almost every birthing blog on Instagram, quickly gathered what was in Virginia's mind, and was there to reassure her of her goals.

"It will," Andy promised, as he pressed a kiss to Virginia's brow.

She hummed in reply, and then agreed to Andy's offer of helping her remove her clothing. He was so gentle, and unwavering with her, and it completely warmed her heart.

Andy had actually brought two tarps with him, and together they spread one on the turned down bed, and then Andy pooled one at Virginia's feet. Her medical bag was also newly nearby, as well as a few fresh dish towels, and a neatly folded pillowcase from the linen closet.

All things for her, and their baby...

Which was coming fast!

"Andy... I'm afraid. My pulse is within the normal range for someone in my position, but if it should change... if I should-"

"No, Virginia-"

"If something happens to me, you _must_ do everything to save the child. Use the scalpel... cut it out... You have learned to resuscitate an infant... Sharon will help you raise-"

Andy, with gentle force, took Virginia in his arms and kissed her. She was surprised, yes, but not terribly, as she was never overcome by something her mate did. Especially when he kissed her. "Doc, honey, with all due respect- that's total bullshit. I'm not going to have to do any of that. I mean, it goes without saying that I _will_ if I _have to_ , but I won't. Nor will Sharon have to help me raise _our_ kid- because _you're_ not going anywhere- and neither am I. You know how and why I know that?"

"Because you love me..."

"Yep."

Virginia hummed at her man's cocky reply, and tossed back an equally sassy, "Good.""

And then. quite suddenly, she gripped the edge of bed, as another contraction surged through her body. Andy's hands went immediately to the small of her back, in order to soothe his mate's pain.

"I want to push..."

He nodded at Virginia's statement, which was followed by a building moan. It was not unlike the ones she uttered when they conceived their little miracle, but considering her discomfort, Andy wisely refrained from making a verbal comparison.

Instead, Andy suggested that she lay on the bed, where a pile of pillows awaited her achy back, and Virginia readily agreed to it, which made him relieved as he was glad that she was off her feet.

The change in position felt wonderful to the laboring woman, as she sank into the softness of the mattress and pillows. So much so, it made her hum with happiness.

And doting by Andy helped even more. He brought her ice chips, wiped her sweaty brow and neck, and gave her the Lake Baby onesie to use as her focus object.

Andy also rubbed Virginia's feet, and made sure she was the right temperature. A treasured family quilt made sure of that, along with tender cuddling, added greatly to the good doctor's comfort level.

"I did not think it would hurt this badly..." Virginia admitted, as Andy couldn't even imagine what she was going through. "I've always had a high tolerance for pain, and thought labor would be like a difficult bowel movement, but no. My cervix feels not my own, and I really want to push. Now!"

Andy nodded reflexively, as Virginia drew up her legs- bending each at the knee and spreading them wide, so that he could check her progress.

And when Andy did, he was in for quite a sight...

"Oh wow, Doc! I can see the baby's head!"

Virginia sighed with relief, and thanked every god known to humanity, before seeking proof for herself.

And there, just at her entrance, a wet scalp greeted her searching hand. It was warm, and Virginia couldn't help but notice the throbbing pulse at the top of the baby's skull.

Baby Dixon-Flynn was very much alive, and almost there!

"I can push," Virginia intoned, with relief.

Andy grinned widely. "Yes, you sure can."

As it was, he'd never met a stronger person than Virginia Dixon. Andy could never do what she was doing. Women were by far the most powerful of the two sexes, and his wife was with all certainty, at the very top of all she did- from saving lives to now bringing one into the world. It was an honor to be in her life.

And Virginia was in awe of her own body. She was experiencing things that she'd only read about and studied. While hearts were her first love, she'd always had a healthy interest in human reproduction- and now she was actually living it.

She was also in awe of Andy. Her husband showed no signs of his previous nerves, and was completely committed to helping with whatever was needed. And that gave her great peace of mind.

Virginia swallowed, as she felt her organs moving south, as the child progressed out of her. Though she knew better, it felt like her heart was going to fall right out of her body, and she couldn't help but voice her thoughts on that.

"It couldn't... could it?" Andy asked with gentle trepidation..

Virginia smiled through her bitten lips, and shook her head to the contrary. "It is a normal sensation, Leftenant. I am fine."

And so was their baby.

Once the head had fully emerged, Andy cradled it in one of his hands, while holding on to one of Virginia's own. It was difficult being both a supportive mate, and midwife, but Andy did his best, and Virginia was happy and secure- which along with her safety and that of their child, was all Andy cared about.

Virginia pushed like a warrior queen, and the baby's shoulders came next. Dawn would be breaking soon, and before long they would know if the planet had a new little boy- or a little girl, to call it home.

"One last push oughta do it." Andy had positioned himself directly opposite Virginia, and was now cradling the baby's head and shoulders like the most precious of footballs. "You can do this."

Virginia hummed, as she bore down, one last time. She'd often wondered what the moment would be like- if she'd have wanted her mother there, or Sharon- with all of her wisdom and their deep familial bond, but no.

She had Andy, and he was all she needed.

And then, as she pushed, Virginia felt her body's muscles take over, and move all on their own. It was a fascinating experience for her, even though the final process hurt like hell.

Meanwhile, everything for Andy was moving so fast- one minute he and Virginia were cuddling newlyweds, and the next they were in the throes of bringing a new life into the world!

But then, things didn't move so fast- for Andy or Virginia, and the whole moment became a glowy slow-motion movie.

At his unnecessary urging, she gave one final push, and the baby slipped easily from her...

And just like that, they were a family of three.

"It's a girl!" the proud daddy proclaimed, as he held the babe like a pro. "Doc- Virginia, look! We have a beautiful baby girl!"

Another generation of O'Dwyer Women...

But one with black hair, like the Flynn family!

The new mommy smiled her biggest smile ever, and watched with care as Andy suctioned their daughter's nose and mouth with a bulb syringe- just as he'd been instructed, and dried her gently with a soft towel.

The little one greeted her parents- and the world, with a loud and very healthy cry, and then Andy gently laid the babe on Virginia's waiting chest, and happily witnessed magic being made.

"She's so warm..."

All throughout her pregnancy, Virginia had worried that she would not feel a maternal bond with her child, when the time came for their first meeting.

But all of that was forgotten in that very moment, as her wide green eyes gazed into her daughter's smaller, blinking blue ones.

"And beautiful..."

She was a sweet combination of them both, with Andy's obvious contribution of non-red Irish/Italian hair, and Virginia's delicate ivory coloring and frame.

Andy's own eyes were filled with joyful tears, as he joined them in the bed. He and Virginia kissed in gentle celebration, and then the baby made a sweet noise- somewhere between a coo and a gurgle. Andy chuckled softly, in response, as as Virginia smiled beatifically.

The three of them- together, and in the words of Tory Foster- were Disgusting.

"Are you feeling okay, Doc- I mean, Virginia?"

The woman hummed playfully, at her husband. "Yes, Leftenant, Andy. I feel wonderful." To prove her point, she felt her own pulse, and reported her findings. "Within the normal range for a woman who's just given birth- even at my age."

Andy sighed with relief, for as much as he worried for the baby, he'd worried even more for Virginia's health and safety. Being cut off from emergency services, and at such a critical time, was no laughing matter.

But then Virginia giggled softly, in her quiet O'Dwyer Woman way, and Andy was returned to the Land of Joy, again.

"My breasts, however, are very sore," Virginia continued. "I think that I must feed her. Now."

The besotted man loved that idea, and couldn't help but notice that their newborn was already in agreement, and seemed to be trying to suckle on her mother's collarbone. It was a sweet sight that made both Andy and Virginia giggle like kids themselves, until Virginia wisely moved the baby down to one of her yearning nipples.

The baby latched on with her third try, and from then on was a suckling pro.

"She is very hungry..."

"Being born has gotta be hard work, even for the Kid, I'm sure. Plus, her mommy tastes delicious."

Virginia hummed incredulously. "She eats what I eat, and her daddy is a very fine home cook."

"Yeah, well, anything for my girls," Andy replied honestly, before chancing soft kisses to both.

Virginia returned his favor, with a kiss of her own. "I love you, Andy Flynn... now more than ever..."

Choked with emotion, over his wife and child, Andy could only nod, until he found his voice again. "Me too, you, Virginia Dixon. Me too, you."

The glowing new mother hummed to herself, as her cousin Sharon was was deemed right, yet again. Breastfeeding truly was one of- if not the greatest things ever...

Besides the warm and vital bonding experience with her child, Virginia was also on the receiving end of the greatest orgasms of her life!

It was like a live electric coil that went straight from her tit, down to her-

"Oh my!"

Andy startled instantly, and Virginia blushed in response.

"Are you okay?"

Virginia swallowed and nodded affirmatively, as the sensation subsided. Men didn't need to know everything, and so she kept that bit of information locked away in the annals of Womanship.

"Yes, my husband... I am very much okay..."

Andy exhaled finally, as he continued to look on his wife and new daughter with thankful awe. They were so beautiful together, and Andy feared that if he blinked too hard he might wake up to find that it had all been a dream.

But Virginia assured him that everything was very real.

They clamped and cut the umbilical cord together, and Virginia instructed Andy on what to do with the after-birth once it had been delivered. The cord blood and placenta were both medically valuable, so once double bagged in zipper bags, Andy put them safely in the kitchen's refrigerator-freezer until time to go back home to L.A.

Which wouldn't happen now, for a few more days.,.

Once the storm passed, Andy would make sure Virginia and the baby visited Cottle to be checked out, and then maybe even the local area hospital, and also Cedars-Sinai, for good measure.

Then they would go home.

Sharon and Castillo would be there, beyond eager to see the babe...

As would the baby's older half-siblings...

And even the Major Crimes unit.

But before all that, Baby Dixon-Flynn needed a name!

Andy and Virginia had been playing with choices since her second trimester, and had yet to come up with an appropriate moniker for the little monkey.

Andy had always believed they'd have a girl, while Virginia's mind was set they'd have a boy.

And now, the name she'd envisioned- Andrew James Dixon-Flynn, was not such a good fit for their newborn daughter.

Besides, Andy already had a namesake in Drew, and their little girl wasn't about to be Virginia the Second, if her mommy had anything to say about it!

Andy continued to chuckle at his wife's displeasure of his teasing suggestion, until he saw her lips go thin from possible worry.

"I still really like the idea of calling her A.J.," Andy noted as the baby got skin-to skin time with him, by laying on his manly chest. They'd fashioned a diaper for her out of a dishcloth, and her first potty was soaking through it, and getting all over him, but Andy didn't care...

He was too happy to notice!

And Virginia was happy for so many reasons. Just seeing her husband and daughter in the same space, and so perfectly in good health, made all of the pains of labor so very worth it.

"But is A.J. a good name for a girl? A woman?"

Andy's eyes crinkled. "Anything goes these days, Doc. Besides, what are our two favorite grandmothers' names?"

Virginia thought for a moment, and then her heart swelled with notable pride.

Adriana, for Andy's Nona...

Jayne, for Virginia's Mimi..

"Yes, Leftenant... that is disgustingly perfect."

And now, with the inclusion of little A.J. Dixon-Flynn, so was their family!


End file.
